Magical Summer
by xxpoeticxtragedyxx
Summary: Voldemort is dead, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione are at the burrow for the summer and romance flares. [writing gets better throughout the story] continues to Hogwarts and next summer. HBP spoilers
1. Back At The Burrow

Magical Summer

Chapter 1

Back at the Burrow

Ginny was sitting sulkily in front of the fire at the Burrow. Ron and Harry had recently bought a flat, Harry finally getting sick of living with the Dursleys, leaving the youngest Weasley alone at the burrow with only her mother and father for company. Sure, Ginny loved her parents very, very much, but it just wasn't the same as having her favourite brother there for company.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley called. "Would you help me with these plates? I can't possibly fix dinner all alone!" Ginny heaved herself up from her seat reluctantly and turned to enter the kitchen when she heard the distinct loud crack of someone Apparating behind her. She whirled around to face…

"Hermione!" Ginny cried, throwing her arms around her best friend who was clutching a large ginger cat. Crookshanks leapt lightly from Hermione's arms and set off to find garden gnomes.

"Hello Ginny." Hermione said, a small sniffle thrown in with her greeting. Ginny stepped back to peer into her face, which was wet from crying, yet there was a broad smile on her face.

"Mione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked her, sitting her down on the couch.

"Absolutely nothing!"

"Then why are you crying?" Ginny demanded, sitting next to Hermione.

"Oh, Ginny, Ronald asked me out!" Hermione whispered happily. Ginny sat there dumbfounded for a moment until what Hermione said had registered.

"Oh, I see. I'd cry too." Ginny replied gravely.

"Ginny!" Hermione squealed, hitting her friend in the shoulder.

"Okay, okay. OH HERMIONE! HOW DID IT HAPPEN?" Ginny said, exaggerating each word.

"Last night Harry and Ron asked me if I'd like to go to go into Hogsmeade with them and I of course accepted, but Harry wasn't there! Ronald said Harry was sick so we just hung out at the Three Broomsticks and he asked me! I nearly drenched him in butterbeer but I said yes, of course!" Hermione said quickly and excitedly.

"Neat. Are you gonna tell my mum and dad?" Ginny asked, watching Hermione take on a guarded look.

"Well, actually, I wanted to tell you and then hopefully tonight at the dinner we could announce it, Ron and me that is. Who all is coming anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Tonks, Lupin, Hagrid, McGonagall, you know, the old crowd." Ginny said.

"So it's just pretty much the Order to pay respects to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, her voice breaking slightly. Ginny sighed heavily and nodded.

"It has been one year, but it seems like yesterday, doesn't it?" Ginny said sadly. She stood up and looked into the fire.

"I'm glad they made the week within his passing a holiday at school. The students can remember him properly without being loaded down with books and such." Hermione said thoughtfully. Just then Mrs. Weasley bustled into the living room.

"I thought I heard your voice, Hermione, dear!" She said, pulling Hermione up and enveloping her in a bone-crushing Mrs. Weasley hug.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley, how are you?" Hermione asked, putting a hand to her ribs.

"Fine, fine, dear. When will Harry and Ron arrive, do you know?"

"I'm afraid I don't Mrs. Wea—"

_CRACK, CRACK!_

Harry and Ron stood before Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny, swaying slightly on the spot.

"Harry, dear! And Ron too! Oh how lovely!" Mrs. Weasley then wrapped the boys in another tight embrace then stood back to inspect them. Ron was wearing a happy expression as he looked at Hermione over his mother's shoulder, but Harry still had that distant dark look in his eyes, resulting from the battle with Voldemort he had earlier in the year.

Harry, with the help of Ron and Hermione had been able to find all remaining four of the Horcruxes and finally defeated the Dark Lord once and for all. Sure, Harry had celebrated Voldemort's defeat, but Harry could not soon forget the terror he witnessed and the pain he experienced, both physical and emotional.

Ginny surveyed Harry carefully. She didn't show it, but she had been deeply hurt when she and Harry had split one year ago. How could she not be? But she knew he'd done it to protect her. She had greatly hoped they might get back together after Voldemort had met his downfall, but Harry had barely spoken to anybody but Ron and Hermione.

True to their word, Harry, Ron and Hermione had not returned to school at all. They had spent the first term fighting against Death Eaters and Voldemort himself, whereas now they had been victorious and no longer had to fight.

The teachers and members of the Order had found it no use to continue their education since they had completely missed half the year, but with much persuasion and tears from Hermione saying she would never have a job, they consented, but decided that they would remain at their homes, or, in Harry's case, the Burrow, and just take 7th year all over again the next year. Hermione took this rather hard, ("_I've_ _failed?_"), but decided she'd rather complete her education a year late than not complete it at all.

"Well, I'm sure you three need to unpack. Uhm, come on." Ginny said, starting up the stairs. Hermione followed her, Ron followed Hermione, and Harry followed Ron.

"When is everyone else arriving?" Ron asked Ginny once they were all piled in Ron's room. They had shrunken their bags and such and put them in their pockets for the journey, then just now had taken them out and restored them to their natural size. Hedwig and Pig had already arrived and were perched on top of the armoire.

"I'm not sure exactly, they'll probably just all turn up when the sun starts to go down. That's how it normally is." Ginny said with a shrug as she seated her self comfortably by Harry on his bed. Ron and Hermione had already taken over Ron's bed.

They were seated extremely close with Ron's arm around Hermione and her arm over his legs. Ginny chanced a sideways look at Harry who had not spoken a word. He was staring around at Ron's room with distant eyes, which turned out to have a grayish wallpaper after all the Chudley Cannons things had been ripped down to go in Ron's room at Harry's.

"So, Ginny, when do you have to take your exams?" Hermione asked pleasantly, noticing the tension in the room. Ginny made a face.

"Three days, right when I go back to school."

"Oh, need any help studying?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, would you?" Ginny said with immense relief.

"Of course! Come on."

"Now?"

"Yes now." Hermione snapped. She kissed Ron quickly on the cheek (he blushed but seemed pleased), seized Ginny by the arm and marched away with her. When the door closed behind them Ron looked at Harry.

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked worriedly. Harry looked at him.

"What d'you mean?"

"Harry, you didn't even say hello to Ginny, or my mum. What's up?" Ron pressed.

"I dunno, just being here, brings back lots of memories, you know? I was just reminiscing, I suppose." Harry said honestly. Ron nodded understandingly.

"Oh, mum owled me yesterday to see if we wanted to stay the summer, Mione too. I suppose it's for Ginny as much as her and dad. They miss us and probably don't want Ginny to be here all alone all summer. Whadda you say?" Ron asked Harry carefully. He didn't answer right away. He loved being at the Burrow, no matter how many memories, good and bad, it held, yet he was afraid to be around Ginny all summer. He didn't know if he would be able to keep his feelings to himself _all_ summer. But why spoil it for Hermione and Ron?

"Sure, that'd be fun." He said.

Meanwhile in Ginny's room…

"The bastard wouldn't even look at me, Mione! He probably hates me like every other guy I've been with." Ginny said harshly, angry tears filling her eyes.

"Harry doesn't hate you, Ginny. He is just…confused." Hermione said lamely.

"Why should he be confused?" Ginny asked.

"Well, oh I don't know! He's going to see _everybody_ tonight and he hasn't been around every single one of them _together_ since, you know…the fight. He's probably scared and nervous." Hermione said knowingly. "I'm sure it has nothing to do with you."

"I miss him, Mione. I miss when he used to hold me and kiss me and be there for me." Ginny said, her attitude changing drastically as her tears spilled over her eyes. She wiped them away angrily.

"I'm sure he still has feelings for you, he just doesn't know exactly what to do about it. You know he's hopeless when it comes to that." She said, trying to get a smile out of her best friend.

"Oh, and guess what?" She added. Ginny just looked at her, like whatever she said could not possibly make her feel better. Hermione continued, "Me, Ron and Harry are remaining here for the summer." She said.

How wrong Ginny was.

She jumped up with Hermione and they hugged and squealed. "You want us to, right?"

"Of course!" Ginny said indignantly. Hermione smiled.

"Good, I have to go tell Ron. It's getting late, you better get changed for the dinner. You mom will go crazy if she catches you dressed in jeans and a Weird Sisters shirt for the dinner. She told us it was rather formal for Dumbledore." Hermione lectured. Her voice caught on his name and she hurried from the room.

Reluctantly, Ginny pulled off her jeans and shirt and was just standing in front of her closet, contemplating on what to wear when her door opened.

"Oh god! I'm sorry Ginny!" Said a voice. She whipped around.

"_Harry?_"

**A/N: this is my first fic, so don't be too cruel if you don't like it. Please rate!**


	2. Together

**A/N: Here's chapter two. Hope you like.**

Chapter 2

Together

Harry stood looking at Ginny for a second longer than he should've. He turned scarlet and then turned his back.

"Um, I was just wondering if I could hang out with you in here since Ron and Hermione are snogging each other senseless." Harry said quickly. Ginny hurriedly pulled a black slip over her head and told Harry he could turn around and close the door. Harry shut the door, then turned to face her, then promptly turned back to the wall.

"You're still not dressed!" He said.

"I'm in a slip, that's good enough. I don't want to mess up my dress anyway. Harry, this slip is past my knees and barely V-neck. I highly doubt you'll see anything. It looks like a normal dress." Ginny said exasperatedly as she plopped down in her vanity chair and crossed her legs. Harry looked at them as they moved but quickly snapped his eyes back up to Ginny's face, which looked amused. He felt his cheeks turning red, then turned to sit down on Ginny's bed.

"I should've knocked, I'm sorry." Harry said, shaking his head and not looking at her.

"Harry, its fine. I really could care less." She said, picking up her brush and running it through her long auburn locks.

"So, um, how is it at Hogwarts?" Harry asked nervously. Ginny put down her brush and looked at him.

"Well, it was really hard last term, but it's gotten so much better this term." She said, grinning at him knowingly. Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Well, that's good. I miss it a lot."

"Yeah, but you guys will be there next year. That'll be fun." Ginny said, almost kicking herself at her lame response.

"Yeah." Said Harry, still carefully avoiding her eye.

"Harry? Why won't you look at me anymore?" Ginny asked quietly after a few moments. Harry didn't even realize she was standing right beside him until just then.

"I don't know what you mean." He said, looking up at her for less than a second, and then looking down at his hands.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, kneeling in front of him. "I thought we were friends, but if you won't even look at me, how will we be friends?" She demanded, placing a hand on his knee. He finally looked up into her eyes, preparing to tell her everything.

"I—" He began, but he broke off as he felt a stirring in his pants. _Oh shite, not now_. He thought furiously. He felt a blush rising quickly into his cheeks as he realized he was getting rather excited, just from looking at her and her touching him. He leapt up quickly, causing her to fall back, surprised. He ran flat out from the room and took refuge in the bathroom, barely hearing Ginny calling him. Ginny flung herself on her bed and sobbed into the pillow for five minutes until Hermione ran in the room and sat beside her.

"Ginny, are you sleeping?" Hermione demanded, rolling her over. "Ginny, what's _wrong_?" Hermione asked when she saw Ginny's tears.

"He hates me!" She said bitterly.

"Ginny, he doesn't—" Hermione tried to say.

"He does! He won't even look at me, and when I asked why, he didn't answer and then I asked him how could we be friends if he wouldn't look at me, and he looked ready to answer, then he got all scared and ran from the room! I revolt him, Mione! He hates me!" Ginny said, dissolving in another flood of tears while Hermione sat with her, trying to soothe her.

Meanwhile Harry decided that he would just walk in Ginny's room, grit his teeth, and tell her how he feels. He made quite sure his pants were still before heading toward Ginny's room, but as he was about to knock, he heard something that almost made his heart break. Ginny was crying, saying something about him hating her while Hermione tried to tell her he, Harry, did not hate Ginny. Harry walked swiftly to Ron's room.

"Ron!" Harry said as he entered. Ron was feeding Pig and Hedwig. He jumped and turned to Harry.

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked, stowing the food on the top of his wardrobe. He turned back to find Harry sitting on the bed, head in hands, muttering furiously. "Harry?"

"Your sister thinks I hate her." He said in distress. He kicked the bedside table furiously, achieving nothing but a throbbing pinky toe and a dent in his shoe. Ron was at a loss for words.

"What the hell? Why?" He demanded. "What did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do a bloody thing! Well, I kind of ran out of her room after she asked why I wouldn't look at her or talk to her, but I had a good reason!" Harry said, standing up.

"Why would you run out of her room? And why won't you talk to her? And why won't you look at her?" Ron asked furiously.

"I can't talk to her because I want her, I can't look at her because it turns me on, and I ran out of her room because I got a boner!" Harry hissed. Ron looked taken aback.

"Oh, um, well, those are pretty good reasons…" he said lamely.

"What am I going to do!" Harry yelled in frustration.

"BOYS! GIRLS! YOU BETTER GET READY FOR DINNER!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed up at them. "AND REMEMBER, IT'S FORMAL!"

"Well, first off we better get ready, then we'll figure out what you're going to do." Ron said as he picked up his casual tux and started to get dressed. Harry fetched his from his bag and got dressed as well, just as Hermione walked in to get her dress. She gave Harry a dirty look, grabbed her dress, kissed Ron, and then swept back to Ginny's room.

"Oh, Ginny, that dress is marvelous!" She said as she closed the door. Ginny had on an off the shoulder, floor length black dress that had a small ruffled train at the back. She looked at her figure in the mirror, examining her curves.

"You think?" She asked softly. Hermione nodded vigorously behind her.

"Absolutely." She said, putting hers on. Her dress was also black, but it stopped just below the knee in a billowy fashion. Hers had long sleeves that flared out at the ends. They both stepped into their heels and hastened to do their make up.

Meanwhile Harry and Ron were already heading downstairs. Lupin and Tonks were already there, hand in hand. Many of the other members of the Order were already coming out of the fire and Apparating. Most of them were taking their seats. When almost everybody was seated, Ginny and Hermione came gracefully down the stairs.

Harry had just taken a sip of butterbeer and choked on it when he saw Ginny. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her. She did not look at him, but sat down by Hermione, who was next to Ron. Harry was on Ron's other side. Everyone had finally taken their seats at the table which held Mrs. Weasley's fabulous cooking. Harry looked around at all the familiar faces. Charlie, Fred, George, Bill whose face was still scarred by the werewolf that had attacked him, Fleur, to his surprise Percy, Mr. Weasley, McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Moody, Lupin, Tonks, and many others.

"If I could have your attention?" Mr. Weasley said from the head of the table. All eyes turned to him. "As we all know, this dinner was held for someone we all knew, cared about, and know should be sitting right here with us. Albus Dumbledore.

"I just wanted to say a few words in his memory before we eat. Dumbledore was the bravest, noblest, honest, most decent man I've ever had the honor to know. His life was taken from him horribly and unfairly by someone we thought of as an ally." Here Mr. Weasley paused, trying to control his anger and remorse.

"He was a courageous and outstanding wizard who should've been around to see all of us after the final battle. Those who knew him, were very fortunate indeed to be honored by his presence, and those who did not, have no idea what they missed out on.

"Therefore I raise a toast to the memory of a man who lived a spirited life, and led those who he cared for on, giving them strength. Please join me in remembering Albus Dumbledore." Mr. Weasley raised his glass high, and then drank, and everyone else did the same, murmuring Dumbledore's name.

-

Harry lay awake for a long time after Ron's snores had filled the bedroom. He could not get to sleep for anything. He slid off his bed, pulled on Muggle jeans and a shirt, grabbed his glasses, and headed downstairs. He pulled a butterbeer from a shelf, cooled it, and then sat down at the scrubbed wooden table. He could sense someone behind him, and turned quickly, wand out. Ginny stood there, fully dressed and Harry lowered his wand.

"Gin…what're you doing up?" He asked, summoning another butterbeer, cooling it, and offering it to her. She came forward and sat next to Harry.

"Couldn't sleep," She said simply, opening her drink, "you?"

"Same." Harry said dully, taking another swig from the bottle.

"What time is it anyway?" She asked, looking at him closely.

"Bout 5:30." Harry said, checking his watch. Ginny sighed. "What?"

"Nothing." She said dismissively. Harry left it at that for now.

"You looked very pretty tonight." He said, amazed at his own daring. Ginny looked up at him, a small smile playing at her lips, (oh how he wanted the feel of those lips on his), then took another swig of her drink, turning away from him.

"What's wrong, Gin?" He asked, looking at her face.

"I'm just a little sad, is all."

"Why would you be sad?" Ginny didn't answer him. "It's me isn't it? I've upset you…again." He stood up from the table and walked aimlessly towards the living room. He felt a small hand on his arm before he could sit in the leather armchair. He turned. Ginny was very close to him.

"Harry? What happened? What did I do?" She asked evenly.

"Nothing, Gin, I'm just being a royal prat." Harry said, looking at her hands, which were on his.

"Yes, you are." Ginny agreed.

"I'm sorry." Harry replied, unsure of what else to say. Ginny stood on tiptoe and was moving her face closer to his.

"Don't be." She whispered, coming closer. He leaned in, hoping against hope …and then they heard a loud bang from in the kitchen and both pulled away from their almost-kiss immediately. Harry was saved the trouble of cursing angrily by Molly Weasley bustling into the living room. When she saw them she stopped.

"Dears, what are you doing up so early?" She asked worriedly; completely unaware of what she'd almost walked in on.

"Um, I couldn't sleep, and I found Harry in the kitchen. Apparently he couldn't sleep either." Ginny said truthfully. Molly nodded.

"Understandable." She said heavily, a saddened look coming into her eyes. She turned away and began tidying up distractedly. Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Ginny's eyes were sad, Harry's unsure.

"I'm going to try and get a couple hours sleep." Harry said, turning to Molly. She nodded, but Ginny looked hurt. Harry looked at her a moment before turning and slowly ascending the stairs. He faintly heard Mrs. Weasley asking Ginny where she was going.

"Flying," She said to her mother sharply. Harry heard her rummaging around in a closet downstairs for her broom, then the front door open and slam loudly. He pushed open his and Ron's door only to find that Ron had someone else in his bed with him.

"Aw, Ron! Hermione!" Harry shouted, shielding his eyes as he saw Ron in the middle of undoing Hermione's bra. He stumbled out the door, slamming it behind him. "Lock the bloody door if you're going to do that!" Harry yelled through it. Harry went downstairs, grabbed his Firebolt from the same closet Ginny had grabbed her broom, and left the house, deciding he'd never be able to sleep now.

He set off on his broom, not really paying attention to where he was going. Behind the Weasley's backyard, or, field, rather, there were dense woods, and shortly behind that, a small lake. He could see a small red headed figure staring out across its surface. Harry landed quickly and propped his broom by a tree next to Ginny's.

He stood away from her quietly, watching her. She had her arms folded around her and was leaning her weight on one leg and resting the other with her foot turned out. She reached up and ran a hand through her soft curls, then let her arm drop and hang carelessly over the other one. She was fascinating and she didn't even know it. He took a deep breath and swallowed with difficulty.

He walked up next to her and the two stood there in silence, gazing out at the rising sun above the distant trees. The lake was still and quiet, with the exception of the occasional frog leaping in at various times. Harry desperately needed to talk to Ginny, but he was afraid of her reaction. She might bat-bogey hex him to next year. Luckily he was saved the trouble of breaking the silence.

"You found me." Ginny said softly, not looking at him.

"Not intentionally. I walked in on Ron and Hermione almost doing the dirty, but they weren't quite there yet and I left the house as fast as I could." Harry said.

"That's disgusting. Not quite smart of them to do that with mum mere meters away from them." Ginny said thoughtfully. Harry snorted and a small grin appeared on Ginny's face as well.

"Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I know that I've hurt you and it just kills me to know I've made you suffer." Harry said sadly. Ginny turned to face him.

"You have." She said calmly.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to." Harry said, looking in her eyes. It was important she understood this.

"I know, Harry." She said. And without wasting a minute, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him hard and passionately. He staggered back, but quickly placed his arms around her thin figure. They kissed for minutes on end and when they finally stopped, Harry looked at Ginny thoughtfully.

"What?" She whispered.

"Does this mean we're together, then?"

"You catch on quick, Potter." She said with a grin and pulled him into another kiss.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your reviews! Oh, and technically, Harry only saw Ginny in her underwear. Ha ha. And yes, I did right this shortly after finishing the 6th HP book. I was quite disappointed at the ending of it, but you know, it's JKR's wonderful work none the less! Thanx again for the reviews!**


	3. Love

A/N: Just thought I'd let you guys know, I tend to get into more detail involving clothes and houses and…other things. I like to explain everything so that my readers can get a good idea of what things should look like. If that annoys you, you might as well stop reading now, because I really can't help it. I add detail without realizing it. I hope you'll all continue to read and thanks for the reviews so far!

Chapter 3

Love

(Two days later)

"No, Ginny!" Hermione said in frustration. "It's _levi**corpus**_! Not _levi**corpse**_! And don't say it aloud!"

"I know, Hermione! I never could do it properly, even after Harry told us about it! I'm just, my head is…elsewhere…" She said, her eyes coming to rest on Harry, who was sitting quietly in an armchair in the corner. He had a Quidditch book open on his lap but was more interested in the fiery redhead across the room.

"Harry, go, Ginny really needs to learn this for her Defense Against the Dark Arts exam!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Mione, it's _extra_." Ginny pointed out.

"So? It still helps!" Hermione said. "_Go_, Harry!" She said, pointing out the door. He looked at his friend with amusement before standing, kissing Ginny quickly and walking out of the living room. He poked his head back in the doorway just in time to see Ginny, wand pointing at Hermione, who was hanging upside down. Ginny muttered the counter curse and caught Hermione as she fell.

"Better?" She asked, highly amused.

"Much better." Hermione smiled. Harry snickered and went upstairs to find Ron.

"Ron? How bout a game of chess?" He asked as Ron came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, sure Harry." He said distractedly as he led the way to his room. They set up the chessboard and began to play. After about fifteen minutes Ginny and Hermione entered. Ginny sat down on Harry's lap just as Ron's queen took Harry's bishop. Hermione frowned at the small pieces. She'd never been one for that game.

"I missed you." Harry said slowly, looking up at Ginny.

"I've been away from you for fifteen minutes." Ginny said with a giggle.

"I know." Harry nodded. Ginny bent down and kissed him softly.

"Oi! Get a room!" Ron snapped grumpily. "Or finish this game!"

"Will Ginny's room be okay, Ron?" Harry asked innocently. Ron stood up quickly, toppling the chessboard to the floor, the pieces screaming and running.

"_YOU—!_" He began.

"_Relax_, Ron, I was joking." Harry said. "Don't get all like that on me. Remember what _I_ walked in on the other day?" Ron flushed a deep crimson. Ginny giggled. Hermione looked sheepish.

"What time is it?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Bout 11:30, why?" Harry asked as he lightly ran his fingers over Ginny's back. He could feel her shuddering.

"Well, Harry, in case you've forgotten, Ginny leaves for Hogwarts tomorrow." Hermione said pointedly.

"And?" Ginny said, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck.

"Have you gotten your things packed?" Hermione asked in a Molly voice.

"I'll get around to it."

"Ginny! You should be sleeping and you haven't even packed your _things_?"

"Fine, fine. I'm going." She said, giving Harry a small pinch on his neck and walking to her room.

"I'll go help her." Harry said, standing up and heading for the stairs.

"Not so fast, Potter." Ron said. Harry turned to look at his two best friends.

"What?" He asked.

"We should talk." Ron said, pointing at the chair Harry had just stood from. He was sitting down with Hermione standing behind the chair, her hand resting on the back of it. They looked quite intimidating, actually.

"Um, okay, what about?" Harry asked nervously as he sat back down.

"Ginny, of course."

"What about Ginny?"

"Harry, she's my sister. I need to know if…"

"Ron, I have the best intentions and I don't intend on leaving her at all." Harry said sharply.

"Okay, but the way you two carry on—"

"_Us_?" Harry said, looking from Ron to Hermione. "What about _you_ two?"

"Well, see, for us Mum knows and she doesn't mind. Ginny on the other hand is her only little girl and you know how Mum gets…" Ron trailed off.

"Well, then we'll just tell Molly." Harry said reasonably.

"Not my call, mate. You have to talk to Ginny on that one." Ron said, shrugging his shoulders. "But another thing. If, and only if, you do happen to hurt Ginny, you will have six of her brothers and her father to watch out for." Ron said stoutly.

"Believe me, I know." Harry said, running a hand through his untidy hair. Ron nodded and leaned back in his chair. Harry took this as saying he could leave. He left the chair and headed upstairs. Ginny's door was open. He knocked on it, but she didn't turn from the window. She didn't even seem to have heard it.

Harry went forward and slid his arms around her from behind. "Gin…?" He said softly, uncertainly. She turned to him and buried her face in his chest. He held her there for a while, not really knowing what was going on. Eventually he pushed her back to look at her. She placed her hands on his arms. Her eyes were welling with unshed tears.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" He asked, wiping away a single tear that had fallen.

"I'm just going to miss you is all." She said with a watery smile.

"You'll be back right after your exams. It'll only be a week at the most." Harry said gently.

"Merlin, that seems like a long time, Harry." She said with a small giggle.

"It does, Gin, it does." He said, pulling her to him and holding her close.

"Ginny? Love, wake up." Harry said, running his forefinger between her eyebrows and down her nose repeatedly. Her eyelids fluttered and he withdrew his hand.

"Good morning, Harry." She said with a sleepy smile.

"Morning, love. I brought you tea." He said, handing her a cup from the nightstand. She took it gratefully and sat up against her pillows. Harry sat back beside her. "It's nearly nine and I figured you'd want up." He said, running his finger down her silky thigh.

"You figured right." She said softly, sipping her tea.

"So how do you think you'll do on your exams?" He asked.

"I don't really know Harry." She replied, looking into space. Just then they heard pounding footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Ginevra? Are you up yet? Get a move on!" Mrs. Weasley was quickly approaching Ginny's room. Ginny and Harry leapt off the bed and searched for a place to hide Harry for what seemed like hours, but was really only milliseconds before Ginny finally shoved him in her cramped closet. _("Oof!" Harry grunted.)_

She slammed the door right as Molly walked in. "Oh good!" She said, smiling as she saw her daughter. Harry was in the closet biting his tongue and rubbing his nose furiously, for the door had closed upon it seconds before.

"Morning, mum." Ginny said lightly.

"I just wanted to make sure your up. We have to leave in less than two hours, so you'd best hope you get everything packed!"

"I will, mum." Ginny said, as if she'd said this for the past six years.

"Good." Her mother seemed satisfied as she started to leave. Ginny started inching towards her closet. "Oh, and Ginny?"

"Yes, mum?"

"Don't sleep like that, you never know who might come in here in the mornings." She indicated to Ginny's short night shorts, oversized T-shirt and no bra. Ginny flushed as her mother left the room, closing the door behind her. Ginny flung open the closet door and Harry stumbled out, still holding his nose, which had bled only a little before he'd stopped the flow.

"_Tergeo_!" Ginny said as she pointed her wand at Harry's nose. The blood disappeared. "I'm sorry Harry! I thought the door had hit something, but I thought it was your shoe." She said, forcing back a grin.

"Oh gee thanks." He said sarcastically. Ginny smiled up at him. He gave up on pretending to be mad, bent down and kissed her gently. His arms snaked around her waist and she put hers around his neck.

"I better get packed." She said breathlessly when they pulled away. Harry waved his wand about the room and everything, spell books, potions, robes and notes all flew into her trunk neatly and it closed with a snap.

Ginny laughed and kissed him again…and again…and again, until she finally told him to go eat breakfast while she got ready. He reluctantly agreed and headed into the kitchen. Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already sitting down.

"Harry, dear, help yourself. I made bacon and eggs and toast, oh and there is some pumpkin juice in this pitcher. I looked for you earlier. Where were you?" She asked curiously.

"Just taking a walk." He said simply, helping himself to breakfast. Mrs. Weasley didn't look convinced, but Ginny walked down just then, distracting her mother by pulling Harry up and standing in front of everybody, holding his hand. Harry looked at her in surprise.

"Mum, dad, Ron, Hermione, Harry and I are seeing each other…again." Ginny announced rather suddenly. Arthur's fork fell with a clatter, and Molly took in a sharp breath. Ron and Hermione just smirked at each other and continued eating.

"S-sorry?" Arthur stammered.

"We're seeing each other. We found what needed to be fixed, fixed it, and now we're fine." Ginny said, positively beaming at Harry. Mrs. Weasley burst into tears.

"I knew it! I knew it!" She sobbed.

"Ginny, hurry or you'll be late!" Mr. Weasley said after he'd put Ginny's trunk on the train. Harry quickly walked Ginny to the train where she leapt on. He could see Luna waiting for her patiently. Ginny turned to face Harry.

"I love you, Gin." He said quietly. Her eyes filled.

"I love you too, Harry." She said softly. She bent down, her long hair falling over his face and kissed him fervently. She broke the kiss, as the train started moving. She shut the door and leaned out the window, waving at Harry and he waving at her, until the train disappeared around the corner.

"Calm down, sparky, come on." Hermione said, grabbing Harry by the ear and dragging him back over to Ron and his parents.

"Shall we?" Mrs. Weasley said, beginning to turn in a circle. The others did the same and in an instant, they were all back at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley hurried into the kitchen, Hermione right behind her, and Ron behind Hermione.

Mr. Weasley sank down into an armchair with a newspaper, and Harry realized he didn't know what to do with himself. He was normally always with Ginny, even if it had only been for three days so far. He decided to talk to Mr. Weasley, who had been strangely distant with him.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Arthur, Harry." Mr. Weasley corrected him. Harry felt awkward.

"Uhm, Arthur?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I'd like to talk to you about something." Harry said. Arthur looked up at him, folded his paper, set it aside and looked at Harry with rapt attention. Harry sat down opposite him and took a deep breath.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask…um…do you, er, feel-uncomfortable-with-me-dating-Ginny?" He asked, rushing the last part. Arthur blinked.

"Heaven's no, Harry. I'm completely and utterly relieved and happy she chose you. Why would you think otherwise?" Arthur watched him carefully.

"Well, um, you've been rather _distant_ with me, and I wondered if it had anything to do with me and Ginny." Harry said, blushing at his own stupidity. To his surprise, Arthur laughed heartily. Harry stared.

"Forgive me, Harry, but the reason I've been distant, not only towards you, is because I've been rather immersed in my own thoughts. You know they are electing a new Minister of Magic in the fall?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said, now focusing on Arthur with his own full attention.

"Well, before he passed, Dumbledore rather thought I'd make a great Minister, and seeing as how I'm pretty much second in command, they'd practically give me the job, unless I declined it, which would lead to another election. I've just been thinking hard about it lately." Arthur said, rubbing his eyes. Harry nodded.

"I see. So…you have no objection what-so-ever to Ginny and I being together?"

"Ah, Harry. A father will always have his worries about his youngest child, his daughter. If you feel you can give her what she wants, and if you truly want to be with her, then there should be no objections from anyone. Do you understand the meaning beneath this?" Arthur asked, a twinkle similar to Dumbledore's in his eyes.

"That if I hurt her, you will hex me into a year from now?" Harry said, smiling.

"Oh, longer than just a year, dear boy. You can bet on that. But you're a good man, Harry. A good man. I have no doubts that you will always love Ginny and support her in the best way you can. Don't worry, son." Arthur picked his paper back up, and Harry, sensing this conversation was done, stood up to leave.

"Thank you, Arthur."

"Whatever for?"

"For believing in Ginny and me. It means a lot." Harry said. Arthur smiled and turned back to his paper.

"You're most welcome, Harry."

A/N: well, there's chapter three! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They keep me going! It really means a lot to me that you like my story so much so far.


	4. Brotherly Fury

A/N: Okay, now, in this chapter it's a month later, Ginny is back from Hogwarts for the summer, and things heat up for her and Harry. No naughtiness yet, well, not totally…lol.

Chapter 4

Brotherly Fury

Harry stood staring into the fire at the Burrow. He was thinking about, who else? Ginny. Constantly. He dreamed about her when he slept, he wanted her when she wasn't with him, and she drove him insane with lust when she was near him. Harry jumped as two delicate hands came around his waist and tightened their grip on him. He smiled as Ginny rested her head on his back.

"Hey, you." He said, turning and pulling her closer to him. She leaned her head back and looked into his emerald eyes.

"Harry? Why are you down here all alone, at three in the morning?" She asked him softly while she traced the letters on his shirt with her fingernail.

"I couldn't sleep." He said quietly. She studied him for a moment before leaning away from him and pulling him by the hand towards the stairs. "Gin?" He asked, confused. She smiled at him, but didn't let go of his hand until they were in her room and she was shutting the door and locking it.

"Where'd Hermione go?" He asked in a whisper.

"Well, she noticed I was getting up, asked where I was going. I said you were downstairs,"

"How'd you know?" Harry interrupted.

"I just did. Anyway, she said would I mind bringing you to my room tonight so she could, uh, surprise Ron…yeah I know…ew…anyway, and I agreed to it whole-heartedly." Ginny said, walking slowly towards him as she said all this. She stood on tiptoe and placed a tender kiss on Harry's lips. He wrapped her in his arms and lifted her off the ground, spinning her around before putting her back down.

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked her. She shrugged.

"Cuddle?" She suggested. Harry snorted and she looked hurt.

"No, no, love, it's just the term, it makes me laugh." Harry explained quickly.

"Well, you know what makes me laugh?" She said, sliding her hands slowly down his back. Without warning, she used both hands and grabbed Harry's rear pretty hard, and just as she'd expected, he yelped and blushed. She had to use him to keep her standing up, she was laughing so hard.

"Ooh, you'll pay for that, Ginevra." Harry said, moving his head down to hers.

"Will I?" She asked. Harry kissed her down her jaw line, sucked on her neck a bit, and then moved up to her ear. "Harry! No!" She said, laughing as she tried to push him away. He was blowing soft, warm air into her ear. She raised her shoulder to block her ear and Harry went for the other one instead. She seized his head in her hands and kissed him heatedly. Harry wore a big grin when they pulled away.

"Harry, you _know_ how I get when you do that!" She scolded, but she was smiling sheepishly.

"I _know_ I do." He said, leaning down and kissing her again. They had just stumbled and fell onto the bed when Hermione appeared with a pop. Ginny squealed and Harry promptly fell back off the bed.

"Harry! Get back to your room quickly! Molly is on her way to check in there, and then in here. Hurry!" She said, picking him up off the floor and shoving him to the middle of the room. He cast a sad look at Ginny who was sitting up on the bed, gazing after him.

She lifted her hand in a half-hearted wave, and then he spun quickly and was back up in his room. He threw back the covers to his bed, took off his glasses and leapt in just as the door opened and Molly poked her head in.

"Close one, huh, mate?" Ron said from his bed after Mrs. Weasley had left.

"I'll say." Harry said. He was extremely put out. He had thought he and Ginny were finally going to share that special night, but yet again, they hadn't been able to.

"Potter?" Ron said sharply. "Were you shagging my sister?"

"Now Ron, do you _really_ want to know that?" Harry teased. All he got as a reply was a grumble and the sound of Ron turning his back to him. Harry shook his head, rolled over and eventually fell asleep. He had a dream that started almost right when he'd gone unconscious, like a movie waiting to play.

_In the dream, he was sitting at a rather large kitchen table. A red-haired woman with dark brown eyes was looking across it at him fondly. He looked to his right and there sat a red-haired, green-eyed little girl, about the age of four, to his left, two identical boys, both with black untidy hair and brown eyes, around the age of six. _

"_Mummy, I want the syrup." One boy stated._

"_Ask properly, James." The older Ginny said._

"_Mummy, will you kindly pass me the syrup please?" He corrected. _

"_Certainly." She said. "Jasper, chew with your mouth closed." She directed at James' twin. He snapped his mouth shut. Harry looked at Ginny and she laughed. _

"_Mummy! He's doing it again!" The little girl cried. Jasper sat with his mouth wide open showing the girl all the partly chewed food in it._

"_Jasper, stop tormenting Lilly, and I believe your mother told you to chew with your mouth shut." Harry told his, apparent, son. He was surprised to hear the deepness and firmness in his voice. _

"_Sorry, daddy." Jasper said, looking down at his plate. Harry smiled and looked around at the table. Ginny stood to collect the kid's plates to reveal a very pregnant stomach. Ginny looked at him. _

"_Harry? Harry?"_

"Harry! Love, wake up!" Ginny shook him awake. Harry sat up straight immediately and looked around rather wildly. "Harry?" Ginny asked uncertainly. Harry's eyes flew to her stomach and then back at her. The dream had seemed so real.

"I'm fine." He said, trying to clear his mind of the breakfast table dream. It had been so short, but it had seemed so long. Ginny sat down beside him and lifted his head with her hands.

"Love, what did you dream about?" She asked him quietly. He turned his startling green eyes to her chocolaty ones.

"What?"

"You were mumbling in your sleep, something about Jasper, Lilly, and me. Harry, who's Jasper?" She inquired.

"It was just a dream." He said. She waited expectantly, so he told her all about the dream. He'd expected this to depress her. Quite the contrary. She leapt up and pulled him with her, doing a weird kind of jig that involved much jumping.

"Ginny, what—?"

"Oh Harry, you may have been looking into our future!" She exclaimed excitedly. Harry stared at her.

"Our future? How could I see our future?" He asked, more to himself.

"I don't know, Harry. But it's marvelous. James, Lilly and Jasper. What lovely names for children." She said thoughtfully. While she let her mind wander, Harry looked into her face, her glowing, happy face. She hadn't seemed this happy in a long time. Sure she'd been happy, but that was a wild crazy hyper happy. This was a more calm, peaceful feeling for her. Harry sighed.

"I love you." He said. She turned to him in surprise.

"I love you too." She said softly. "What's wrong?" She asked, coming closer to him and slipping her arms around his waist.

"Nothing, just thinking…" He said, putting his arms over hers around her waist.

"About?"

"You." He said, kissing her cheek. "Us." He kissed the other. "Our future." He said, enveloping her in a deeply passionate kiss.

Just then they heard two loud _CRACK_s and both turned quickly. Fred and George Weasley stood gaping at them. For once in their life, the twins were speechless.

"Were you just _snogging_ our _sister_, Potter?" George demanded.

"Uhm, well erm, you see, the—er—the thing is…uh…" Harry stuttered. Fred remained silent, but looked from Harry to Ginny, to Harry's arm that was still around Ginny. They immediately broke apart and stood about three feet from each other.

"What's the thing, Potter?" George demanded. Harry stared at his feet at a complete loss for words. He'd had it all planned what he'd say if he were to be confronted like this, but all of it was dissolving as fast as Fred's silence.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" Fred bellowed.

"Fred, please. We're together now." Ginny said to her brother, indicating to herself and Harry.

"No, you two broke up a year ago." George said stubbornly.

"Well, we discovered we still cared for each other and now we're back together." Ginny said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE CAN SNOG YOU IN HIS ROOM, GINNY!" Fred roared.

"THIS IS RON'S ROOM, FRED!" Ginny shouted just as loud.

"_Do you see him anywhere_?" George jumped in.

"_ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP! THIS IS STUPID! I LOVE GINNY AND SHE LOVES ME! THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS_!" Harry yelled. The twins and Harry stood glaring at each other.

"Hey, what's all the shouting about?" Someone asked from the doorway.

"Oh, Charlie!" Ginny cried, running to him and giving him a hug.

"Hey, Gin-Gin. What's wrong? Why's everyone all pissed off?" Bill said, coming in behind Charlie.

"Bill!" She said, turning to him and giving him a big hug as well.

"Can't anyone talk in peace?" Percy demanded, walking in behind Bill. Ginny rushed to give him a hug too.

"Fred, what's going on?" Charlie asked his younger brother. Fred was red in the face and fuming.

"Him…and her!…together!…again!…snogging!" Fred stuttered, pointing from Harry to Ginny. Bill was the only one who seemed to get it. He stared from Ginny to Harry then looked back at the twins.

"What?" He asked softly. George put his hand up to silence Fred's incoherent sputtering.

"We Apparated up here after saying hi to everyone downstairs because we were gonna wake Harry up a little rudely, then we found him already awake, kissing Ginny! Over and over again!" George explained.

"Why you little—!" Bill ran at Harry with an alarming wolfish growl, closely followed by Charlie and Fred. Ginny stepped in front of Harry, took out her wand, and calmly blasted all three back off their feet. Percy squeaked and scurried away so the flying brothers wouldn't hit him. Bill stood up first, red-faced and seething.

"Honestly! You're all being ridiculous!" She said, stowing her wand back in her pocket. Harry was in shock, still standing behind her.

"How long?" Charlie demanded.

"Uhm, it's about nearly two months now, right, Harry?" She said, turning to him with a smile. He nodded.

"TWO MONTHS?" All four bellowed. Percy was carefully looking at the ceiling.

"And it never ran across your mind that your SIX brothers might want to know?" George asked furiously.

"Ron knows, and we were going to tell you five tonight because we knew you were coming."

"Ron knows?" Percy asked.

"Ron knows what?" Ron asked as he walked in, holding Hermione's hand.

"That these two are together." Percy said. He was being very reasonable. He hadn't shouted…yet.

"Oh of course. They've been together for two months." Hermione said dismissively, gesturing with the hand that held Ron's. All five of the other Weasley brothers noticed this.

"So you two finally got it together, huh?" Fred asked his youngest brother with a grin.

"_Oh_ my _GOD_!" Ginny shouted. They all looked at her. "_That is _SO_ unfair! Harry and _I_ get together, and you want to _KILL_ him, but Ron gets with _HERMIONE_, and you five are all _FINE_ with it!_ I suppose it's because I'm a _girl_, is it?" Ginny demanded in a harsh and dangerous voice.

"Well, Ginny, it's just, you're our baby sister and even though _I'm_ fine with it, some of our brothers are just _upset_." Percy said, shooting his brothers a look.

"Thank you, Percy." Ginny said gratefully. Harry couldn't blame her. He was very grateful to Percy as well. Two Weasley brothers down, four to go.

"Let me try, love." Harry whispered to Ginny. She nodded and stepped aside.

"Okay, guys, why don't we discuss this like calm adults." Harry suggested, sitting down on his bed. "Have a seat." He indicated to Ron's bed. He took in the four Weasley's. Bill's long hair was falling out of the ponytail, Charlie was practically steaming he was so mad, Fred's eyes were popping, and George just looked at Harry coldly. Despite all this, they sat down on the bed and Harry sat in front of them.

Ginny sat down by him, but kept her hands in her lap. Why make them angrier than they already were? "Okay, um, I was thinking I could talk to you guys about why you're mad about me and Ginny." Harry said timidly.

"You've already hurt her once and you aren't going to do it again!" Fred snapped.

"Fred!" Ginny began.

"It's alright." Harry told her softly. "Guys, I have no intention of hurting Ginny again, ever, in my life, ever! I love her very much and I'm gonna be there for her and support her." Harry said, looking at them all.

"How do we know that, though, how do you know that, how can she know that?" Charlie asked Harry loudly.

"You guys just have to trust me. I know it in my heart that we'll be together a long time. All of you, including Ginny, just have to trust me." He said firmly.

"If you hurt her," Bill began.

"I'm not—" Harry tried to say.

"I said, _if_, Harry. _If_ you hurt her, you do know that nothing compares to the wrath of the Weasley brothers, right?" Bill finished. Harry swallowed dryly and nodded. Bill looked at Harry for a while. "Right." He said, getting up. Harry, Ginny and the remaining three brothers remaining on the bed were taken aback.

"That's it?" Ginny asked him.

"Yes, I heard what I needed to hear from Harry and I know he isn't lying." Bill said calmly, taking out his wand and tapping his head. His hair fell neatly back into the ponytail and he stowed his wand back in his pocket. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, then watched as Bill went over to talk to Ron and Hermione. _Three down, three to go. _Harry thought. He looked back at the others and cleared his throat.

"Well, I suppose if Bill and Percy _and_ Ron are fine with it, there's no point in me arguing the matter any further." Charlie said, standing up. He smiled at Ginny, and walked toward Percy. Harry turned back to the twins.

"We need to talk." Fred said.

"Okay." Harry waited patiently.

"Ginny, go away." George said.

"Oh, _really_ nice, George." She said moodily. She stood and walked to Hermione.

"Harry." George snapped. Harry turned to look back at the twins. "Listen to me, well, us."

"You do not want to get with Ginny unless you are absolutely positive you're committed to her." -Fred

"Because if you do anything, _any little thing_ to hurt her, the six Weasley brothers together will be nothing compared to what we'll do." -George

"We have quite a few products that need to be tested that we're a little reluctant to do on ourselves, if that tells you anything." -Fred

"So think about that before you ever decide to cause her any kind of pain. Okay?" Fred and George threatened. Harry nodded at them. They both stood up and Apparated away. Harry looked over and noticed everyone was gone except Ginny.

"How'd you manage that?" He asked her as she neared him. She pulled him up.

"I said I needed to talk to you." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What about?" He inquired, slipping his arms around her waist.

"Us." She said, kissing him deeply.

"GINNY! HARRY! BREAKFAST IS GETTING VERY COLD!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed up at them. Harry and Ginny broke apart and Ginny giggled.

"Things'll never change." She said, shaking her head.

"I hope not." Harry replied, kissing her again.

A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter.


	5. The Broomshed and Announcements

A/N: CHAPTER FIVE! I hope you guys like! There's naughtiness in this chapter, no sex, just groping and kissing and whatnot!

Chapter 5

The Broom Shed and Announcements

All the Weasleys including Hermione were sitting at the table when Harry and Ginny finally got downstairs. Ginny hadn't really wanted to talk to Harry about anything in particular, she'd just said that pretty much to get rid of everyone so she and Harry could have a few moments alone.

"It's so lovely to have the whole family together for the night, isn't it?" Mrs. Weasley beamed around at them all. Everyone nodded, unable to speak for all the amazing food in his or her mouths.

"Mum? Why is the whole family together?" Fred asked after he'd swallowed. Ginny and Harry looked up from their plates, as did almost everyone else except for Ron and Hermione. Everyone had been wondering the same thing.

"You'll all find out tonight after dinner." Molly said.

"But mum—" George began.

"Nope, not telling. You'll find out after dinner." She repeated. They all sighed loudly and continued to eat. Harry felt a small hand squeeze his knee and jumped. He looked over at Ginny who was still eating. Her hand was on his knee, but she'd given no knowledge of it. Harry was very confused until he felt her squeeze his knee in a reassuring way. She started to move her hand up and inward.

Harry froze, his fork halfway to his mouth. He looked over at Ginny who was still pretending she had no clue why he was looking at her and avoiding his eye. Her hand had made its way to the crotch of his pants and was now stroking it. He could feel his face starting to burn and he also felt an erection making it's way to the surface so he quickly grabbed her hand. She was trying very hard not to laugh.

So she wouldn't be able to do it anymore, he put her hand on her lap, and then linked his fingers with hers. She gave his hand a small squeeze and he squeezed back. Everyone had almost finished eating by this time and Molly was already collecting plates and cups from the table with her wand and directing them to the sink.

"Okay, Weasleys. I've decided we're going to buckle down on the house today. Would all of you be dears and go into the sitting room so we can assign parts?" Mrs. Weasley asked them sweetly while all their plates drifted away from them. They all stood as one and made their way to various places in the sitting room.

Arthur was in his normal chair with Molly standing behind it. Charlie and Bill were both leaning against the fireplace. The twins were sitting on the top of the couch with Ron, Hermione and Percy on the couch beneath them. Harry was sitting in another chair with Ginny perched on the arm of it.

"Okay then." Mrs. Weasley conjured up a list with her wand and snatched it out of the air. "Hmm…let's see now. Fred, George, and Ron, you three will be de-gnoming the garden, Bill, you and Charlie will help your father in the garage and the attic.

"Percy, you and Hermione will be helping me around the house, and Harry and Ginny will be cleaning out the broom shed out back. Now, no magic, kids. I want elbow grease. This place should sparkle. I'm getting tired of it being so dirty. Now, if nobody has any objections we'll jus—"

"Muuum!" Ron howled. "Can't I help around the house too and Percy can de-gnome the garden?"

"Certainly not Ronald Weasley. You know you're good at de-gnoming and you're dreadful at picking up the house. I believe I made the list completely fairly." Mrs. Weasley said forcefully.

"Yes, you did, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said with a meaningful look at Ron. He fell silent and didn't complain about his work any more after that. As everyone was trooping off to get to their work, Arthur and Molly stopped Harry at the door.

"We're trusting you Harry, dear." Mrs. Weasley said with a look at Ginny who was already outside.

"Of course." Harry said sincerely as he looked from Molly to Arthur. Molly nodded and Arthur clapped a hand to Harry's shoulder.

"Good man." He said. "Go on, she's waiting." He continued, waving Harry out the door. He smiled at the both of them, and then hurried to Ginny.

"What was all that about?" She asked him quietly.

"They're just worried." Harry said assuring his girlfriend.

"You do know that we really have to clean out the broom shed, right?" Ginny asked him as they headed towards it with an amused look on her face.

"Oh, do we? Damn." Harry said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha." Ginny said dryly as they entered the dark windowless shed and closed the door. It was hot and musty inside. Harry found a jar and used a spell Hermione had used a lot to trap fire in a jar. He set it on a shelf. It didn't give off much light, but neither of them was willing to have more. "Hmm…this is going to take a while. If only we had someone here who could use magic to do it?" She said, cocking her head at Harry.

"Gin, your mum said no magic."

"Yes, but she'd never know the difference." Ginny said, cocking her head the other way. Her hair caught the light from the fire and glowed brightly for a minute.

"I dunno…" Harry trailed off as he watched the gentle movements of her hair.

"Please?" She begged.

"Gin…"

"What do I have to do to convince you?" She asked, coming closer to him.

"Well…" He began. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him softly, placing her arms around his neck. "Um…" he started again. She quickly pushed her lips on his to silence him, working her tongue through his lips and caressing his. "Okay." He said breathlessly when they pulled apart.

He pulled away from her and waved his wand over the shed once and everything went neatly into place, all the dust and grime evaporated, leaving much more room than before. He turned back to Ginny and found her leaning against the door, twisting one of her curls in her finger. She pointed at his wand, then the door.

He placed locking, privacy and silencing charms on it, and then went to her. He slid his arms around her and she wrapped hers around his neck. He pushed her into the wall, kissing her. She kissed him back hungrily. He rocked his hips into her as they kissed. She moved her kisses across his jaw line and under his ear. He breathed deeply.

"Ooh, you like that, don't you Mr. Potter?" She said in a low voice.

"How can you tell?" He asked, whispering in her ear.

"You're pressed right up against me." She said with a small giggle.

"Aw, that's not fair." Harry protested.

"What?" She asked, pulling back to look longingly into his eyes.

"Well, at least when you're turned on the whole world doesn't have to know."

"Yes, but you know, don't you?" Ginny whispered. He responded by blowing softly in her ear. She shuddered in delight and moved her head to kiss him intensely. She ran her hands up under his shirt, his muscles rippling under her fingertips. He moved his own hands under her shirt and up her back. Her skin was silky smooth. He felt the back of her bra.

"Unclasp it." She mumbled huskily against his lips. He did so and she felt it loosen. He ran his hand to the front and paused. "What's wrong?" She asked, pulling back from their kiss.

"Can I?" He breathed. She nodded slowly and moved back in to kiss him. He grasped her soft breast gently in his hand and she drew in a sharp breath. He passed his thumb over her nipple and she kissed him harder. Suddenly she pulled away and took her arms out from under his shirt. "Gin?" He asked, afraid he'd upset her.

"Shh." She said, placing a finger to his lips. He saw her pull her shirt off, then she took her bra off the rest of the way and pressed her body to his again. Harry was sweating profusely by now; the summer heat wasn't the only cause of it.

"Get rid of the light." Ginny whispered into his ear, then kissed him under his ear again. He turned slightly, pointed his wand at the jar containing the flames and sent a spell at it. The jar broke and the flames vanished. Ginny jumped.

"What if they heard that?" She asked.

"Because of the privacy charm, all they can hear is us moving around, talking, and stuff being moved. To them it sounds like we're cleaning." Harry said in a rather deep voice. Ginny smiled.

"You're brilliant." She said, kissing him again. Harry trailed kissed down her neck and to her breast. She took in several deep breaths as he sucked a bit on her nipple. He kissed his way back up to her lips and she devoured his hungrily.

"We really need to do this more often, Gin." He whispered when they broke away.

"How long have we been in here, d'you think?" She asked.

"_Lumos!_" He muttered, and then directed the beam at his watch. "About half an hour at the least." He said to his topless girlfriend.

"We'd better get ready to get back." She said sadly.

"Why?" He asked, surprised.

"Because mum knows we always use magic some way or another and she knows that we hardy ever stay cleaning for more than forty-five minutes or so." Ginny replied, blinking in the light of his wand. Her lips were slightly swollen, as he was sure were his. Ginny bent over and got her bra. She put it on and then slipped her shirt on as well. Harry gazed at her for the longest time. She finally realized this.

"What is it?" She asked softly. He picked her up and twirled her around. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grasped his even untidier hair in her hands, then leaned down to kiss him again. He locked his arms under her bum so she wouldn't fall and kissed her back.

"I love you." He murmured against her lips.

"I love you too." She said back. "We'd better go." She added, letting herself slide slowly off Harry, who found this so enjoyable he could barely contain himself. She smoothed out the static in her hair that came from Harry grasping it. She headed for the door but Harry stopped her.

"Gin, it's not that simple for me." He said. She looked at him, confused. He looked down, and so did she.

"Oh!" She said, giggling.

"Ginny!" He said exasperatedly. She tried to stop laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry, I'm really not trying to laugh. Think about something else. Um, think about…gnomes!" She said randomly. Harry stared at her. "I dunno!"

"No, no, it's working. Okay, I'm all good. Just let me fix this light bulb." He said, pointing his wand up at it. It disappeared and a new one fixed itself in its place and came on immediately, showering them in light. Harry pulled the light cord to turn it off, and then took the charms off the door. Ginny walked out first.

"Harry! Your hair!" She said.

"What about it?" He asked.

"It's sticking straight up!"

"So?"

"Sex hair, Harry! They'll all recognize it."

"But we didn't—" He began.

"They won't know that! Fix it." She pleaded. Harry pointed his wand at his hair; getting all the static out of it, so it lay flat, well, as flat as it would. "Thank you." She said. He stepped out of the shed behind Ginny and they set off towards the house.

"Now can we know what the big announcement is?" Fred whined from his seat at the table. Molly sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Fred? _After_ dinner, _after_. Not before dessert, after dinner."

"But you said nothing about desert!" George piped up.

"Well I made it anyway and you're both going to eat it and enjoy it!"

"Okay." They both said, cowering under Molly's fierce stare. Harry and Ron snorted into their bottles of butterbeer. Just then Molly summoned a large banana pudding. It came to rest in the center of the table and everyone made a grab for the spoon. Harry got there first and offered it to Ginny.

She accepted it with a smile and spooned some of it onto her plate. Soon the bowl was completely empty and everyone sat at the table with full stomachs, all wanting to hear whatever was going to be said. Mrs. Weasley ushered them all into the living room and they all sat in various places.

"Now, Ron and Hermione have an announcement they'd like to make." Molly told them all. All eyes shifted from Mrs. Weasley and instead fell on Ron and Hermione, standing nervously by the fireplace. Ron's arm was around Hermione's waist and she had her arms folded. Harry glanced at Ginny. By the look on her face, she knew what this was about just as much as he did.

"I," Ron began, but stopped nervously. Fred and George broke into applause.

"Excellent speech little brother!" Fred shouted.

"Absolutely marvelous!" George added.

"Boys!" Arthur said. They shut up and looked at Ron expectantly with exaggerated attention. He seemed heartened by his brothers making fun of him, if that made any sense.

"I have asked Hermione to marry me." Ron stated.

"And I have accepted." Hermione added. This was met by complete silence. Harry looked around. Ginny looked hurt, Bill and Charlie looked shocked, Fred and George looked like they really, really wanted to laugh, and Percy looked like he was torn in between being happy for his brother, and making fun of him, giving him a pained expression. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley looked stressed at the family's reaction, and Ron and Hermione looked crestfallen. Harry decided to break the awkward silence.

"Well!" He said loudly. Everyone snapped out of their daze. "That's great you guys!" He said with false enthusiasm, standing up and giving Hermione a hug and shaking Ron's hand. Everyone else seemed to think this was the right thing to do, and followed Harry's lead. Somehow the twins and Bill and Charlie had gotten Ron away from Hermione, who came over to Harry and Ginny and Percy.

"Hi guys!" She said.

"Hi." Percy and Harry said. Ginny pretended she hadn't heard.

"Ginny?" Hermione began timidly.

"Oh Hermione, how are you? Lovely announcement." Ginny said formally, carefully examining the bricks on the wall behind Hermione.

"Ginny, are you angry at me?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no, why would I be angry at you, I mean, you are my best friend. If I were angry with you I'd have told you. After all, we tell each other _everything_." She said, putting particular emphasis on the last word.

"Wow, I'm thirsty! Percy, come with me!" Harry said enthusiastically pulling Percy with him as far away as he could, knowing what was coming.

"YOU COULDN'T TELL ME?" Ginny shrieked.

"Ginny, Ginny please—" Hermione tried to say.

"I TELL YOU _EVERYTHING_! _EVERYTHING_, HERMIONE!" She continued.

"Nobody knew but your parents, Ginny!" Hermione insisted.

"BUT YOU COULDN'T TELL YOUR_ BEST FRIEND_!" Ginny demanded.

"I told Ron I _wouldn't_—"

"Oh well, _excuse_ me! If _Ronniekins_ told you not to, of _course_ you wouldn't!" Ginny said. And with that she hurried out of the living room and up the stairs. Hermione sat heavily on the couch, head in hands. Ron went to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Both Bill and Charlie looked very stunned, Fred and George were cheering Ginny and Harry still had a grip on the surprised Percy's arm. Mrs. Weasley started to follow Ginny. Harry let go of Percy and tapped Molly on the shoulder.

"Maybe I could go up?" He asked. She nodded gratefully and went back to sit by Hermione and Ron. Harry hurried up after his girlfriend. He spotted her door that was closed tightly. He went to it and knocked timidly.

"Ginny?" He called through it.

"Go away!" She shouted.

"Ginny, it's Harry." Harry said. The door opened and Ginny pulled him in, slamming the door behind him. She went over and sat on her bed.

"Can you _believe_ that?" Ginny demanded, furious tears falling from her eyes. "I'm her _best friend_, practically her _sister_ and she didn't even tell me that she was _marrying_ my _brother_!" Ginny shouted angrily. Harry went and sat by her, wrapping her in his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm sure she just wanted to surprise you like everyone else. I doubt she did it to hurt you." Harry said softly as he stroked her hair.

"Oh I know she didn't! Now I feel horrible that I was that way to her. I should be happy for her! She'd be happy for me right? I don't know, Harry. I don't know why I do that." Ginny said, sniffling, still on his shoulder.

"Just apologize, love. She'll forgive you." Harry said, rocking her a little bit.

"I'll look so stupid." She said, shaking her head. Harry put a hand under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Hey, listen, everybody down there loves you and they know you were just shocked when you yelled at Mione. They won't think you're stupid in the least." Harry insisted, giving her a soft kiss on her pouty lips. She smiled tearily up at him when they pulled away.

"How do you do that?" She asked softly.

"What?" He asked, wiping a tear away from her cheek. She held his hand on her face and leaned into it, eyes closed. After several seconds she opened them and looked at Harry.

"Make everything okay with just a few words." She said. Harry smiled at her.

"I don't know. But you do the same for me." He said truthfully. She smiled thoughtfully and raised her face to him, begging to be kissed. He leaned down and kissed her softly, but eagerly. He parted her lips with his tongue and she met it with hers.

Eventually they pulled away. Ginny stood up and pulled Harry up with her. They made their way downstairs. Ginny and Hermione stood looking at one another uncomfortably, then all at once, they both rushed forward and hugged each other.

"I'm sorry, Mione!" Ginny said.

"Me too, Ginny!" Hermione replied.

"When's the wedding?" Ginny asked.

"Oh not at least for another year. We want to be graduated." Hermione answered.

"Good, we have just enough time to plan." Ginny said. With that she grabbed Hermione's hand and they rushed upstairs. Ron walked up to Harry.

"Wow, they sure are somethin, aren't they?" He said, shaking his head fondly.

"Yeah…" Harry agreed, staring after Ginny.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter five! Thank you guys again for your reviews! They keep me going! **


	6. Birthday Owl

A/N: WoOt! Here's chappie six, like I promised! Oh, and it's like, early July in the story now, whereas it was late June. So it's a few weeks later now.

Chapter 6

Birthday Owl

Harry burst back into Ron's room after he'd had breakfast with Molly and Arthur and shook Ron awake.

"Ron! Ron! Wake up!" Harry said, thumping him sharply on the head.

"S'matter?" Ron asked groggily as he sat up.

"Your parents say me, you, Ginny and Hermione can go into Hogsmeade for the day!" Harry said, pulling on jeans and a short-sleeved shirt.

"D'you ask?" Ron said, swinging his legs off the bed.

"Yeah."

"Are the girls still sleeping?"

"Yeah." Harry answered as he pulled on his socks and shoes.

"Bloody hell, Harry! I'm going back to bed. Wake me up when they're ready to go." Ron said, falling back on his pillows.

"Ron!" Harry said, trying and failing to pull him off the bed. He spun around and a split second later he was standing in Hermione and Ginny's room. Ginny was still sleeping, but Hermione was at the vanity brushing her hair.

"Harry!" She said, startled.

"Sorry. D'you think you could go to Ron's and my room and wake him up? His parents say we can all four go into Hogsmeade for the day. He said that when you were up he'd get up." Harry rambled off. Hermione smiled.

"Sure Harry. Let me get dressed." She said, grabbing her clothes and Apparating to the bathroom. Harry wondered why she didn't walk and he remembered Hermione didn't like people to see her in her nightdress.

"Oops." Harry said aloud to himself. He walked to Ginny's bed and looked down at her delicate figure, a strand of hair on her face was moving as she breathed on it. He pushed her hair away from her face and sat down on the side of her bed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

He was going to shake her awake, but he decided against it. He ran his hand instead down her cheek, bent down and kissed her softly. He was about to pull away when he felt her reach up, put her arms around his neck and turn so he fell into bed beside her.

"Why Mr. Potter! Were you hoping to take a peek at me?" Ginny asked, pretending to be outraged. Harry laughed.

"Actually no, but that's not a bad idea." He said, moving over, straddling Ginny and tickling her mercilessly. Ginny laughed and slapped at his hands. Harry smiled, bent down and kissed her deeply. She again pulled him down and he fell beside her. He rested his head on her breast and she stroked his hair.

"Guess what?" Harry said.

"Hmm?" Ginny asked.

"Me, You, Ron and Hermione are going into Hogsmeade today." Harry told her.

"Ooh! Really? Did mum and dad say it was okay?" She inquired.

"Yep."

"When can we go?"

"Whenever."

"Ooh!" Ginny said again. Harry suddenly had nothing under his head, for Ginny had leapt up to find something to wear. She was only in a tank top and her underwear. Harry couldn't help but grin and stare. Finally she pulled some tight jeans up over her hips and she pulled on a black shirt that said: '_Don't give me your attitude!_' on the front and on the back it said, '_I already have one!_'

Harry watched Ginny as she brushed out her long hair up into a ponytail and applied a little bit of makeup to her face, and then she slipped on some shoes. "Ready?" She asked Harry, holding out her hand. He stood up, took it, and they headed downstairs so Ginny could eat some sort of breakfast. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around in the kitchen and Mr. Weasley was nowhere to be seen.

Harry and Ginny sat down at the table and Ginny helped herself to some toast and jelly while they waited on Ron and Hermione. They weren't waiting long. Hermione soon came downstairs, closely followed by a disgruntled Ron.

They both grabbed toast and jelly, but Ron also got a handful of bacon and popped it into his mouth, closely followed by pumpkin juice. He hadn't even sat down yet. Ginny looked at him with a funny look on her face. Harry squeezed her knee.

"Are we Apparating or Flooing, then?" Harry asked the three of them.

"Apparating." Hermione and Ron said together just as Ginny voted flooing. She wasn't entirely used to Apparating and therefore didn't like it very much.

"It's okay Ginny, I'll floo with you." Harry said, standing up from the table. She smiled at him gratefully. Ron and Hermione shrugged at them, turned on their heel and disappeared. Ron had still had toast in his mouth. Ginny giggled and she and Harry went towards the fireplace. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny as they stood in the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and tossed it down.

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!" He shouted. He held on tight to Ginny as they swirled through fireplace after fireplace, finally coming to a stop at Hogsmeade. They stumbled out at Fred and George's shop and dusted off their clothes.

"Hmm. Where to?" Harry asked.

"I dunno. How bout the Three Broomsticks?" She suggested. Harry agreed to this wholeheartedly. They walked through the busy streets and quickly found the large pub. They stumbled in and started to look for a booth.

"Harry! Ginny!" They heard. They turned and found Neville Longbottom waving at them from a booth. He was sitting next to Luna Lovegood. They smiled and made their way over to their friends. "I haven't seen you two in ages!" Neville said to them.

"Neville, I go to school with you." Ginny said, slightly amused.

"Well, fine, I haven't seen Harry in ages!" Neville said. Harry noticed neither Neville nor Luna had a drink yet.

"I'll go get us some drinks, shall I?" Harry said, standing up.

"Okay." Ginny said, looking at him fondly.

"Ginny?" Luna asked. She looked at her friend.

"Yes?"

"Are you and Harry dating again?" Luna inquired. Ginny smiled.

"Yep."

"That's really nice, Ginny!" Neville said, popping in on the conversation.

"Yes, it really is." Luna agreed in her usual dreamy voice. Harry came back quickly with four chilled butterbeers in hand. He placed one in front of everybody and opened his own, putting his arm closest to Ginny around her.

"Ginny tells us you two are together again." Neville said, trying to make conversation. Harry nodded.

"Yep, we sure are. Suppose you and Luna are as well?" Harry asked. Neville blushed and nodded.

"Yes. We have a very healthy relationship now." Luna said, nodding solemnly. Harry tried his hardest not to laugh.

"That's good." Ginny said, nudging Harry's leg rather hard.

"So—so Neville, you've graduated?" Harry asked.

"Yes! Top marks in Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures. I did okay on everything else. Well, except for History of Magic. I got rather bad marks there." Neville said absentmindedly.

"That's cool. Any idea what your going to do now?" Harry asked Neville. Ginny and Luna seemed to be involved in a conversation about heliopaths.

"Actually, yes. Professor Sprout has asked me to be her assistant Herbology teacher!" Neville said proudly.

"So I suppose Ron, Hermione and I _will_ be seeing you next year." Harry said off-handedly.

"Looks that way. Wait. Whadda you mean?" Neville asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, Ron, Hermione and I are coming back to Hogwarts for our seventh year next year." Harry said. "Oh! Speaking of them. Ginny? Ginny." Harry said.

"_They do not!_" Ginny was insisting. "What is it, Harry?"

"We were supposed to meet up with Ron and Hermione when we got here. I haven't seen them. Maybe we should look for them?" Harry said to her, stepping lightly on her foot. Her eyes widened.

"Oh yeah! Oops. I'm really sorry guys, we have to go, but we'll try to keep in touch. If not, we'll see you in a little less than two months, okay?" Ginny said, standing up. Harry did the same and slipped his hand into hers.

"Okay." Neville and Luna both said.

"Bye!" Harry and Ginny waved as they walked away.

"Bye." They heard them call back gloomily.

"I'm glad you thought of something." Ginny said gratefully.

"No problem. Oh, there's Hermione and Ron." Harry said, pointing. Indeed Ron and Hermione were coming towards them, walking as close together as they could without tripping one another.

"Ooh, Ginny! I saw the most beautiful dress, come on, I have to show you!" Hermione said, tugging on Ginny's free hand.

"Okay, okay!" Ginny said, giggling. She turned her face to Harry. He leaned down and kissed her softly before Hermione dragged her away. He watched her as she ran off, giggling and talking with Hermione.

"So, what are you going to get her for her birthday?" Ron asked as the two men started walking. Harry stopped abruptly and his stomach dropped. "You forgot it, didn't you?" He said accusingly.

"Dammit!" Harry cursed. "When is it?"

"Don't worry, it's tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?" Harry yelled.

"You have plenty of time." Ron tried to reason.

"I have to think. She told me she wanted something a while back."

"She did?" Ron said, surprised.

"Well, it was a long time ago, the first time we dated. We were here, and she said, she would love…oh…what was it?" Harry asked himself, hitting his own head furiously. Just then a large snowy owl swooped down in front of Harry. Harry stuck out his arm automatically. "Finally!" He said. He pulled the parchment from Hedwig's leg and she hopped to his shoulder while he read.

"Who's that from?" Ron asked curiously.

"Lupin."

"What'd you write to him for?"

"Advice. Oh and he says congrats on the engagement." Harry said, finishing the letter and folding it up.

"Advice on what?"

"When I should make love to Ginny." Harry said, not thinking.

"Ugh!" Ron said.

"Well, you asked." Harry pointed out.

"You mean you haven't? I thought you had?" Ron said uncertainly.

"Well, we haven't had intercourse, but we've done, you know, other stuff." Harry said, absentmindedly stroking Hedwig's neck while he tried to remember what Ginny had wanted.

"Ugh! Gross! I didn't need to know that! Why'd you tell me that?" Ron demanded, shaking his head violently to get rid of the mental picture.

"You asked." He repeated, turning red. Just then something clicked into his mind just as Hedwig lifted off from his shoulder to head back to the Weasley's. "Owl!" Harry said triumphantly.

"Yeah, mate, that was an owl." Ron said slowly.

"Shut up, Ron! I mean that's what she wanted! An owl!" Harry said. He whooped then headed for the branch of Eeylops Owl Emporium that was in Hogsmeade, Ron trailing along after him. He entered the dim store and saw owl upon owl everywhere. Perched on stands, countertops, fake tree branches, even the backs of chairs.

"Hello." Said a pleasant little witch. She was older, mid-fifties at least and had on long billowy brown and green robes. She had an owl perched on each shoulder and even one on top of her lopsided hat. "How may I help you?"

"Well, um, I'm looking for an owl for my girlfriend. It's her birthday tomorrow you see and that's what I'd like to get her." Harry told the witch. She nodded.

"And have you ever purchased an owl?"

"Erm, I have one, but my friend bought it for me about eight years ago so no, I haven't purchased one myself." Harry said, staring up at all the owls.

"Ah, I see. Tell me about your girlfriend, what's she like?" The witch asked. Harry told her everything he could about Ginny. What she liked to do, where she liked to go, her favourite things, things she hated and pretty much just the kind of person she was. The witch hung on every little word. When he'd finished, she bustled away and came back with two cages. One held a barn owl. She was very pretty.

She had a white heart-shaped face and her white chest was dotted with black spots and wide stripes that were an orange color that faded into white near the legs and neck. The wings were a darker brownish red, as was the head. She also had dark brown, almost black eyes.

The other cage held a Northern Saw-whet Owl. He was rather small with big round eyes and a white face that looked like a sideways 8. He had brownish vertical stripes on his white chest and a brownish gray head with many white dots. His back and wings were mostly grayish brown and had a few white streaks and spots. He had bright yellow eyes. Harry looked at them and then back up at the woman.

"Pick one, then!" She said.

"I don't know!" He said.

"Which one do you like best?" She said like she'd done this hundreds of times.

"Well, I like the barn owl, but—" The cage was stuffed into his arms.

"Then she'll love it." The witch said. Harry paid her for the owl, and then walked outside with it. He found a bit of parchment in his back pocket and bought some ink and a new quill. He wrote a short note to Mrs. Weasley.

_Mrs. Weasley,_

_This owl is Ginny's birthday present. I hope it didn't drop the cage. I bewitched it to make it light so she could carry it there. Just make sure she stays in Ron's room, please. I'm not sure when we'll be back, but it shouldn't be too much later. Probably late afternoon. Thanks again for hiding the owl! _

_Love from,_

_Harry_

Harry rolled up the parchment and tied it to the barn owl's leg. "Take this to Molly Weasley at the Burrow. Once you get there she'll take you in. Stay there. Oh, and take this." Harry told the owl. He made the cage feather-light and lifted the handle so the owl could get a grip on it. She swooped down on it, picked it up and flew off into the distance.

"Harry, she is going to love that owl." Ron said, watching after it. "She's always wanted one."

"I hope so." Harry said turning around. Hermione and Ginny stayed gone for a few hours, looking at dresses and shoes for Hermione and Ron's wedding, even though it was a year away. Ron and Harry had to entertain themselves until about 5:00 when they went and found the girls. They got back to the Burrow and an hour later they all sat down to eat dinner.

"What did you boys do while we were off shopping?" Ginny asked Harry as they ate. "Buy anything?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Can't say."

"Oh, Harry, come on!"

"Nope, it's a present."

"Fine." Ginny said, pretending to be angry.

The next morning Harry woke up early. He was going to tie a note to the barn owl's leg and have her go to Ginny's window and wake her up. He hurried over to Ron's desk and scribbled a note.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Happy Birthday! Like your present? What is it? This owl, silly. She's yours. I got her for you yesterday. Do you like her? She hasn't got a name. You'll have to come by Ron's room to get her cage. I hope I'll see you in a bit._

_I love you,_

_Harry_

He tied the parchment to the owl's leg and sent her to wake Ginny.

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I had to stop the chapter. It's 4:40 in the morning and I've been up all night writing! If from when Harry sent Mrs. Weasley the note to the end of this chapter seemed to rush a bit, I'm sorry, I just wanted to be able to leave the chapter off right where I left it, so I had to hurry some. Hope you guys liked this chapter none-the-less! Push the button, my faithful reviewers!


	7. At The Leaky Cauldron

A/N: I am really surprised by the number of reviews I'm getting on only my first fic. I'm glad you guys like my story! You all inspire me to write good chapters! Oh, this is a very naughty chapter. Yep, you get the sex scene guys!

Chapter 7

At the Leaky Cauldron

Ginny stuffed a pillow over her head to muffle the persistent tapping coming from somewhere in her room.

"Mione!" She called sleepily. Hermione didn't answer. She looked over at her friend's bed to find it empty. She tried without success to deaden the tapping, but then was jolted awake by a loud and long screech. She jumped and rolled over quickly, which did nothing but make her fall to the floor. Ginny regained her footing and looked toward her window.

There on the outside of her windowsill sat the most gorgeous owl she'd ever seen. She saw at once it was a breed of barn owl. She hurried to the window and flung it open wide. The owl swooped in, landed on her headboard and stuck out its leg. Ginny hurried over and took the bit of parchment off and expected the owl to take flight, but it sat right there and blinked at her softly.

"What is it? Are you hungry?" She asked it. The owl made a soft chirruping noise. Ginny looked around and found nothing but a glass of water on her nightstand. "You can have some of that water, if you like." Ginny offered.

The owl sidestepped to the other side of the headboard, then jumped down on the table and dipped its beak in the cup. Ginny watched it fondly. Then she remembered the letter in her hands and opened it. Her eyes got wide as she read it. She looked from the owl, to Harry's signature, and back to the owl. She squeaked excitedly then hurriedly scrawled back a response.

_Harry, _

_Bring the owl's cage by my room after you get this._

_Love always,_

_Ginny_

She folded up the letter and summoned her owl. "Come here, you. Take this to Ron's room, but give it to Harry, then come right back here." Ginny directed the owl. She tied the parchment to the owl's leg, and then sent it back to Harry's room. Ginny sat down on her bed and waited.

Within a few seconds her new owl swooped back through the window and fluttered to Ginny's arm. She stroked the owl's plumage fondly until Harry burst in the room, making her take flight and land back on Ginny's headboard. Harry had the cage in his hand. He shut the door behind him and put the cage on an empty table by the window, and then turned to Ginny.

"Happy Birthday, Gin." He said softly. She giggled and rushed into his arms. He caught her and kissed her on her head. "Do you like your present?" He asked.

"Absolutely." She said, standing on tiptoe and kissing him thoroughly.

"What are you going to call her?"

"Eglantine." She said promptly.

"What? You've already decided?" Harry inquired, looking at Eglantine.

"I always said that if ever I got an owl, that's what I'd name it." Ginny replied, looking at her owl happily, then turning back to Harry. "D'you like it?" She asked worriedly.

"Of course I do, love!" He said, and to emphasize this, he bent down and kissed Ginny deeply.

"Good." Ginny breathed when they pulled away. He pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her fiery hair.

"Guess what?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" She said, kissing under his ear.

"You're of age." He said, blowing softly into her ear. She shuddered in pleasure.

"Yep." She said, trying not to let her voice shake so he wouldn't know how much she wanted him. She continued kissing him on the tender skin below his ear.

"Gin…" He mumbled. She slid her hand under his shirt, down to the top of his pants and slid her fingernail lightly over his skin. He moaned into her hair in longing. She smiled and leaned her head back. He bent forward and kissed her feverishly. Suddenly there was a loud knock on Ginny's door.

She had just been in the process of putting her hand down Harry's pants. She pulled her hand away and they jumped apart. Harry flung himself down on the floor behind Ginny's bed just before the door opened.

"Ginny, mum says hurry up, she doesn't want your birthday breakfast to get cold." Harry heard Ron's voice.

"Okay." She said lightly.

"And tell Harry he needs to find a better hiding spot. I can see his shoes." Ron said. Harry could almost see Ron's smirk as he left. Harry stood up and turned to Ginny.

"You could see my shoes?" He asked.

"A bit." She said with a giggle.

"Damn." Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh well." Ginny said, slipping her arms around Harry's waist. Harry put his around her waist.

"I wish he'd have been a little later." Harry mused.

"Hmm, I wonder why?" Ginny said with amusement. Harry grinned and kissed her. "Mmm, I love you." She said into his lips.

"I love you too." Harry said as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again.

"Now…you…go…downstairs…while I…get…dressed." Ginny said, kissing him after almost every word.

"Okay, love." Harry said softly. He kissed her one more time and then Apparated away with a _CRACK_! Ginny stood staring at the spot he'd been in for a minute and then began rummaging around to find some clothes.

That night Harry and Ginny put their plan into action. Ginny stood up and yawned widely around 9:30.

"Well, I'm beat. I think I'll turn in for the night." She said to everybody. Everybody consisted of Molly and Arthur, Ron, Hermione and Harry. Yet Harry knew what this really meant. It meant come up in thirty minutes and we'll go into phase two of the plan. Harry saw Ginny up then came right back downstairs and hung out with everybody.

At exactly ten-o-clock he snapped his head up from a convincing act of falling asleep, then declared he was going to head to his room. Harry had spoken with Ron about this plan and Ron promised he'd told Hermione too. Harry went upstairs to Ron's room and then Apparated to Ginny's. She was pacing, waiting for him. She squeaked when she saw him and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Got your bed stuffed?" Harry asked her. She nodded and pointed. She had stuffed her bed realistically with pillows and blankets and even had the ponytail of her hair that she'd gotten cut off when she was 10 spread out over the pillow. To Harry, it really looked like his Ginny was lying there.

"Did you do yours?" She asked.

"No, not yet. Come on." He said. "Hold my arm if you don't want to Apparate yourself." Harry said. Ginny quickly grabbed a bag, clutched his arm and he Apparated them back to his and Ron's room. Ginny helped him stuff his bed and put an old black wig they'd found on his pillow with the blanket up partly over it to make it look like he was lying there.

"Ready?" He asked her. She nodded excitedly and grabbed his arm again. He Apparated them both away. Ginny opened her eyes a split-second later and they were in a large suite at the Leaky Cauldron. She let her bag drop to the floor and went to explore the suite.

"Oh, _Harry_! How did you get this?" She said as she walked around. Harry had told her that he was going to take her somewhere tonight but he hadn't told her where.

"I got it with my money for us." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and watching her closely. She looked around the large bathroom, bedroom and lounge.

"This is _amazing_!" He heard her voice echo from the bathroom. She walked back in with a bright smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him softly. "Thank you." She said.

"I was thinking maybe we could go have dinner downstairs and then come back up here for…_dessert_." He said, running his hands up her back under her shirt. She took in a sharp breath.

"That sounds wonderful." She said, standing on tiptoe and kissing him again. They linked hands and went downstairs to eat dinner.

"Love? Is there anything I can get you?" Harry asked Ginny as she sat in the corner of the loveseat in the lounge. They'd finished dinner and it was around 11:00 pm now. The lights were out and the fire was going.

"A bottle of wine and two glasses would be lovely." Ginny said, closing her eyes with a smile.

"Coming right up!" Harry said. Ginny heard him rummaging around in the mini refrigerator and getting the wine. She winced as she heard delicate glasses clink together. Ginny heard Harry get a bucket and put ice in it, then thrust something in the ice. Eventually he came back in the living room and put the wine things down on the table. He opened the bottle and poured them both a glass, handed Ginny hers, then set back in the other corner of the loveseat. Ginny thought about random things for a while, sipping her wine.

"Ginny?" She heard Harry say. He sounded so far away. She shook her head and returned to the present.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Are you okay? You kind of zoned out on me." He said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. About our future." Ginny replied. Harry took her wineglass and set it and his on the table. He turned back to her and leaned towards her. He kissed Ginny softly on the lips. She kissed him back. He eventually stood up and cradled her in his arms, still kissing her, and carried her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. Ginny sat up and Harry sat on the bed in front of her.

She placed a hand on his cheek and leaned forward. They kissed ever so slowly and sweetly. She leisurely slipped his shirt off and felt his hard muscles. He pulled her shirt unhurriedly over her head and trailed soft kisses down her neck and chest. Ginny felt his hand travel over her breasts, down her stomach and to the button of her low rise jeans. Harry unbuttoned them and slid the zipper down. She did the same to his jeans.

Ginny laid back and he slid her jeans over her hips, thighs and down her legs. He sat up and slid his off his legs. He laid himself upon her, kissing her and touching her gently. They pressed their bodies against one another and kissed deeply. Ginny took all the time in the world, letting herself feel every part, every molecule of his body. Harry continued kissing Ginny deeply but suddenly stopped.

"Love?" She asked him breathlessly.

"Ginny, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, sitting back on his heels, leaving her still laying under him. "Because we don't have to. If you're not ready then—" Ginny silenced him by holding up her hand.

"Harry. Shut up. Of _course_ I want to do this with you. There is nobody else I'd rather be with. I know that sounds cliché, but it's true." Ginny said tenderly. His green eyes shone softly in the little light that was in the room.

"I feel the same way." Harry said. "I just, I love you so much there's no words to describe how I feel, you know? And it's like, I can't tell you enough how much I love you and oh I don't know. I guess I'm just being stupid." Harry said, scratching the top of his head. Ginny giggled quietly.

She sat up and drew herself close to him. "Harry, you are without a doubt, the most sweetest guy that I've ever known. You aren't stupid. I know what you mean about not being able to say how much I love you. It just can't be put into words." She paused briefly to kiss him.

"It has…" She kissed him across his cheek. "…to be…" She kissed him down his jaw line. "…shown." She finally kissed him under his ear. He took her head in his hands, turned her to him and kissed her passionately. Harry slid his hand around behind her and unfastened her bra. They both lay back and struggled out of their underwear. Harry pressed himself onto Ginny and kissed her tenderly.

Then, without warning, he slid two fingers into Ginny's center. She gasped in surprise. He scissored his fingers inside her and she kissed him harder. He removed his fingers and she felt his hard person rub suddenly against her thigh. She slowly spread her legs and he braced his weight on his hands. He looked up into her eyes.

"Ready?" He asked her softly. She nodded quickly. Her chest and stomach were shuddering in anticipation. Harry lowered himself into her and just before he broke through, he pinched her hard on the side.

"OW! What was that for?" She asked, rubbing her side.

"Lup—I mean, I read somewhere that if you cause pain somewhere else that it wont hurt as bad when I go in." Harry said. He'd almost said Lupin told him that, but thought better of it.

"I love you." She said, putting her arms around his neck. He smiled.

"I love you too." He moved out a little bit and back in. She gasped and moaned in both pain and pleasure. "You okay?" He asked in concern.

"Just, slow." She panted. He let her shift around, trying to get in a comfortable position. "Okay." She said. He leaned down and kissed her. Harry rocked back and forth, drawing himself out some when he rocked back, and then moving in when he rocked forward.

His kisses were almost exactly like how he was making love to her. He would slip his tongue in her mouth when he rocked forward, and then draw it back when he rocked back. The slow, rhythmic action almost made Ginny reach her peak, but before she could she felt him pour into her. She gasped sharply and her back arched.

She wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him to continue. He did. She moaned his name. It felt so good to her. Harry was so careful, so gentle, and amazing. He kissed her down her neck. She tilted her head up and her eyes rolled up into her head. She took deep breaths, feeling him sliding in and out of her smoothly. His lips found hers again and they locked. Eventually he pulled out of her and relaxed on top of Ginny.

"That was…amazing." Harry said, breathing heavily. Ginny nodded her agreement, her chest rising and falling rapidly. He started to roll off her.

Little did he know, Harry had been on the edge of the bed when he was on top of Ginny, so when he rolled over off of her, he fell to the floor. She laughed and went to see if he was okay, but she lost her balance and fell too. She burst out laughing. His arm was behind her head and they were lying side by side. He turned onto his side and placed his free hand behind her head and pulled her to him. They kissed deeply. He stood up and then pulled her up with him.

She stood with her body pressed against his. Her hands were clasped behind his neck and his hands she felt travel down her body to her bum. He grasped it. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. His hands stayed on her bum. He turned and pinned Ginny against a wall. They kept letting their lips and tongues connect. Harry pulled away and kissed her down her neck to her breasts.

Ginny shivered in pleasure. He came back up and reached her lips again. He turned and they stumbled back onto the bed. Harry slowly laid her down, still kissing her sweetly. They got under the blankets. She touched his cheek and leaned forward to kiss him. He kept his lips close to hers after the kiss and looked at her.

"Are you tired?" He mumbled.

"A little bit." She nodded. Actually, she was bloody exhausted. He turned onto his side and pulled her up close to him and kept his arms around her waist. He gazed into her eyes. They were both sporting a sheen of sweat.

"I love you Ginevra Weasley." He muttered, then kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you too." She replied, lifting her head and kissing him softly. They were both spent. It was at least two in the morning. Harry set the alarm by the bed so they could sleep for about four hours and get back to the Burrow in time. Just before Ginny fell asleep, she thought about the birth control potion she had taken before dinner and hoped it would work.

The next morning Ginny and Harry woke up together by the sound of the alarm. Ginny stuffed the pillow over her head.

"Is it time to wake up already?" She groaned. Harry pulled the pillow away so he could kiss her.

"Yep." He said when they pulled away. She turned onto her back and stretched.

"Ow!" She said quietly.

"Sore?" Harry asked, concern in his eyes.

"Just a little." She said with a smile. He kissed her and turned to get up. Taking advantage of him turning away, she scrunched up in a little ball, pressed hard on her lower stomach, and screwed up her face so she wouldn't yell. Just before Harry turned back around, she rolled over and stumbled out of the bed. Harry gazed at her bare body.

"You're beautiful." He whispered. She smiled and blushed self-consciously, crossing her arms over her chest. After all, it's a lot different being naked in front of somebody, and being naked with them in bed. He chuckled, went over to her, and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"Now, don't get all excited, Mr. Potter. We have to leave soon." Ginny scolded as she felt Harry's lower body start to push hers a bit harder. Harry blushed. Ginny giggled and kissed him softly, and then she went about and got dressed. Harry pulled on all his clothes as well. Once they had everything with them, Ginny clutched Harry's arm and he Apparated them back to the Burrow.

Ginny opened her eyes and she was standing in her bedroom. Eglantine shrieked in alarm as they appeared. Ginny hurried to quiet her. Hermione sat straight up in bed.

"Finally!" She said worriedly. "I was beginning to think you'd eloped!" Ginny and Harry both snorted with laughter. Ginny quickly kissed Harry and he Apparated back to his and Ron's room. "So!" Hermione said as Ginny hopped into her bed, throwing the pillows and blankets…and hair…to the floor. "Where'd you go?"

"Just away for my birthday." Ginny said innocently. Hermione looked very put out as she lay back down. Ginny grinned into her pillow.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter seven! You finally got your sex scene guys! Whadda you think? Well, just push that button and I'll know soon enough! Thanx you guys, you're awesome!**


	8. Head Girl

A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter eight. Yuhh.

Chapter 8

Head Girl

ONE MONTH LATER

"Ginny! _Ginny_! Ginny wake up!" Hermione yelled, throwing a pillow at her friend. She mumbled and rolled over. "You need to stop leaving with Harry in the middle of the night! You don't ever get enough sleep! Come on, Hogwarts letters should arrive today!" Hermione scolded as she threw the blankets off of Ginny.

"Mione! No!" Ginny tried to pull the blankets back up over herself. Hermione huffed and walked out of the room. "Ha." Ginny said to herself, turning back over.

"Hermione? Where's Ginny?" Harry asked from his place at the table.

"Oh she should be along in a minute." Hermione grinned evilly. Suddenly an ear-piercing shriek and a loud screech sounded through the house.

"What on earth?" Molly said, moving away from the stove.

"HERMIONE! I'LL KILL YOU!" Ginny screamed, coming down the stairs. Ron started howling with mirth at the site of his sister. She was drenched and shivering.

"Morning, Ginny." Hermione said, moving over so she could sit. Ginny snarled angrily and ran back up the stairs.

"That was mean, Hermione." Harry reprimanded his friend.

"Well, she wouldn't wake up, what else was I supposed to do?" She said innocently. Harry sighed and followed his girlfriend up the stairs, which now had wet footprints on them.

"Ginny?" Harry called timidly as he entered her room, drying puddles as he went.

"Hello Harry." She said from her bed. She waved her wand at her bed and it dried instantly. Harry looked at the headboard and saw Eglantine sitting there, dripping, clearly very angry. She clucked her beak expectantly. Ginny waved her wand in Eglantine's general direction and the owl dried immediately. She took off through the open window haughtily.

"That was mean of Hermione." Harry said sympathetically sitting down by Ginny.

"Yes it was." Ginny said, tapping her head with her wand and then moving it down her body. She dried as well. She sent sparks at the offending bucket and it sailed out the window that Eglantine had just exited.

"Something else is wrong. What is it, love?" Harry asked, moving Ginny's long hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Just tired is all. Somebody kept me up rather late last night." Ginny said, shoving Harry playfully. He ran his finger up her thigh.

"Anyone I know?" He asked mischievously.

"I don't know. Messy black hair, startling green eyes, _excellent_ body, and the best shag I've ever had. He's _devastatingly_ handsome." Ginny said, running her fingernail down Harry's clothed chest.

"Is he now? Well, that's some competition." He said, playing along.

"Oh Harry, shut up and kiss me." Ginny said.

"I dunno…this handsome bloke might get pretty angry." Harry said. Before he knew it, Ginny had thrown him to the floor, straddled him and was kissing him intensely.

"_Ginevra Molly Weasley!_" They heard from the doorway. Ginny flew off of Harry and stood up. Harry flipped over, scrambled to his feet and turned around. Mrs. Weasley was standing there in the doorway, hands on her hips and she looked horrified, and very angry. Harry now understood why her six sons were all afraid of getting into it with her.

"Mum!" Ginny said innocently. "We were just about to come back down."

"Oh yes, it sure looked that way!" Molly said, gesturing to Harry. He flushed a dark crimson. She turned on her heel and left.

"Stay here, I'll calm her down and be right back." Ginny told Harry before turning and hurrying after her mother, who was heading up more stairs. "Mum! Mum, wait, let me explain." Ginny called to her mother as they reached the fourth floor landing.

"What, Ginny, did you fall and your face just happened to land on his?" Mrs. Weasley demanded, whirling around.

"No, mum, we were just fooling around. We weren't going to do anything. We're together, you can't expect us not to kiss!" Ginny exclaimed in a pleading voice.

"I don't mind a small peck once in a while, but him laying on your floor and you straddling him and kissing him? I will not tolerate that in my house, Ginevra Weasley!" Molly said, waving her arms about wildly.

"I'm sorry, mum, it was a one-time thing. It won't happen again, I swear!" Ginny apologized.

"I know it won't! Because if it does, Harry will be sent back to his flat and you'll be locked in your room the rest of the summer, _with no Apparation field_! Harry is an innocent young man. I'm sure he didn't know what to think when you took advantage of him and tackled him like that! The poor dear! Did you see how upset he was? Think before you act, Ginevra!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Ginny worked very hard to keep her face straight.

"You're right, mum. I'll apologize to him as well." She said smartly. Mrs. Weasley looked satisfied enough.

"Too right you will!" She said. "And Ginny, don't forget, I was once young too. You just must learn not to give in to your emotions and urges. You won't regret it." Mrs. Weasley lectured, patting her youngest child on the cheek.

Ginny was sure she was about to break a few ribs from holding back the laughter longing to get out. Mrs. Weasley went back downstairs. Ginny waited a moment, and then hurried back to her room. She shut the door behind her. Harry stood up and looked at her expectantly.

"Well?" He asked. Ginny flung her arms around his neck.

"Oh you poor innocent young man! What did you think when I tackled you? Oh you're so upset! I should think before I act!" Ginny said, hanging from Harry's neck.

"Gin, what're you talking about?" Harry asked in a worried voice. Ginny fell onto her bed in a fit of giggles. "Isn't your mum mad at me?" He asked, sitting down beside her. She held up a finger so she could try to stop laughing and get her breath back.

"Not at all!" She gasped. "She's angry at me for apparently 'taking advantage of you.' She was totally on your side." Ginny said, still giggling.

"What? 'Taking advantage of me'? What am I, twelve?" Harry snorted. They were still laughing when two handsome spotted owls zoomed in the room, dropping letters on Harry and Ginny's laps, then zoomed back out the window.

"Hogwarts letters!" Ginny said excitedly, tearing hers open. Something shiny fell out and bounced under the bed.

"Ginny, something fell." Harry said, standing up and bending down to retrieve it. When he straightened up he noticed Ginny looked aghast. "What is it, love?" He asked, holding out the shiny thing in his hand. She shoved his hand towards him. He opened it and looked at the gleaming Head Girl's badge in his hand. Just then Ron and Hermione burst through Ginny's door without so much as a knock.

"Oh good, you got your letters too. I was thinking we could—" Hermione began, but was cut off by Ron's snort of disbelief.

"No _way_, Ginny! _Head Girl_? That's rid_ic_ulous! What's McGonagall _on_?" He said, snatching the badge from Harry. Ginny's face dropped the astounded look and took on a face that looked much like Mrs. Weasley's when she'd caught them moments before.

"It's not _that_ unbelievable, Ronald." She growled, seizing the badge from her brother.

"Of course it isn't." Hermione said, standing up for Ginny.

"I would've expected you to be angry, Mione." Ron said.

"Whatever for?" She demanded.

"Well, because you've always wanted Head Girl." He said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I'll not pretend I'm not disappointed, and I don't know why I wasn't chosen, even though I did keep everyone in order most of the time, but nevertheless, I'm happy for you, Ginny." Hermione said with a rather forced smile.

"Oh _thanks_, Hermione." Ginny said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Well, Mione, I'm sure it's just because we're taking 7th year later than everybody else. They probably think you shouldn't be because it might set a bad example, you know? Get held back a year, get another shot at being Head Girl or Head Boy, you know?" Harry reasoned. Hermione nodded.

"You're probably right, Harry. Besides Ginny, now you get a room all to yourself up at the top of Gryffindor Tower. That's a plus, right? And you get to be out later in the corridors." Hermione reasoned.

"And you get to boss everyone around." Ron added enthusiastically. Hermione shot him a look.

"Yeah, like you?" Ginny threatened. Ron opened his mouth to retort.

"So anyway! When should we go into Diagon Alley then?" Harry asked loudly.

"Oh this is wonderful, Ginny! I'm so proud of you! My youngest baby is Head Girl at Hogwarts!" Mrs. Weasley said happily, smoothing the wrinkles out of Ginny's cloak unnecessarily.

"Oh no! They didn't get to Ginny too, did they?" George said. He and Fred really did look very disappointed. Molly, Arthur, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had just Apparated to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Oh hush, Fred." Molly said distractedly.

"I'm George!" George said.

"That's what I said." Molly bustled out of the shop. Ginny hugged her brothers, grabbed Harry's hand, and lugged him out of the shop too. They all gathered around Molly and Arthur.

"Now then, let's divide up the money, here." Mrs. Weasley said, pulling out a rather small pouch.

"Uhm, Mrs. Weasley, I'd like to pay for Ginny's things this year." Harry said, covering Ginny's outstretched hand.

"Absolutely not, Harry! You need your money. We'll make do." Molly said, trying to slip Ginny the money.

"Please, as a gift from me for her getting Head Girl." Harry said on impulse. Mrs. Weasley sighed and looked at her husband.

"What do you think, Arthur?" She asked.

"Well, if Harry wants to do it as a gift, I don't think it's fair to stop him, and you know as well as I do he'll do it anyway and slip the money back into that pouch if we don't let him." Arthur replied. Harry smiled.

"Excellent!" He said. He seized Ginny's hand and hauled her to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Harry, honestly, you don't have to pay for my things." Ginny said, blushing slightly.

"Course I do. It's a gift. And it's rude not to accept a gift." He said, opening the door for her. She took a deep breath and steeped into the shop that smelled slightly of old mothballs. After they had both gotten three sets of black robes and a set of bright blue dress robes Harry had insisted on getting Ginny, they continued on all around Diagon Alley. After about an hour, Ginny pulled Harry to a stop.

"Harry, you've already gotten me my books, the rest of my uniform, a new cauldron, and a new writing set. You've outdone yourself." Ginny said.

"Yes, but we still have to get your scales." Harry pointed out.

"Harry, my scales are perfectly fine. I don't need new ones." Ginny said with a small laugh.

"Okay, shall we go have an ice-cream? Florean Fortescue is back in business, as you know." Harry suggested. Ginny smiled.

"I'd love that." She said happily. They walked down the street until they found the ice cream parlor. They sat at one of the outside tables together, eating their ice cream.

"Harry." Ginny giggled.

"What?"

"You have ice cream on your face." She pointed. He raised his arm and wiped his mouth.

"Did I get it?" He asked. She giggled.

"Let me." She said. She leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth, getting the ice cream off with her tongue. He smiled and turned his head some to kiss her.

"Ginny! Harry!" They heard. They both turned and saw Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones coming towards them. Ginny groaned quietly, but had a smile plastered on her face.

"Hi guys!" She said in a convincingly cheery tone. They sat down across from Ginny and Harry. "How're you doing?" She inquired.

"Pretty good. I see you two've pulled it together." Ernie gestured at them. Harry's cheeks reddened slightly.

"Guess what Terry got?" Susan said with a giggle.

"Oh no, don't tell them!" Terry said, putting his head in his hands.

"What?" Ginny asked with genuine interest.

"Head Boy!" Susan said, giggling even harder.

"Susan!" Terry snapped.

"It's not like it's the clap or anything, Terry." Ernie pointed out.

"I feel sorry for the girl who has to share authority with him." Susan said, still giggling. Harry found that it was getting on his nerves a great deal.

"Thanks for your pity." Ginny said coldly. Susan looked like she'd been slapped.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" She looked like she meant it.

"It's fine. I just don't look forward to it and I'm a little edgy." Ginny said.

"So have you three finished with your shopping for the day?" Harry asked uninterestedly.

"Yep. We just got done. I got brand new scales. They're all shiny and stuff." Ernie said. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged. "I like shiny stuff." Harry snorted out a laugh.

"Speaking of scales, I still have to get mine. Come on, Harry. We'll see you guys in a couple weeks, okay?" Ginny said, standing up and taking Harry's hand to pull him up as well.

"Bye!" They called cheerfully as Ginny and Harry fell out of sight.

"So you're going to let me buy you new scales?" Harry said amusedly. Ginny grimaced good-naturedly.

"No, I just said that so we could get out of there. I want you all to myself today." She said, kissing him lightly.

"Well, they're going to know you lied when you show up with the same scales." Harry said, heaving a great fake sigh. Ginny laughed.

"Fine, you win. We'll get more scales, but I'm making you use my old ones instead of you buying more." Ginny said, poking him on the nose. He laughed.

"Fair enough." He said, bending down and kissing her again.

"Eglantine!" Ginny called out the window. They were already running late and it was all because of Eglantine and Crookshanks, who were both nowhere to be found. She could hear Hermione outside below her, searching the garden for her ginger cat. Ginny saw something in the sky a distance away, heading straight for her. "Eglantine?" She called uncertainly. The owl flew through the sunlight, assuring Ginny with a small hoot.

Ginny held her arm out the window and Eglantine fluttered onto it. "Eglantine, you're going to have to learn not to stay out late on September first." Ginny scolded, putting the barn owl into her cage. She blinked up at Ginny apologetically. Ginny heard Hermione's triumphant yell from the garden and knew they would soon be leaving. She shrunk her trunk, slipped it in her pocket, and carried Eglantine, in her cage, downstairs.

"_Finally_!" Mrs. Weasley said as Hermione came back inside clutching Crookshanks and Ginny came from the stairs with Eglantine in her cage. Harry smiled at Ginny's success. "Okay, is everybody here? Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny. Good. Now, let's go!" Molly spun on the spot, as did everybody else, and in no time they were at the barrier for platform 9¾.

"Come on, hurry!" Mrs. Weasley said, ushering them all (casually) into the brick barrier. They watched everybody hustling around trying to get on the train. The four of them kissed Mr. And Mrs. Weasley goodbye and hurried onto the train. Harry was very disappointed when Ginny had to leave to get in the compartment with Terry and the prefects.

She kissed him goodbye and disappeared. Ron, Hermione and Harry went along to find another empty compartment. They couldn't find one so they settled down in one with Neville and Luna.

"Hullo, Neville, Luna." Harry said as they sat down. "What're you doing on the train, Neville?" He asked.

"I asked McGonagall if it would be alright and she agreed." Neville explained. Harry nodded. It was weird for the Trio to have none of their old classmates on the train with them except for Neville. Soon the scarlet steam engine was moving and they were on their way back to Hogwarts.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Just push the button and I'll know eventually!**


	9. Back At Hogwarts

Yes, I realize that WWW is in Diagon Alley, not Hogsmeade, but in my story, they have a branch in Hogsmeade. Why? I don't know, I just wanted it to be there. LOL. My stories, my rules, right? LOL. But to those of you who thought I was making a mistake, thank you for letting me know in case I didn't. I appreciate the thought. : D. Okay then, on with the show! (Oh, and another reviewer didn't see the point in them going back to Hogwarts. Well, I don't know about you, but if I went to that school, I'd sure as hell want to complete my education, no?) Okay, now, really, on with the show!

Chapter 9

Back at Hogwarts

"Wow, Gin. That was amazing." Harry said breathlessly as they lay in Ginny's bed. They were in her bed in her room at the top of Gryffindor Tower. It was much easier with the both of them being able to just run up to Ginny's Head Girl room whenever they got in the mood. (A/N: that's another reason for Harry, Hermione and Ron to return to Hogwarts)

"It really was." She said, curling up next to him. "But you know, if they catch you in here, you could be expelled." Ginny said, suddenly sounding worried. Harry frowned. He hadn't thought of that. He looked down at his watch. It read 1:27am. He sighed.

"But the teachers never come into the dorms." He argued.

"It only takes once." She said.

"Okay, I get the hint." Harry said, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh, shut up." She said, leaning forward and kissing him softly. "But I've just got a weird feeling. Maybe you should go." She said, and she sounded very reluctant. Harry sighed deeply.

"All right." He said, leaning down and kissing her again. He slid off the bed and tugged on his clothes. "I love you." He said, kissing her one more time.

"I love you too." She said, watching him disappear under his invisibility cloak. She saw the door open and swing shut, then she stretched, curled up in a ball, and within minutes was fast asleep. Harry pushed the door to his dorm room open and slipped inside.

"Who'zair?" Ron asked groggily, sitting up in his bed. Harry remained quite still beside the door. "Oi! Harry, there's somebody in here." Ron called. Harry tiptoed over to his bed.

"What?" He called out in a fake sleepy voice.

"There's somebody in here." Ron insisted.

"No there's not Ron, go back to sleep." Harry said.

"Okay." Ron said. He fell down onto his pillows and started snoring instantly. Harry stifled a laugh and climbed into his four-poster, drawing the hangings shut around him. Harry lay there, wondering if Ginny had fallen asleep or not. He finally decided she must've and within minutes he was fast asleep as well.

"Oi! Harry wake up! We have to go! Hurry!" Ron yelled at Harry the next morning. Harry pulled his hangings back and saw Ron, Colin Creevy, and two other 7th year Gryffindors all running around trying to get ready for breakfast last minute. He leapt out of bed, shoved his glasses onto his face and hurriedly pulled on his robes. Within a few minutes the five of them were hurrying down the spiral staircase into the common room.

"Hiya, Harry!" Dennis Creevy piped up from his seat by the fire.

"Hullo Dennis." Harry replied wearily.

"Are you skipping breakfast then, Dennis?" Colin asked his younger brother. He nodded and immersed himself back in the book he'd been reading. Harry looked eagerly up the staircase leading to Ginny's room until he realized Ron was calling him.

"For the love of Merlin, HARRY!" He yelled.

"What?" He asked, whipping around.

"Are you coming? Ginny's already down there."

"How d'you know that?" Harry asked, impressed.

"Because she's Head Girl. She has to be down there when the majority of the school gets down there. Honestly, Harry." Hermione answered for her fiancé as she hurried past him. She seized Ron's hand and heaved him through the portrait hole. Harry had no choice but to follow them.

Sure enough, Ginny was saving the three of them seats at the Gryffindor table when they finally reached the Great Hall. Harry slid onto the bench and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. Harry started in on his omelet, which was still hot. Professor, or Headmistress rather, McGonagall was coming around handing out course schedules.

"Double Potions in the _morning_? What're they, _insane_?" Ron complained.

"Yes, but we get a break after that." Ginny said, pointing.

"Oh, brilliant!" Ron said happily. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Charms after that, then double DADA with lunch in between, then Transfiguration, break, then Herbology." Harry mused.

"Well, that's not too bad for you guys. My breaks are taken up with Ancient Runes and Arithmancy." Hermione snapped. Ron looked crestfallen. "But I'm still around for lunch." She added to cheer Ron up.

"Potions starts in five minutes. We better head off." Ginny said, putting her fork down. Her plate instantly cleaned itself and sat just as shiny as before. Harry found it very weird that he was going to have all his classes with his favourite little red head. They all stood up and headed down to the dungeons. Professor Slughorn stood at his desk waiting for them.

Like in Harry's sixth year, there weren't many students in this class. Harry didn't know a single one of them, but, unsurprisingly, they all knew him and waved enthusiastically. He waved back, feeling rather stupid, and sat down with Ginny at a table. Ron and Hermione took the one beside them. Just then Colin Creevy burst in and sat down with a Ravenclaw boy Harry didn't know.

After class Harry, Ginny and Ron headed for the Gryffindor common room and Hermione left them to go to Ancient Runes. Ron looked sadly after his fiancée, but then he spotted Neville, who offered to show him what they were going to do in Herbology. They waved goodbye to Harry and Ginny and went out the front doors to head to the greenhouses. Harry and Ginny headed to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Harry gave the password and they crawled through the portrait hole and straightened inside the common room. They headed for the small couch by the fire and sat down on it. Ginny pulled out a book and Harry read over her shoulder. Someone cleared their throat nervously near them. Harry looked up and spotted a girl with long blonde hair and silvery eyes that he'd never seen in his life.

"Hi, um, I'm Crystal, and uhm, me and my friends were wondering if you'd like to come and sit with us? You look kind of bored." She said, her gaze flicking from Ginny to Harry. He narrowed his eyes and pulled Ginny closer to him.

"No thanks." He said.

"You don't have to pretend to be with her to get out of it, you know. You could just say you don't want to." Crystal snapped. Harry stood up.

"I'm not pretending. Ginny is my girlfriend, and even if she weren't, I wouldn't want to come sit with you. I'd much rather sit with her, thank you very much." Harry said angrily. Her eyes widened and she scampered away. Harry sat down heavily and draped an arm around Ginny. She curled next to him.

"Are you mad?" She asked, tracing her fingernail over his chest. He shook his head.

"Not anymore, now that I'm by you, I'm fine." He said truthfully. She smiled up at him.

"I love you." She breathed.

"I love you too." He said back quietly. She raised her head some and he bent down and kissed her. They broke apart to several books slamming. The Crystal girl and her friends were leaving and stomping up the stairs angrily. Ginny giggled.

"Harry! I'm glad I found you. McGonagall just asked me to be the new Quidditch captain and I want to know if you'll be Seeker." Colin said, leaning on the fireplace and catching his breath.

"I didn't know you played, Colin." Harry said, very surprised.

"I did last year. Beater. Ginny took over for Seeker, but I know she'd rather be chaser." Colin said. Ginny nodded.

"Uhm, I don't know if I'll be able to play or not. I'd have to ask McGonagall."

"Okay, and while you're at it, ask about Ron too. I'd love to have him as Keeper." Colin said. "Thanks, mate." And with that he ran back up to the dormitory.

"When will you ask, Harry?" Ginny inquired.

"Probably during Transfiguration today." Harry said. Just then Ron burst through the portrait hole.

"Is Hermione back yet?" He asked as he came over.

"Ron, she's in class. You'll see her in like, forty-five minutes." Ginny said soothingly. Ron scowled and plopped down in a chair in front of them. Ginny immersed herself in her book once more and stayed curled next to Harry.

"Colin wants us to join the Quidditch team this year." Harry told Ron.

"Colin?" He asked, puzzled.

"He made captain." Harry explained.

"How the bloody hell did _Colin Creevy_ make captain? He doesn't even play!" Ron exclaimed.

"He played Beater last year. He wants you for Keeper, me for Seeker. I told him we'd talk to McGonagall during Transfiguration." Harry told Ron. Ron nodded.

"Okay. How much longer till class?" He asked. Harry groaned and Ginny threw her book at him.

"Oh wow, look at that owl! Have you ever seen it before? It's gorgeous!" Were many people's reactions to Eglantine at lunch when the post arrived. When she fluttered down onto Ginny's arm, many of the girls scowled at her and resumed their meals.

"Wow, Ginny! Where'd you get that owl?" One girl asked.

"A gift from Harry." She said, a bit loudly. The Crystal girl dropped her fork and knocked her goblet over. Ginny pulled the parchment off of Eglantine's leg and offered her the rest of her toast. Eglantine sat there as long as possible, eating very slowly while everyone admired her.

Hedwig, who had brought Harry a note from Hagrid, waited patiently for Eglantine after she'd finished eating the rest of _Harry's_ toast. They took off together and everyone ooh-ed and ahh-ed. Harry laughed at Ginny's happy expression. She giggled as well and unrolled the parchment.

It was just a note from Molly wishing her a good first day back. Ginny rolled her eyes, smiled, and tucked the parchment into the pocket of her robes. Harry opened his own note from Hagrid. He read it and smiled happily. Ginny tried to read it over his shoulder. Ron and Hermione wanted to see as well.

"I'll just read it shall I?" Harry said. They all nodded.

"Harry,

How bout yeh come down to me cabin after yer classes are done? Bring Hermione, Ron an' Ginny if yeh want. Me classes have gone real good so far! Hope ter see yeh all later. I've made rock cakes an' tea!

Hagrid."

Harry finished reading the letter and looked up.

"We'd better load up our stomachs before heading over there." Ron said, grabbing every dish in sight and pulling it towards him. Hermione sighed at her fiancé's behavior, but decided to take more food as well.

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry said as he and Ron approached her desk. She looked up.

"Yes Potter? Weasley?"

"Uhm, Colin came to us today and asked if we would be the Seeker and Keeper for the House Team. Would, would that be okay?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer. McGonagall didn't answer for a while, and then finally looked back up at them.

"I suppose it would be all right." She said as though it was against her better judgment. Ron whooped.

"Thank you, Professor!" Harry said. She forced a small smile. Harry and Ron thanked her again and headed off to tell Colin.

"Colin!" Harry called, spotting him ahead at the portrait hole. He turned.

"Harry! Ron! Did you ask? What did she say?" Colin demanded when they caught up with him.

"Yeah we asked. She said it's all right." Harry said. Colin did a happy dance around them and only stopped when the Fat Lady asked him huffily if he'd like to enter the common room or join an Indian tribe. Harry and Ron laughed and gave the password. They entered and found Hermione and Ginny, standing at opposite ends of the room, bellowing at each other.

"—_EVEN LET HIM IN THERE!" _Ginny was saying.

"_IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, GINNY_!" Hermione was yelling.

"_HE TORE MY ROOM TO SHREDS_!" Ginny said, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"_IT CAN BE FIXED, GINNY_!" Hermione insisted.

"_THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" _

"Ginny, love, what happened?" Harry asked, hurrying to Ginny as Ron ran to calm Hermione. She pointed to one of the windows.

"That!" She yelled. Harry looked over and saw Crookshanks lounging in the window, looking innocent and tired.

"Gin, what—?" He said.

"Come! Come look!" She said, grabbing his hand and hauling him up the stairs to her room. She kicked open the door and Harry looked around in shock. The feather pillows on the bed were ripped to shreds, the hangings and blankets slashed and cut, and almost everything in there was turned over or broken.

"Her stupid cat was chasing Arnold all over the room. D'you remember Arnold? I let my friend, Mia take him over the summer? Well, she gave him back this morning and I left him in here and somehow Crookshanks got in and tore this place apart!" Ginny wailed. Harry did indeed remember when she got the Pygmy Puff two years ago.

"Well is Arnold alright?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded and pointed to the light fixture. Arnold was crawling around on it, wondering how to get down. Harry summoned him and held him out to Ginny. She took him and stroked him fondly.

"Stupid cat." She muttered as she talked softly to Arnold. Harry went about the room fixing everything until he came to the bed.

"You know, we could work with this. All messy and stuff. I like it." Harry said, waggling his eyebrows at Ginny. She laughed.

"I prefer it to be neat and tidy, and then us messing it up." Ginny said, a light purr in her voice. Harry immediately fixed the bed and then went to stand by Ginny, who was sitting on the floor.

"I have to go back down now, come with me?" He suggested, holding his hand. She took it, placed Arnold on her shoulder and stood up.

"Thank you for fixing it." She said, waving her arm at her room.

"Of course! Anytime, love." Harry said. She kissed him deeply, then they headed back down to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was nowhere to be seen so Ron, Ginny and Harry went to Hagrid's cabin without her.

A/N: Well, there's chapter nine! Whadda you guys think?


	10. You Pee On A WHAT?

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter ten… **

Chapter 10

You Pee on a _What_?

Hermione was nowhere to be found, so it was only Harry, Ron and Ginny that went down to Hagrid's that evening. They told Hagrid all about what happened and he listened while he made tea. "Well, like I said a long time ago. People can be a bit stupid abou' their pets." Hagrid said. Fang slobbered all over Ron.

Despite what Hagrid said, Ginny was still furious with Hermione two weeks later and they refused to be in the common room together. Even Crookshanks steered clear of Ginny. Hermione had taken refuge in the library with Ron, while Harry tried to reason with Ginny.

"Gin, maybe you could forgive Hermione? After all, she didn't tear up your room. Crookshanks did, and all he wanted was Arnold." Harry tried to say.

"Harry!" Ginny said, obviously appalled at this suggestion. "Are you saying it's Arnold's fault?" She demanded. Harry sighed. Ginny was being unreasonable and positively silly, but Harry'd never tell her that.

"Of course I'm not." Harry lied, "But it isn't Hermione's either." He said, poking his girlfriend's nose.

"But it's so easy to be angry with her." Ginny said. Harry roared with triumph inside. He was breaking down the barrier that blocked Ginny and Hermione's friendship.

"Yet you two are so close. You still have to help her plan her wedding and your room is as good as new anyway." Harry said, hugging her a little closer to him. She put her hand on his chest and gazed into the common room fire. "You've been angry with her for two weeks. Isn't that enough? I know you Ginny. It's my job to know you, inside and out. And this isn't easy for you, it's tearing you apart." Harry reasoned.

"It's not either!" She said, sitting up. Harry raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed and fell back against him again. "Oh forget it. Yes it is." She said. "Harry Potter you are the most conniving person I've ever met. How is it you make me see reason when other's can't?" She demanded. Harry chucked softly.

"Because other's don't make you feel the way that I make you feel, and they don't love you and know you the way I do, and they don't touch you and hold you by like I do." He said, blowing in her ear on the last part. She shivered and slid her arms around her boyfriend's waist. They kissed softly and stared into the fire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

"I will not!" Hermione said, crossing her arms and turning away from her fiancé. They were sitting at a table in the library.

"Love, listen. Harry will make Ginny understand it wasn't your fault and she'll apologize." Ron tried to turn Hermione back to him, but she wouldn't budge.

"Fine, then she can just bring her arrogant butt down here and apologize." Hermione said.

"Hermione! Why would you call her arrogant?" Ron demanded.

"Because she won't swallow her bloody pride and apologize!" Hermione said, finally turning to face Ron.

"Well, we'll just go to the common room and I bet she will! The library's about to close anyway. It's nearly ten." Ron said, placing a hand on Hermione's knee.

"I won't go! She can come here and apologize and we can all go back together." Hermione snapped, turning away from Ron again.

"Love," Ron said, sliding his arms around her from behind. She tried to push him off, but he didn't move. "Love," he said again, sliding his hands to her inner thighs and rubbing his hands there. She sucked in a sharp breath.

"Ron, don't." She hissed, looking around. Madame Pince was fixing books at her desk, paying them no mind, and she and Ron were the only students there.

"I can make it worth the walk." Ron growled in Hermione's ear. She shivered.

"Fine. We'll go." She said, gathering her books and stowing them in her bag. Ron did the same and they exited the library. Just as they were nearing the Fat Lady's portrait, Ron yanked Hermione behind a tapestry on the wall, opened a door, and they disappeared into it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked Ginny back in the common room.

"Well, you _know_ what I _want_ to do, but as we can't right now, um, I think I'm going to write mum with my new writing set you bought me. What about you?" She asked. Harry shrugged.

"I could tidy up my Firebolt for practice tomorrow." He mumbled.

"Okay. Go get it." She kissed him quickly and went to find her writing set. Harry trudged up the stairs, grabbed his Firebolt and Broomstick Servicing Kit and went back downstairs.

Ginny sat back in a corner of the couch and started her letter. Her legs were over Harry's lap, who was clipping stray twigs off the tail. Just then the common room door banged open and Hermione and Ron fell through it, laughing hysterically.

Ginny quickly put the lid on her ink, placed it and the quill neatly in the box, and placed that on top of her parchment on the floor. Harry put down his Firebolt and the twig clippers and looked 'round at his two best friends. He and Ginny shared a glance. Hermione's hair was bushier than usual, and Ron's was sticking straight up. Hermione had missed a button on her cloak, and Ron's tie was askew, his shirt un-tucked. Ron pulled Hermione over to an armchair where he placed her on his lap.

"Hermione!" Harry said pleasantly, pretending nothing was awkward or anything. "I have been talking to Ginny and she'd like to say something." Harry looked over at his girlfriend, who looked slightly sick. Hermione kept squeaking and jumping and one of Ron's hands was nowhere to be seen. "Hermione." He said testily.

"I'm listening!" She said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Ron! Stop it!" Harry hissed. Ron tried to look innocent.

"I'm not doing anything, nope, not a thing." He said, just as Hermione gave a particularly loud squeal.

"_Honestly_!" Ginny said. She grabbed her writing set and parchment, and headed to her room at a sprint.

"You said she'd apologize." Hermione said, reaching behind her and presumably grabbing one of Ron's hands.

"She would've!" Harry said venomously. Both Ron and Hermione looked shocked at his tone.

"Harry, what d'you—?" Ron began.

"You know very well what I mean! She was going to apologize, until you two came in here, freshly shagged, and Ron's hand down your bloody pants, Hermione!" Harry stood up with his broom and kit. He looked at them, feeling slightly sick himself, and judging by the slightly hurt look on their faces, he looked disgusted. Hermione blinked.

"Well, she should've apologized a long time ago." She said.

"Maybe so, but I think it's pretty tactless to come in here, giggling and groping when you_ know very well_ she wanted to say sorry. How could you think she would with you two carrying on like you were? I'm pretty disappointed in both of you." Harry said slowly and calmly. And with that, he spun on his heel and went upstairs, leaving Hermione looking ashamed, and Ron looking grave.

Harry slammed the door shut and put his stuff in his trunk. He conjured up pillows and a black wig and stuffed his bed. Then he bent back over his trunk. Straightening, he swept the invisibility cloak over himself, drew his bed hangings shut, and crept up to Ginny's room. Harry knocked softly and Ginny flung the door open. Harry went inside, letting his shoulder hit hers softly so she'd know it was him.

She closed the door quietly and locked it with her wand while Harry slipped his cloak off and put it on the bench at the end of Ginny's bed. She turned to him, angry tears in her eyes. He silently held out his arms and she went to him, putting hers around his waist and burying her face in his shoulder. He rubbed her back gently and whispered to her. When she'd calmed down he sat down on the bed and pulled her on his lap.

"I nearly threw up." She said quietly. "That's why I ran, not to mention I was about to blow up at them."

"I was pretty revolted too. I didn't blow up at them, but I did talk to them." Harry said, continuing to rub her back.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked, wiping her eyes. Harry told her what all was said and how he'd handled it. She stared at him. "So you were just calm?" She asked.

"Yeah. I remember when I used to get caught at stuff and had to see Dumbledore, how calm he was with me, and how much worse that made me feel. I remember wishing he would yell at me instead of hearing the hurt and disappointment in his voice." Harry said quietly. Ginny nodded.

"And did it work on them?" She asked.

"I don't know. I think so. They didn't say anything when I was leaving." Harry mused. "Have you found the chocolates?" He asked suddenly. Ginny giggled.

"Chocolates?" She said. Harry smiled and indicated for her to get up. She did and he went straight over to the nightstand. He bent down and pushed a small button. A secret drawer popped out of the very bottom of the nightstand. Ginny gasped. "I didn't know it did that!" She said. Harry straightened up with a box of chocolates. He held them out. "When did you do this?" She took the box.

"When I was fixing everything that day. I noticed the drawer had popped out and so I conjured a box of chocolates and put them in there, hoping you'd find them." Harry said, shrugging.

"Oh, Harry." She hugged him, then brought her face to his and kissed him slowly, but heatedly. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. The box fell from Ginny's hands as she tangled her fingers in Harry's hair. He sent a privacy charm to the door and they stumbled back onto the bed. Harry ran his hands up under Ginny's shirt as she tugged his off his head. Harry undid her bra as she fumbled with his belt.

The chocolates lay forgotten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron, I feel awful." Hermione said miserably. They were in the room concealed by the tapestry. The same room they'd shagged in not long before.

"Oh, and I don't?" Ron snapped.

"Ron!" Hermione wailed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just upset." He said, wrapping his fiancée in his arms.

"I've ruined everything between me and Ginny. And if Ginny hates me, then Harry will stay with her and not come to us, and we'll not be friends anymore. I just can't bear that, Ronald." She said, trying to stop the loud sob threatening to come from her. It was a mark that Ron was pretty upset when he didn't even correct her for calling him 'Ronald'.

"Tomorrow we'll go to Ginny and apologize and tell her how stupid we were for doing that, and then maybe she'll apologize to you as well for the whole Crookshanks thing." Ron suggested. Hermione nodded.

"Okay. Should we head back?"

"Yeah, probably." Ron said. He heaved himself off the floor and pulled Hermione up with him. They looked carefully around before darting to the Fat Lady, giving the password, (thestralwings) and heading up to their dormitories.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about a month later. Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all on speaking terms again. Ginny had a fair few tears while apologizing about blaming Hermione for what Crookshanks did, just like Hermione had a few tears while apologizing about what she and Ron had done.

Harry was worried about Ginny at the time, though. She'd been acting strange and Harry didn't think it had anything to do with nerves about the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff that evening. She was quite silent at dinner and just held Harry's hand quietly as they walked down to the Quidditch pitch to get ready. Harry cornered her in the locker room though.

"Gin? What's wrong? You've been upset for about a week now. What's the matter?" Harry asked as he finished dressing.

"Just nerves, Harry. I'm loaded with work and helping Hermione with her wedding and stuff and I haven't been getting much sleep. That's all." She said as she picked up her broomstick. Harry decided to leave it at that since Colin was bellowing at them to hurry up and get ready to fly onto the pitch. Everyone made his or her way to the doors. Harry and Ginny stood side-by-side and waited for the whistle.

When it came they all filed out onto the pitch. Colin shook hands with the Hufflepuff captain and everyone mounted their brooms. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and they were off. Harry's nerves were left behind like always as he soared into the air. Ginny caught the Quaffle and soared away towards the Hufflepuff goals. Harry went high in the air and circled around, searching for a tiny speck of gold.

The game went on for about twenty minutes before Harry even saw a glimpse of the Snitch. He pelted towards the glint of gold. He could practically hear the crowd holding it's breath. Harry stretched his hand towards it when a Bludger came out of nowhere and nearly unseated him. He had to loop around and in the process, lost sight of the tiny gold ball, and so did, it appeared, the Hufflepuff Seeker.

There was a groan of disappointment from the stands and everyone shifted their attention from the two Seekers, circling the stadium, back down to the game itself. Harry squinted everywhere trying to see even a slight shade of gold. After another ten minutes, he found it again. He pelted after it. The Hufflepuff Seeker was far behind.

Harry wondered faintly where the Bludgers were. He reached out and grasped the tiny golden ball. He turned around, expecting a blast of cheers, but instead everyone's eyes were on Ginny, who had the Quaffle. The two Bludgers had hit her. Her nose was bleeding and her arm was hanging crookedly at her side.

The Bludgers came back around for another attack and one knocked the Quaffle out from under her uninjured arm and the other caught her in the back. This all seemed to happen in slow motion. Ginny slowly fell forward onto her broom, and then slid off the side. She pelted downward.

Nobody was close enough to her, yet Harry was urging his Firebolt as fast as it would go to her. There was no way he'd make it in time, but he had to try. She hit the sand with a resounding thud. Harry landed so hard he fell over, but picked himself up just as quickly. Madame Hooch landed as well and hurried over to him.

"YOU CANNOT LAND UNTIL THE GAME IS OVER!" She yelled over the yelling crowd. Harry shoved the Snitch in her face and ran to Ginny. "GAME OVER!" Madame Hooch yelled. She blew her whistle and instantly Madame Pomfrey, a medi-witch and medi-wizard ran onto the field. Harry was holding Ginny's uninjured hand and stroking her hair. She was gazing at him.

"You're going to be all right." Harry whispered. She smiled slightly and squeezed his hand. The Healers magicked her onto a stretcher and Harry followed them, still clutching Ginny's hand in one of his, and his Firebolt in the other hand. They went all the way up to the Hospital Wing and put Ginny onto a bed. Harry stood back while they worked. Madame Pomfrey was tapping Ginny's nose, arm and leg with her wand.

The medi-witch was shining a small light into Ginny's eyes while the medi-wizard stuck a long needle attached to a tube into Ginny's arm. She didn't even jump. Harry assumed she was a little out of it.

"What've you got, Elvira?" Madam Pomfrey asked the witch.

"Minor concussion. You have the treatment for it?"

"Of course!" Madame Pomfrey answered indignantly. She bustled to her office and came back with a bottle of bright orange liquid. The witch measured it and forced it into Ginny's mouth. She coughed and sputtered, but swallowed it. Harry watched the wizard put a thick greenish yellow substance in the I.V.

"Potter, make sure that she stays awake. I have to see these Healers back to St. Mungos and I'll be back shortly. Do NOT, under ANY circumstances, let her fall asleep, understand?" Madame Pomfrey snapped. Harry nodded and went to Ginny's bed. Madame Pomfrey pulled the curtains shut. Harry heard the doors slam and knew he and Ginny were alone now.

"Harry…" Ginny muttered softly. He conjured up a chair, sat in it and took her hand.

"I'm here, love." He said. She squeezed his hand.

"What happened…?" She breathed.

"You fell from your broom. Must've been at least 40 feet. You have a minor concussion and Madame Pomfrey fixed your arm and leg and nose that were broken." Harry said gently.

"So tired…" She said.

"You mustn't fall asleep, Ginny. You have to stay up." Harry said urgently. She nodded and her eyes started to close. "Ginny!" They snapped open. "You have to keep your eyes open."

"Just resting them…" She murmured. Harry shook his head.

"Nope, look into my eyes." He ordered. The door banged open.

"HARRY?" Ron bellowed. Ginny moaned and grabbed her head. Harry reached back and pulled the curtains aside. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Colin, and Hagrid were all standing there. They hurried over to him at once. Ron pulled the curtain back and Hermione conjured up enough chairs for them to all sit. "Ginny? How're you doing?" Ron asked weakly.

"Good until you came in yelling like that." Ginny said, rubbing her head with her fingers on the arm that had just been mended.

"Sorry." Ron sank into a chair. Hermione was white and shaking. Hagrid looked pretty upset. Neville looked on the verge of tears and Colin looked torn between being happy his team won, and being devastated his best Chaser had a concussion. They all talked with Ginny and helped keep her awake until Madame Pomfrey came in and nearly fainted at the sight of all of them around Ginny's bed.

"Out! _Out_! OUT!" She yelled. Ginny convinced her to let Harry stay, but the others were forced out of the Hospital Wing.

Ginny seemed to be fretting about something over the next two weeks she was in the Hospital Wing. She had stopped bleeding internally and her head was almost back to normal.

"Harry, listen to me. Go up to my room and into the bathroom. Get the small box on the right side of my sink and bring it to me." Ginny said urgently. Harry saw the pleading look in her eyes, told Madame Pomfrey he'd be back in a minute, and then ran to Gryffindor Tower. He found what Ginny was talking about, seized it, and ran all the way back to the Hospital Wing.

"Here…it is." He gasped, holding it out to her. She looked to make sure Madame Pomfrey was in her office before taking it. Harry suddenly caught sight of the box and nearly passed out. "_Pregnancy test_?" He hissed. She clapped a hand over his mouth. He mumbled something and she moved her hand.

"What?" She snapped.

"What makes you think you're pregnant?" He demanded.

"I missed my period this month." She said. Harry sank weakly into a chair. "No, stand up! I need you to help me into the bathroom." She said urgently. Harry stood back up and helped Ginny shuffle to the bathroom. She went into it, clutching the box. Harry waited anxiously beside the door. Ginny came out five minutes later.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"I'll know in five minutes." She said, leaning against the wall heavily.

"How will you know?" Harry inquired.

"That was a pregnancy test I ordered from a Muggle shop. You pee on a stick and if two lines show up purple you are and if one line is pink you aren't." Ginny explained.

"You pee on a _what_?" Harry demanded.

"A stick." Ginny said, checking her watch. She went back in the bathroom and picked up the stick. She burst into tears. Harry rushed forward.

"You are?" He asked, about to start panicking.

"No!" She cried. Harry looked at the stick in her hand. It had one pink line.

He had never loved the color pink more in his life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well, whadda you guys think? I hope you liked this chapter! Did everybody guess what the title of it meant or did you wonder what she peed on? If you wondered that, tell me what it was you thought it was. I could use a few laughs. LOL. I'm really glad you all like my story so far! I've only gotten one review that said the sex scene sucked and lacked emotion, but the rest of you seemed to like it. Anyway, push the little button so I'll know whatcha think! **


	11. Christmas Promise

A/N: No. Ginny was not sad that she wasn't pregnant. She was so relieved she cried. Here's chapter eleven.

Chapter 11

Christmas Promise

"Harry? Are you all right?" Ginny asked him worriedly. They were sitting in the common room. Ginny had just gotten out of the hospital wing that day.

"I'm still just a little freaked out is all." Harry said, popping his knuckles.

"By the whole pregnancy scare?" She asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Yeah." He said, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"Hey, love, it's okay. I'm not." She said, laying a hand on his arm.

"Then why did you miss your comma?"

"Period?"

"Yeah that."

"How do you get comma and period confused?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Well, I knew it was some kind of punctuation." Harry said, shrugging. Ginny giggled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Sometimes, especially when we're on birth control, girls skip their periods. Doesn't happen often, but it can. So it's not completely unnatural." Ginny said. Harry nodded.

"Good. I'm not that worried then." He said, heaving a great sigh. Ginny shoved him playfully just as Hermione and Ron walked in.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, running forward. She enveloped Ginny in a huge hug and stepped back so Ron could hug her.

"You're already out?" Ron asked his little sister.

"Already? It's been three weeks." Ginny said, giggling.

"Ah, well, still." Ron said, sinking down in a chair.

"Ginny, did you see? Hogsmeade weekend this weekend! You up for it? I could really use your advice on the bridesmaids dresses." Hermione begged.

"Oh, absolutely! I saw some the other day you'd die for!" Ginny said. Harry and Ron looked at each other. Ron acted like he was tying a noose around his neck and hanging himself, while Harry put his finger to his head and acted like he was shooting himself. Hermione and Ginny both swatted their men.

"Really!" Hermione snapped.

"You guys are so childish!" Ginny huffed. She and Hermione hurried off to a different table and Hermione spread papers out over it. Harry caught Ginny's eye. He could tell she was trying not to smile. He just laughed and shook his head.

"So, d'you want to stay here this weekend, then?" Ron asked Harry.

"Ron, you know as well as I do Hermione will kill you if you don't come, and I don't particularly want to sit in the common room by myself, so yes, we have to go and no, we can't stay here this weekend." Harry said off the top of his head. Ron sighed.

"You're right. Damn. As long as I don't try on shoes again, I'm good."

"I can't believe I'm trying on shoes again." Ron said to Harry as Hermione went to find another pair since the ones he had on didn't fit right. It was the weekend and they were in Hogsmeade for the day. Hermione, as Harry had predicted, insisted that they come along and Ron had been forced to try on shoes after all.

"Oh, come on Ron, isn't this fun?" Harry said sarcastically. Ron grimaced at him. Just then Ginny popped up at Harry's side.

"Your turn." She said cheerfully, holding up a pair of shiny black shoes. Ron went into a howling fit of laughter at the look on Harry's face.

"Why me?" Harry demanded. Ginny frowned.

"You're the best man. You have to have new shoes and black dress robes. Hermione's decided the wedding will be totally black and white and that includes what the people in it wear." Ginny said, shoving Harry in a chair.

Ron was hanging onto the wall, trying to stay on his feet he was laughing so hard. Harry threw him a dirty look, and then began to try on the shoes. Neither Ginny nor Hermione were satisfied with Harry's shoes until he'd tried on the fifth pair.

"Now! I like these and they're comfortable, but they look nice. I'm buying them." Harry declared before they could utter a sound. Hermione looked at the box, then hurried off to get the same shoe in Ron's size.

"Good choice, love." Ginny said, beaming at him. He smiled back and slid the shoes back in the box.

"Good, let's go!" Ron said when he caught sight of Hermione hurrying towards them with a box of the same shoes.

"No, Ron! You have to try them on!" Hermione cried. Ron pointed at the shoes, then his feet. They zoomed forward and put themselves perfectly into place. Ron pointed at the shoebox again and they untied and zoomed back into the box.

"Oh that was so _lazy_!" Hermione scolded, hurling the box of shoes at her husband. He caught them, laughing. Ron and Harry paid for their shoes and the girls pulled them away to get their dress robes.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Harry said, stopping. Ginny fell behind since she was arm in arm with Harry and called to Hermione. She looked around, rolled her eyes and hurried back to them, Ron following her. "Is it just me, or is it silly to be getting our robes before Christmas for a wedding that's next summer?"

"I second that!" Ron shouted.

"Well, you'll have them this way." Hermione reasoned.

"Yes, but we do a thing that's called _growing_, while robes stay the same length." Harry pointed out.

"You don't have to be a smart-aleck." Ginny said, pinching Harry's arm.

"Ow…" Harry mumbled, rubbing his arm.

"Mione, they do have a point. Perhaps we should get the dress robes sometime in April or May." Ginny suggested. Hermione sighed.

"Oh all right, but I still want to look." She said. She seized Ron's arm and hurried through the crowd.

"MAKE WAY FOR BRIDEZILLA! BRIDEZILLA COMING THROUGH!" They heard two identical voices yell. The crowd laughed at Fred and George Weasley, who were walking in front of Hermione and Ron, pushing people playfully out of the way. Ginny started giggling uncontrollably and Harry was pretty amused himself.

Hermione slapped both the boys in the back of the head. They pretended to be shocked and upset, and then ran stupidly off to their shop. Hermione giggled despite herself. Ron looked like he would love nothing better than to sink into the ground right where he stood. Harry and Ginny made their way over to their friends and they all ducked inside a robes shop, much like Madame Malkin's.

"Well, that was a very good day! We accomplished a lot!" Hermione said proudly as they staggered through the portrait hole. Hermione had insisted on getting wedding invitations, a guest book for people to sign, not to mention brand new quills for each and every guest to sign the guest book with, about three pairs of shoes for her and Ginny each. (_"I just couldn't decide which pair to get so I got them all!"_)

Oh, and the numerous tapes that had different songs on them because Hermione wanted to decide what to play at the wedding. She and Ginny ran up to Ginny's room to unload everything. Ron and Harry looked at each other, sighed, and took their shoes and ties up to their room. (_"You can't grow out of a tie!"_ Hermione had insisted.)

"So what did you get Mione for Christmas?" Harry asked as he and Ron sat playing wizards chess. The common room was fairly empty because of the Christmas Holidays with the exception of about three first years, a couple fifth years and one third year. Ginny and Hermione were upstairs in Ginny's room, yet again looking at wedding stuff.

"Oh, you know, this and that." Ron said uncomfortably as Harry's bishop pummeled his knight.

"You haven't gotten anything." Harry said, watching his bishop approach the queen.

"Bloody hell. No I haven't. You happy? What'd you get Ginny?"

"I got her a ring that has an emerald stone in it with matching earrings and necklace. Along with some of that famous chocolate from that place near Honeydukes, a stuffed, floppy dog and a Quidditch book." Harry replied promptly. Ron sighed and tossed his broken pieces into the tray with his other broken pieces.

"I have no clue what to get Hermione." Ron said hopelessly.

"Ask Ginny." Harry suggested.

"What did you get her?"

"Who?"

"Mione!"

"Oh! A homework planner. You tell it what to write, and the ink comes up on the page. Pretty cool actually." Harry said absentmindedly as he tried to save his queen. "What'd you get Ginny? Castle to E3!" Harry told his chess piece. It moved obediently.

"Poster of the Weird Sisters and stuff like that." Ron said offhandedly as he in turn tried to save his own queen. "But I just can't figure out what to give my own fiancée." He said angrily.

"Just ask Ginny." Harry said, poking his chessman to make sure it was still alive. It swiped at him with it's sword and Harry left it alone.

"I can't! She'll make fun of me so bad and she'll tell Mione I haven't gotten her anything yet." Ron said, whining.

"Ron, shut up. I'll ask Ginny and then tell you. How's that?" Harry suggested. Ron nodded.

"All right. Well, I'm off to bed." He stood up and his chess pieces froze. He went to the staircase and called Hermione.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm going to sleep." He yelled.

"Oh." Hermione came trotting down the stairs and gave Ron a big kiss goodnight, then she hurried back upstairs. Ron looked at Harry, dumbfounded, then went on up to the dormitory. Harry cleaned up the chessboard, restored the pieces and put them in little pouches, then carried it all upstairs.

"Love? What should Ron get Hermione for Christmas?" Harry asked Ginny the next day. They were walking out by the lake, hand in hand. Ginny thought a moment.

"You mean he hasn't gotten her anything?" She inquired.

"No. But don't tell him I told you that and don't tell her." Harry said, pulling her closer as they walked. She smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Have you gotten me anything?" She asked, running her nails up his arm. He smiled.

"Mmm-hmm." He mumbled.

"What?" She asked, stopping and turning him towards her.

"I can't tell you!" He said in mock outrage. She giggled and kissed him softly. "But what should Ron get Hermione?" Harry asked after their kiss.

"Hmm…ooh, she's been eyeing this planner. You tell it what to write and the ink shows up." Ginny suggested. Harry's face fell.

"I got her that." He said hollowly. She frowned.

"Hmm, okay. What does she want more than anything…?" Ginny thought.

"Her own library." Harry suggested playfully. Ginny giggled.

"That, but there was something else—"

"HARRY! HARRY, I'VE GOT IT!" Ron shouted, running towards them. He spotted Ginny behind Harry and tucked something into his robes.

"What've you got, Ron?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Nothing. Go away." He said.

"No, I'm talking to Harry." She said, linking her arm in Harry's.

"Just for a minute, please?" Ron said. He was practically hopping up and down. He actually looked like he really had to pee. Ginny sighed and marched off.

"What's up, mate?" Harry asked.

"Look at this!" He said, pulling out two pieces of paper from his robes. "Two coupons for Ginny and Hermione to go to the spa all day the day before the wedding. I decided to get Ginny one too so Hermione wouldn't be alone." Ron said, looking immensely proud of himself.

"And that's it. You got her a coupon." Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, she'll love it!"

"Yeah, cause she loves you and doesn't want to hurt your feelings. You can't just give her a coupon! You have to get her something else too." Harry said.

"Yeah, like everyone knows that." Ron said, stuffing the coupons back in his robes angrily.

"Look, Ginny was about to tell me what you should get her. So go away and I'll get it out of Ginny." Harry said, turning Ron around and pushing him back towards the castle. Ron walked away and was in the castle by the time Ginny popped up beside Harry again.

"Hey love. I've been thinking about what Ron should get Hermione and I've decided something perfect! We have like, a million pictures of those two and us. We could just make an album or something and give it to Hermione. She'll be totally overwhelmed. That's the perfect gift for her." Ginny said, looking relieved she'd thought of something. Harry kissed her hard.

"You're brilliant!" He said. He seized her hand and pulled her all the way back to the common room where Ron was staring thoughtfully into the flames. Harry threw his coat and scarf on a chair with Ginny's coat and scarf.

"Well, you look like you've happened on a bright idea." Ron said, looking amused.

"Yeah! Look, Ginny had the idea we could make Hermione a picture album, you know, with pictures of you guys and us and everybody. She'd love it!" Harry said in a rush.

"Who'd love what?" Hermione asked, coming down the stairs. All three of them whipped around.

"Nothing!" They all said quickly. She raised an eyebrow and stared at them.

"I have to go find something in my room. Ron, help me." Harry said, rushing past Hermione. Ron kissed Hermione quickly on the cheek, then followed Harry. Hermione was left staring at Ginny, who smiled sheepishly and held up a bag of Gobstones.

"Fancy a game?"

Meanwhile…

"Okay, I know we have pictures of you guys. The question is, where are they." Harry said, standing at the foot of his bed while Ron did the same. "I have an idea!" Harry said, rushing over to his night table. He scribbled out a note.

_Mrs. Weasley,_

_Could you send us lots of family pictures as fast as you can? And maybe a few with me and Hermione there as well? We're making up a photo album to give Hermione for Christmas from Ron. Thanks! You're the best._

_Love from,_

_Harry_

"Come to the Owlery with me." Harry said, running from the room and leaping down the staircase. Ron hurried after him and in no time they were bursting into the Owlery. "Hedwig!" Harry called. The snowy owl fluttered down onto his arm and stuck out a leg. He tied the parchment securely to it, stroked her affectionately, and then watched her soar out into the sky.

"What was that?" Ron demanded.

"I sent a letter to your mum asking for pictures." Harry explained.

"Are you mad! D'you have any idea what she may end up sending!" He cried.

"Well, we'll just sort through them really good." Harry said as they made their way back up to Gryffindor Tower. When they entered their dorm to find pictures, they found Ginny sitting proudly on Harry's bed.

"Look!" She said, holding out a stack of photos. "I got 'em from Mione." She said, giggling.

"How?"

"I just said I wanted copies. She didn't even think twice." Ginny said.

For the next week they worked on Hermione's photo album. They magically enlarged it so that over two hundred pictures fit easily in it. Mrs. Weasley had done marvelously and sent as many family photos as she could and also some with Harry and Hermione, just like he'd asked. The day before Christmas they'd completed it and it looked fantastic.

It started out with pictures of Hermione, Harry and Ron, then somehow Ginny got thrown in and it was the four of them (a lot) and then it showed pictures of Ron's family, Harry and Hermione, tons of just Ron and Hermione, a few of Harry and Ginny, some of Ginny and Hermione, quite a bit of Harry and Ron, and even one where Ron was holding Crookshanks.

That night the guys convinced the girls to sleep in their dormitory. "It's not like any teachers are going to bother coming in here on Christmas!" Ron had said. They finally agreed as long as Ginny got Harry's bed and Hermione got Ron's bed. They agreed. Harry turned down the covers in Colin's bed (which had used to be Seamus's) and Ron took some boy's bed that he didn't even know, but it had used to be Dean's.

They all four stayed up rather late, drinking butterbeer and egg nogg and only headed for bed when Hermione almost fell over and hit her head on the nightstand. They all settled down into the warm beds and Harry waited until he could hear Ron's snores before he crept out of bed and headed over to Ginny. She was waiting for him and had scooted over. Harry saw that Hermione was already with Ron.

He sunk down under the warm blankets and pulled Ginny closely to him, her back curled into his chest. He moved her hair from her face and kissed her cheek softly, then draped his arm over her waist and fell asleep.

The next morning Harry woke up to someone tickling him ferociously.

"Ah! Ow! Stop it!" He said. He put on his glasses to find the perpetrator and found her, huddled in the corner of the bed, trying to hide from him under a blanket. The hangings were shut. He didn't remember shutting them. He went forward and tacked Ginny. She shrieked and laughed as Harry straddled her and tickled her mercilessly. He pulled the blanket away and saw her face was flushed and her hair was a mess.

Harry still thought she was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen.

"Hey, let's open the presents." She said. He just noticed the pile that looked like it had been doubled at the foot of his bed. "Mine are in there too so we'll have to separate them." She said, kissing him on the tip of the nose. He chuckled and moved forward with her. She started going through the presents and tossing him his. Harry suddenly noticed how quiet it was, even though he and Ginny had been rather loud.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" He inquired.

"Oh, they took their presents to her room to have privacy." Ginny said, shaking a present cautiously.

"What about the spell? The one that turns the stairs into a ramp?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Hermione is so advanced she can disable that when she wants to, but she just chooses to levitate Ron up there. She says it's more fun." Ginny said, giggling slightly. They went through their pile of presents until there was none left.

"Okay, now I have to get yours." Harry said, moving the hangings and going to his bedside cabinet. He pulled them out (they were wrapped…badly) and tossed them on the bed, pulled the hangings shut, and faced Ginny.

"Which one first?" She asked, her face shining.

"Umm…this one." He said, holding out a large, rather soft and squishy present. She ripped off the paper and squeaked in delight. It was a stuffed black dog with green eyes. She hugged it to her chest.

"Thanks Harry!" She said happily.

"Hermione helped me pick that out. She said that one reminded her of me so I should get it for you." Harry said. "I didn't want you to think I'm being conceited or anything." Ginny laughed. She opened her chocolates and her book and Harry finally was ready to give her the present he'd been dying to give her since he got it.

"Close your eyes." He said. She grinned and shut them tightly. "No peeking." He said as he pulled out a large, flat, square box. He opened the lid. "Open." He said. She looked into the box and gasped.

"Oh, Harry!" She breathed, touching the glittering emerald circled with diamonds on a long white-gold chain. "That's unbelievable!" She said, still gazing at it.

"You like it?" He asked worriedly.

"Do I like it?" She repeated. "Harry, you can't give me this! I couldn't get you anything near as good." She said, looking down.

"Oh Ginny, hush. I wanted to get you this and I'm not done yet." He set the open necklace box in between them and took out another one. He opened it and she gasped again. Sitting neatly in this box were a pair of earrings exactly like the necklace. She touched them like they were made of glass. Harry put that box down next to the necklace box and took out the final one.

"Now, Ginny, come here." He said, walking to the middle of the room, holding her hand and clutching the box in his other hand.

"Harry?" She said slowly and uncertainly.

"Don't worry, this isn't a wedding ring." He said. She giggled. "This," He said, taking it out of the box, (Ginny gaped at the ring), "is a promise ring. I hope that you take it, as a promise that one day we will be engaged." Harry said, slipping it on her left hand ring finger. She gazed at it, then up at Harry, then back at the ring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: What will Ginny say? O.o just press that review button and you may soon find out! YAY! Oh, and sorry if this chapter kind of seems to rush a lot. I didn't even realize that until I re-read it. So if it sux, sorry, I kind of had writer's block while I wrote it. LOL. **


	12. Minister Of Magic

A/N: Okay, now, CHAPTER TWELVE! YAY!

Chapter 12

Minister of Magic

"Oh, Harry. It's _beautiful_." Ginny said, turning her hand so the ring caught the light.

"Uhm, but?" He asked, fearing the reply.

"But what?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Do you have a 'but' to add?" Harry asked. Ginny giggled.

"No." She said, kissing him softly.

"Uhm, Ginny?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"So, you'll accept the promise ring?" He crossed his fingers in his pocket.

"Oh!" She looked surprised at herself. "Oh, of course! I do! Oh, Harry!" She said, leaping on him and kissing him soundly. He laughed and caught her. When he set her down back on her feet and looked into her face, he saw her cheeks were wet.

"Did I hurt you, Gin?" He asked worriedly.

"No, Harry, you didn't." She said, touching his cheek lovingly with her hand. "I'm just happier than I've been in a long time." She finished, kissing him one more time. He grinned, picked her up slightly, and twirled her around. He put her down and buried his face in her hair.

"Mmm, I love you, Gin." He murmured.

"I love you too, Harry." She said, pulling him closer to her.

Meanwhile in Hermione's room…

"So do you like your gift, Ron?" Hermione asked him. He looked at his new book. It was a Quidditch book, especially for Keepers. It had every move ever made in it, showing the player how to do them successfully. He would never let in any goals with this book.

"Absolutely. Thank you, love." He said, kissing his fiancée softly. "Your turn!" He said cheerfully, holding out a rather sloppily wrapped gift. She took it in her hands and was surprised at the weight. She ripped off the paper and looked at the cover. It was black and in gold writing it said 'Memories'. She opened it curiously and gasped. There, waving at her in the picture was she, Ron and Harry.

She leafed through the album, occasionally touching a picture delicately or laughing when she remembered what they'd been doing, for beside every picture, in Ginny's neat handwriting was descriptions of the picture, where it'd been taken and what they'd been doing.

"D'you like it?" Ron asked anxiously. Hermione looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I love it." Hermione whispered. Ron's face broke into a grin. Hermione leaned forward and kissed him deeply.

When Ron and Hermione went down to the common room, they found Ginny and Harry talking quietly in one of the chairs.

"Happy Christmas guys!" Ron called.

"Happy Christmas." Ginny replied, sliding off Harry's lap and going to give them a hug. "Did you like your album, Hermione?" She asked.

"How'd you know about that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Since Ron has horrible handwriting he asked me to write the captions and we gave him some pictures to put in it. No big deal." Ginny said.

"Oh, Ronald, you did that for me?" She asked, turning misty eyes on her fiancé.

"Ron." He corrected. "And yeah." He smiled at her. She flung her arms around him. Ginny turned away with a small smile and came back to sit in Harry's lap.

"Well, are we going to tell them?" She asked quietly, gazing at her emerald ring.

"It's up to you." Harry said, entwining his fingers with hers.

"What're you two whispering about?" Hermione asked, leading Ron over and plopping down on the small couch by her friend's chair.

"This morning, Harry gave me this." Ginny said, holding up her left hand and letting the ring catch the light.

"You're engaged?" Hermione shrieked.

"Shh! No! It's a promise ring." Ginny said, smiling slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked after Hermione grinned and the girls both giggled. Hermione sighed at her fiancé's response and rolled her eyes.

"A guy offers it to a girl as a promise that one day, when they are ready, they'll get engaged, Ron, honestly. I'd think you'd know this." Hermione said.

"I thought that's what an engagement ring was for. That one day, when they're ready, they'll get married." Ron argued. "Why make it three steps instead of two?" And they continued to bicker about it.

"Well, I like that you offered something with three steps. It makes it more special." Ginny said, turning to Harry and draping her arms around his neck.

"Good, I'm glad." Harry said, kissing her.

The holidays ended and school started back up. Everybody returned and the Gryffindor common room was bustling with activity again. Ginny and Harry were sitting on the steps leading to the dormitories. Ginny sighed.

"I kind of missed the calm and quiet. Not as many people to look after. I'm not really liking being Head Girl." She said.

"Hey, cheer up. Only half a year left." Harry said, nudging her.

"Isn't that Hermes?" Ginny asked, her eyebrows furrowing as she looked at the window. A handsome owl was patiently looking at them. She leapt up and flung the window open. Hermes stepped onto her arm. She took the parchment and the owl flew off again. She sat down by Harry. Ron had caught sight of Hermes. He and Hermione came over to them.

"Was that Hermes?" Ron asked, puzzled. Ginny nodded and unrolled the parchment. Her eyes got wide. "Well, read it aloud!" Ron snapped.

"Dear Ginny and Ron,

I'm sorry I haven't gotten word to you sooner. As you know, your father applied for the Minister of Magic position last fall. I am happy to let you all know that he got it! You father, Arthur Weasley is the new Minister of Magic!

We got word yesterday and it should've been in the papers today. I was going to tell you right away, but your father had to leave immediately for work and I had to help Percy and Penelope with their wedding.

They're staying here while I help, and Percy let me borrow Hermes to give you word of the wonderful news. We got all of your lovely Christmas gifts and Ginny; I want to know what it was you were so excited about in the letter you sent.

Hope you had a wonderful first day back!

Lots of love,

Mum."

Ginny finished reading the letter and all four of them stared, open mouthed, at it.

"Your dad is the Minister of Magic?" Harry asked, as though Ginny could confirm it. Hermione scurried off and came back with a paper. She spread it on Ginny and Harry's lap and they bent over to read it. Right on the front was a picture of Mr. Weasley looking impressive in dark robes, smiling and waving rather embarrassedly. Plastered above it was a headline that said, 'Arthur Weasley: New Minister of Magic'.

"Well, good for him! You all deserve this. It's such an honor!" Hermione beamed at the paper and at Ron and Ginny.

"I can't believe it. I thought he was kidding." Ginny said, shaking her head slowly.

"You and me both." Ron said.

"But this is excellent. You must admit its really good news." Harry said, rubbing Ginny's arm.

"Well, yeah it is. Oh, where's a quill?" Ginny said, leaping up and running to her room. Harry laughed softly as he watched her hurry away.

"You really love her." Hermione noted as she looked at Harry. He turned to her and noticed Ron was trying to look inconspicuous.

"Yeah, I really do." He said truthfully. Ginny was gone about five minutes and then came down holding a piece of parchment and waving it at them.

"How does this sound? Dear mum, we got the letter and we all think its awesome that dad finally got to Minister of Magic. Tell Percy and Penny congrats from us. Oh, and I'll tell you more about why I was excited when I see you. Love, Ginny." She looked at them for confirmation. They all nodded. She grabbed Harry's hand and they went down to the Owlery to mail it.

**A/N: Short one here guys. I'm having majorly bad writers block. I'm hoping I'll get over it. To all of you, thanx so much for your reviews. They make my day! I just don't like it when people don't use CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Just telling me everything I did wrong and stuff isn't how you think it should be makes me mad. This is my story and I'll put things how I think they should be. If you don't think that's right, then you're welcome to go and write YOUR OWN story and make it how you want it. Thanx for the awesome reviews guys!**

**A/N: I really hope you guys love it and thanx for your patience and AWESOME reviews. woOt! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	13. The Fight

Chapter 13

The Fight

A MONTH LATER

"Harry!" Someone called from down the empty hallway. Harry turned to see Crystal walking quickly towards him. "Hi!" She said when she reached him.

"Erm, hi, uh, Crystal." Harry said warily.

"Why so nervous, Harry?" She asked softly, running a finger down his arm.

"I'm not, just curious." He said, moving his arm casually out of her reach.

"Curious as to what, Mr. Potter?" She asked, giggling slightly.

"As to why you're approaching me in a vacant corridor." Harry retorted.

"Well, is it wrong for a girl to approach an attractive guy and talk to him?" Crystal said, tilting her head making her curls fall to one side of her face. Her blonde hair wasn't nearly as attractive as Ginny's auburn in Harry's opinion. Harry was taken aback at her forwardness. He widened his eyes in surprise.

"Am I making you nervous, Harry?" She whispered, coming closer to him.

"No, you're making me nauseous." Harry replied without thinking. She didn't seem offended. In fact, she seemed happy at his honest answer, and she said so.

"I like it when guys are honest with me." She said, resuming her stroking of his arm. Harry retreated and found a wall behind him. He turned to leave. "Oh, no, Harry, please don't go. I wanted to talk to you about Ginny." She said, stepping easily in front of him and taking hold of his arm. He shook her off but paid attention the mention of Ginny's name.

"What about Ginny?" He asked suspiciously.

"I've seen her hanging around with Colin Creevy quite a bit lately." She looked at him carefully as she spoke.

"Yeah? And?" Harry snapped.

"Well, don't you think that's a bit odd? She's with him a lot. And I swear I saw him go up to her room the other day." She said, raising her eyebrows and pouting her lip in an innocent way.

"Well, you were mistaken." Harry said, trying to push her out of his way, but she wouldn't budge.

"I don't believe I was, Harry. She's cheating on you." Crystal brushed her hair out of her face.

"Ginny would never do that. Ever." Harry said forcefully, just as something fell to the floor a little ways down the hall. He tried to look but Crystal pushed him against the wall.

"Yes, but you would." She said, coming closer. He narrowed his eyes and took her shoulders in his hands to push her away, but suddenly she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Harry was taken by surprise and didn't have time to react. His hands were still on her shoulders. He was in the middle of pushing her away when he heard a shrill cry. Crystal pulled back and without warning slapped him hard across the face.

"What are you doing? You jerk!" She yelled, before turning. She stopped abruptly at the sight of Ginny standing there with her eyes wide and her hands over her mouth. Harry was still in shock from Crystal's kiss. He blinked and looked at Ginny. Her eyes were filled with tears and hurt.

"Harry?" She began feebly. "What were you doing with Crystal?"

"Can you believe his nerve? He just pulled me to him and started kissing me!" Crystal said quickly, faking outrage as she pointed at Harry. Ginny moved her hands from her mouth and looked at Harry, her eyes hardening.

"Is that true?" She demanded.

"Ginny! I—"

"It is, Ginny! I can't believe he'd do that to you." Crystal said, putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder in mock sympathy.

"I can't believe it either." She said, breathing heavily through her nose. Sadness filled her eyes as she looked at Harry, who was sputtering and stuttering, trying to explain. "I don't even want to know, Harry. Here." She threw her ring at his feet and started to storm off.

"You heartless bitch!" Harry roared at Crystal. She smirked and walked off.

"Oh, I'm a heartless bitch? You cheating bastard!" Ginny shrieked at him from down the hall.

"No! Ginny, I was talking to Crystal!" Harry said, picking up the ring and hurrying towards her. She turned and ran. He followed her.

"Get away from me, Harry. I never want to see you again." Ginny said, her voice choked with anguished sobs.

"Gin, please. It wasn't what it looked like." Harry pleaded. Ginny whirled around and Harry almost fell over in his haste to stop as well.

"DON'T! _Don't_ call me Gin, and how the hell else could it have been anything _but_ what it looked like?" She yelled. Harry cowered under her rage.

"But, Ginny, please let me explain. She kissed me—"

"Oh, yes, and you were just in such a hurry to make her stop that you held on to her and closed your eyes?" Ginny spat.

"I was in shock, Ginny! She just did it, right out of the blue and I had my hands on her to push her away and I had my eyes shut so I wouldn't look at her!" Harry cried.

"Oh yes, because that would've made you want to shag her, huh, Harry? How many others are there? Hmm? How many?" She demanded in a low voice.

"Ginny, I would never do that to you! Never! She just came at me and then kissed me and I just was frozen." Harry said weakly.

"Oh yes, and she just slapped you because she wanted to, huh?" Ginny said.

"She set me up! I, Ginny you know, I'd never ever hurt you like that!" Harry held out his hands hopefully but she recoiled like she'd been bitten by him.

"Is that so? Well, you already did Harry. Goodbye." She turned and walked away. Harry was in such shock and confusion that he just stood there. When Ginny realized he wasn't following, she broke into a run and went the only place she thought to go; under the tree by the lake. She sat there for nearly an hour, sobbing until she heard her name.

"Ginny?" Hermione said softly, sitting down by her friend.

"Oh Hermione! Harry—"

"I know, Ginny, he told me." Hermione cut her off.

"Can you believe him?" Ginny choked out.

"Listen." Hermione said, stuffing the end of an extendable ear in Ginny's own ear. She became very quiet as she listened. Harry was crying softly.

"And then she just came at me and kissed me, and I was so shocked I just stood there."

"But you were holding her?" Came Ron's sharp reply.

"No! I was trying to push her off, then she just slapped me and said, 'what are you doing, you jerk!' and I was so confused, then I saw Ginny and it just all fell apart and she gave me back the ring." Harry let out a cry of despair.

"But you kissed her?"

"No! Not at _all_! She just pressed her mouth on mine and I didn't know what to do! I was…just…_shocked_!" Harry replied angrily through his tears.

"And Ginny wouldn't let you explain?"

"Can you blame her? She has every right to be angry." Harry said faintly. "Ron, you have to know I'd _never_ hurt Ginny like that! It's not worth it! She's the _best_ thing that's ever happened to me."

"_I_ know you wouldn't, Harry. But it's not me you have to convince." Ron replied. Ginny pulled the extendable ear out and shoved it at Hermione.

"Well?" Hermione snapped.

"I need to be alone, Hermione."

"You don't believe him? Ginny, he's _crying_. Harry, Mr. I-can-handle-anything, is _crying_. Crying because he upset _you_ so much. That has to be worth _something_!" Hermione said, aghast.

"I need to be alone, Hermione." Ginny repeated hollowly.

"Okay. Just, hear him out if he comes to you." Hermione said, softening her voice and putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder. She didn't reply. Hermione stood and went back up to the castle. Ginny sat thinking late into the evening until she got too cold and had to return to the dorm.

"Fifty points from Slytherin!" She snapped as she caught two boys practicing dueling behind the stairs. "No magic in the hallways! Go back to your dorm!" She yelled. The two second-years ran down the dungeon steps and disappeared.

Harry sat in the common room, waiting for Ginny to arrive. He saw her hurry through the portrait and ran up to her room. He made to follow her but Hermione grabbed the back of his robes.

"Not a good idea Harry. She needs time to think." Hermione said, shaking her head. Harry looked at Ron, who nodded gravely.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Less than one week later the buzz that Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter had broken up was all over the school. Crystal was coming onto Harry worse than ever and he finally snapped one day and told her to sod off and he never wanted to see her again. She finally took a hint and left him alone. Harry and Ginny had still not talked and Harry was becoming desperate to see her.

She always left before he woke in the mornings, ignored him during class and beat him back to the common room after class. She would then run to her room and not come back down the rest of the night. Harry finally decided to do something drastic. He discussed his 'plan' with Hermione and she agreed to help him.

The very next day Harry skived off his last class and went back to Gryffindor tower. Ginny didn't even notice he'd gone. She'd taken to having Colin as her partner when needed, and Harry had become very worried about this until he found out that Colin was dating someone from fifth year. Hermione agreed to keep Ginny in the library until Harry let her know the common room was clear.

Hermione had developed two separate gold 'warming' Galleons and Harry would thump his four times when the coast was clear and hers would warm in her pocket. Harry went straight up to Ginny's room (after finally breaking through the charmed door) and set up everything he'd needed. He sat in the common room the rest of the day and into the night until the room was empty except for him. It was around 11:00.

Harry thumped his coin four times and threw his invisibility cloak over his head. Not long afterwards he saw the portrait hole door open. Ginny and Hermione were giggling about something and Ginny looked like she was in a pretty good mood. Harry took that as a very good sign. Ginny and Hermione said goodnight. Hermione disappeared up to her dorm and Ginny went up the stairs to her room. Harry waited.

When Ginny walked into her room she threw her stuff on her chair by the door and looked at her room. There were vases upon vases of red and white roses all around with some of the petals on her bed. Ginny frowned slightly, wondering what this was all about. She saw a note in the center of her bed. She picked it up slowly and sank down onto her bed. She rested against the pillows and opened the letter.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I really hope you'll read this. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I know I can't ever tell you that enough, but you have to know that I am in no way shape or form attracted to that stupid Crystal girl. You're my one and only and I love you with all my heart. Wait! Please don't put this down! _

(Ginny had been at the point of closing the letter when she spotted that and jumped in surprise. He knew her very well. She sighed and continued reading.)

_I pray that you didn't put this down or were on the verge of doing so. Please hear me out Ginny. Nobody makes me feel like you do. You've made me so happy and I've always marveled at the fact that you chose me to be with you. It broke my heart that day to see the hurt in your eyes as you threw your ring at me, and it broke my heart even more to know I'd caused it. _

_It kills me to think I've lost you. I want to be with you forever. Please, please if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I'd never ever hurt you intentionally or accidentally again. I'd always laughed at these people who'd get this dopey look on their face when they looked at their wife or husband or whatever, until I found you. _

_You put that dopey look on my face and I realized that it's love. I love you so much I don't think you'll ever know. I'd do anything for you. I'd do anything to have you back in my arms. If you think that it won't work between us anymore, I'll try to respect that, even though I'll reduce to nothing without you in my life. _

_Please, Gin, believe me when I say how sorry I am. You make me so happy. Even when I'm mad or upset, all I have to do is look at you or take you in my arms and everything is okay. You do that for me, Ginny. I've been aching for you over these past few weeks. _

_I've even had to stop myself from holding you when I see you in class because I remember that you don't want me to. If, by any slim chance that you can forgive me, please come down to the common room. I'll wait there forever if there's a chance. If not, then well, I'll just have to deal with it. Just let me know that you don't need me. _

_I love you, always and forever,_

_Harry._

Ginny sat staring at the letter in her shaking hands. A single tear escaped her filled eyes. She brushed it away and continued looking at the letter.

"I'll wait there forever." She mumbled out loud to herself as she read the letter again. She put it down and stood up, entangling her hair in her hands. She remembered how much she wanted him to take her in his arms as well. It killed her to know that he wouldn't because she didn't want him to. She went to her door and took a deep breath. She pulled it open slowly and descended the stairs to the common room.

Harry sat staring into the fire and occasionally looking up the stairs hopefully. He was still covered with his invisibility cloak and thought that was better anyway. Harry heard a strange creaking noise and turned back to the stairs leading to Ginny's room. He jumped when he saw her and his heartbeat quickened and got louder. She bit her lip and looked around the room fearfully. Harry stood but remembered his cloak.

"Harry?" She called softly. She sounded scared. Harry threw off his cloak and looked into her chocolaty eyes.

"Hi, Gin." He said gently. She stood there, looking into his emerald eyes.

"I saw the roses. They're lovely." She said, wringing her hands and chewing continuously on her lip.

"And the note?" His voice cracked. She smiled softly.

"I got it too."

"Did you read it all?" He inquired. She giggled a little.

"Yes, Harry. I read every word." They stood staring at each other for a minute. She descended the last of the stairs and went around the sofa. She sat down and patted the spot next to her. He sat down slowly, not wanting to throw her off balance. She bit back a grin. Harry looked at her questioningly.

"Uhm, and what did you think?" He inquired.

"Promise to answer me truthfully?" She demanded.

"Of course." Harry said, starting to put a hand on her leg, but moved it casually under his instead and waited.

"Did you mean it?"

"Every bit."

"And did you kiss her?"

"No."

"Did you want to?"

"Never."

"Do you miss me?"

"Every second."

"Were you cheating on me with anyone?"

"Of course not."

"Do you put everything you've said on my life?"

"I do."

"Do you love me?" Ginny looked into Harry's eyes. He smiled softly and looked deep into Ginny's dark eyes.

"Always and forever." He answered tenderly. Her eyes filled with tears. He reached out to her and she fell into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Harry! I should've let you explain and we would never have had to go through all this. I should've known you'd never hurt me, but I was just so upset that I thought you had and I just looked beyond all reason. It killed me not being with you or kissing you or...anything." Ginny said, starting to cry softly. Harry held her close and rubbed her back.

"You had every right to be angry and upset. But I'll not pretend I wasn't devastated about you throwing your ring in my face. That nearly ripped my heart into. I've missed you so much. And I'll never let you go for anything ever again." Harry said softly into her ear. She nodded.

"I'll never let _you_ go." She confirmed. He turned his head slowly to hers and looked into her eyes. She closed them and pushed her head forward. Harry went lightheaded as their lips connected. He felt it'd been a lifetime since he'd held her or kissed her. He deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue. She met it with hers and caressed his.

When they ran low on breath Ginny pulled away and rested her forehead against Harry's. He brushed his nose against hers and she giggled softly. He pulled her legs over his lap and held his hands on her back to support her. She put her arms around his neck and ruffled up the back of his hair. He smiled softly and pecked her lips with his.

"My room?" She suggested huskily.

"You sure?" Harry asked softly. She smiled with a sigh and nodded.

"Definitely." She confirmed. Harry put his arm under her legs and lifted her. She giggled loudly and Harry captured her in a kiss to quiet her. He stumbled up the stairs and kicked her door open, using his wand to shut and lock it. He tossed her on the rose-petal covered bed and leapt above her playfully. She laughed and put her arms around his neck.

"I missed that laugh." He said, kissing her on her neck. He moved his head up and blew softly in her ear.

"I missed _that_." She said, shuddering. He laughed and they leapt under the covers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry collapsed on top of Ginny a while later. They were both breathing heavily.

"It's true…what they say." Ginny panted. Harry raised his head and looked at her inquiringly.

"What?" He breathed.

"Make-up sex is the best." She said seriously. Harry laughed heartily.

"That it is." He replied, leaning down and kissing her passionately.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Word got around very quickly that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were back together. Crystal took this very hard and was convinced that her plan should've worked had Harry come to her for comfort, but he'd gone back to Ginny. She was furious, yet she steered clear of Harry and Ginny because every time they saw her they glared daggers at her, daring her to talk to one of them. She didn't.

Three days after they were back together, the whole entire school knew and the couple couldn't be happier. Ginny and Harry were hardly ever seen without each other. Hermione and Ron had insisted on going on a double date and buying them lunch that weekend, for it was another Hogsmeade weekend. They said that it was a gift for Harry and Ginny as congratulations on them getting back together.

Well, who were they to say no, but they had agreed that they'd meet for lunch at the Three Broomsticks later on in the day, because Harry and Ginny wanted some time alone together which they hadn't had in a while. They walked along, looking in the windows of shops and enjoying each other's company. When the time that they'd meet Ron and Hermione drew near, Harry stopped Ginny in the shade of a building.

"I have something of yours." Harry said, reaching into his pocket.

"Of mine?" Ginny asked, obviously confused.

"Yes. Close your eyes." He said. Ginny was smiling broadly as she fluttered them closed. "Hold out your hand." He said. She automatically held out her right hand. When she felt that he'd put something in it, she looked down and saw the beautiful emerald and white gold ring sparkling in the palm of her hand. She gasped.

"Oh, Harry! It's even more beautiful than I remember!" She said, picking it off her palm and holding it into the light. Harry smiled and took it. She held out her right, slightly shaking, hand and he slid the ring into place.

"I accept it…again!" She cried before he'd even asked. He smiled and slipped his arms around her waist. She put hers around his neck and kissed him soundly. She sighed into his mouth and wondered how she'd gone on without him in her life for that short period of time. She didn't dwell on it. She had him now and that was all that mattered. He pushed his forehead against hers and smiled happily.

"I love you so much." He said with his eyes closed. He pecked her on the lips. She smiled into the kiss.

"I love you too." She sighed a happy sigh again. They walked hand in hand back to the Three Broomsticks, Ginny's ring glinting off in all directions.


	14. Preparing For Easter

**A/N: guys, I am so sorry I haven't written in so long. I just haven't really thought of anything for this chapter, and I decided I didn't really want to drag the school year out, so yeah; it's the Easter break now. Again, I still don't really know what to lead this chapter to; so if it's all choppy and slow, don't get mad at me! Ha, ha. Plus, I got a new haircut and I have to flick my head back a lot to keep my bangs out of my left eye. Grr… anyway, here's the long awaited CHAPTER 14! Yay. Oh, and it took me forever to come up with a title, so if the title sux, keep it to yourself. Lol. **

Chapter 14

Preparing for Easter

"Ugh, I am so glad it's the Easter holidays." Ginny said as she flopped down into a seat of the Hogwarts express. Harry sat down and draped an arm around Ginny.

"I'm starving. Don't say 'Easter'." Ron complained from across them. Hermione, who Ron had his arms around, rolled her eyes.

"What on earth does 'Easter' have to do with food?" She demanded.

"Molly's cooking." Harry said wisely. Ginny giggled and poked him in his ribs. He laughed and seized her hands, pinning them down in her lap.

"I swear I can smell it from here." Ron said, squeezing Hermione playfully. She smiled despite her annoyed manner and kissed his cheek. They all continued talking about what Molly would be ordering them to do this Easter, until around midday when the distinctive sounds of the lunch trolley could be heard. Ron leapt up and pulled the door to the side quickly. She had just been about to walk by, but backed up. Hermione stood up, grabbed Ron by the hand and drug him to his seat.

"Honestly." She tutted. Harry proceeded to buy them all snacks. Ron looked upset.

"You know, I can buy my own food." He said, glaring at all the snacks in Harry's arms.

"Happy Easter." He said, throwing a chocolate frog at Ron, he caught it, startled.

"Fine." He said, tearing into the paper. His stomach got the better of him, again. The train kept moving as they all dug into cauldron cakes, pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs, bertie botts every flavour beans, and all kinds of other sweets.

"This is our last time to come home from Hogwarts for Easter." Ginny said thoughtfully. Hermione sighed.

"And to think, I wont have anything to occupy me all next year." She said wistfully.

"You'll have a job." Ron piped up. She smiled.

"Thanks, Ron." She said happily.

"But we're having to spend all our free time studying for N.E.W.Ts instead of memorizing every nook and cranny of Hogwarts." Harry said, linking his hand absentmindedly with Ginny's. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Suddenly their compartment door opened and Terry Boot stood there, already in his Muggle clothes.

"Ginny, come on, haven't you checked the time? We have to tell everybody we're almost to London." He said exasperatedly. He shut the door and leaned against it to wait. Ginny sighed and pulled her robes over her head, revealing Muggle clothing underneath. She kissed Harry's cheek, and then left the compartment. She and Terry went up and down the train, making sure everybody had everything in order and were changed.

"Harry, come on." Hermione said, grabbing Crookshanks around the middle as she and Ron were leaving the compartment. Harry was still picking up stray sweets.

"It's fine, go on. I'll wait for Ginny anyway." Harry said distractedly. They sighed and joined the crowd of students waiting to get back home. He had his back to the compartment door as he shoveled the remaining food into his trunk. Suddenly he heard the blinds close and the compartment door slam shut. He whipped around, wand drawn and saw Ginny standing there, looking as innocent as you please.

Harry laughed, shook his head, stowed his wand back in his pocket and finished putting everything back in his trunk.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I see you have everything packed. I think we should head off now." She said in a prissy voice. Harry walked slowly towards her.

"Do you now? Well, I think we will have to wait a little bit, see, I'm claustrophobic, and large crowds make me panicky, so I think we should stay in here for a little while." Harry reasoned as he put a hand on either side of Ginny, pinning her against the wall. She bit her lip to hold in a giggle.

"You know, you shouldn't bite your lip." Harry said.

"Oh? And why is that?" She said, fighting a laugh.

"You have no idea what it does to me." He growled, watching her lips. She bit the corner of the bottom one and he groaned.

"I think I have some idea." She said, finally letting out a small giggle. Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. He ran his hands under her shirt, caressing the smooth, soft skin of her back. He moved over and kissed her down her neck, sucking slightly on her collarbone. She moaned softly.

"Harry." She whispered. He made a noise into her neck. She giggled. "Harry, we have to stop." She said softly into his ear.

"Why?" He whined, blowing into _her_ ear. She tilted her head immediately, blocking her ear.

"Because, Mum and Dad, Ron and Hermione and who knows who else is out there waiting on us."

"We'll just make up some excuse." He said, continuing to kiss her neck.

"Harry!" Ginny giggled. "Come on, we'll finish this later." She said, pecking him on the lips and stepping out of his arms. Harry sighed in defeat and grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage. The two made their way down the almost empty train and stepped onto Platform 9 ¾ just as the train started to leave again.

"Finally! We were about to come back and look for you." Mr. Weasley said as he and Molly made their way through the crowd to them.

"Sorry, dad. I had Head Girl duties and Harry waited on me." Ginny said in what wasn't really a lie.

"Oh well that was nice, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, distractedly brushing off Harry's shirt unnecessarily. "We're having a big Easter dinner the day after tomorrow night and I've already done most of the house work but tomorrow we're all getting after it—"

"Molly? Why don't we get back home before you start giving them chore lists?" Mr. Weasley said with a wink at Harry and Ginny. They suppressed laughs.

"Oh, right, right. Well, come on. Fred, George, Ron and Hermione are already at the house. We said we'd wait on you." Mrs. Weasley said, preparing to apparate. They all followed her lead, Harry holding on tight to his trunk and Hedwig, and soon they were all standing in the living room. Harry looked around happily. It never changed at the Burrow, but it was always welcoming and homey. Harry felt himself whirled around and nearly fell.

"Ah! Our financial backer!" George said, grinning widely.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said quickly.

"Calm down, Harry-boy. Mum knows." Fred assured. Harry was all but soothed. If anything, he was terrified.

"Mum knows what?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Harry here was the one that gave us," Fred began.

"The money to open our store." George finished.

"And mum knows?" Ginny asked disbelievingly.

"Mum knows what?" Ron asked, leading Hermione over. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"That Harry gave these two buffoons the money to open their shop." Ginny replied.

"And mum knows? That's bad. She'll kill you, Harry."

"Who's going to kill Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked, coming over. They all hastily got quiet.

"Well, mummy dearest, Ronniekins here thinks that you would murder our little Harry," Fred started to say.

"For giving us the money for our shop." George finished.

"Oh for goodness sakes, will you two stop finishing each other's sentences? It's really getting very old. And of course I won't kill Harry, Ron. Fred and George told me what Harry said when he gave them the money, and I think it was very honorable.

"Though I'd have preferred it if they'd talked about it with me first, but no matter. What's done is done, and there's nothing I can do about it. Now, if you will all excuse me, I have to go and finish up dinner." Molly said this all fairly quickly, and then bustled off to the kitchen.

"You know, mate," Ron began, shaking his head in disbelief, "If you had been anybody else, you would be on the receiving end of mum's famous raging Weasley warpaths." Fred, George and Ginny all nodded in agreement.

"Well, then I'm glad I'm me." Harry said sarcastically.

Molly soon called all of them into the kitchen to eat dinner. "It's so good to have everyone home!" She said as they all filed past her. Molly had prepared a wonderful welcome back feast and they all dug in happily. When everyone was settled back in their chairs, and all the dishes practically wiped clean, Molly stood up and sent them all to bed. Not one of them objected and nearly all of them fell fast asleep as soon as they hit their pillows.

"Hmm, he's quite the heavy sleeper. What do you suggest George?" Harry vaguely heard Fred say.

"What else but the Wild Weasley Water Waker?" George said in mock outrage.

"Right you are, brother." Fred said. Harry clapped his hands over his ears and rolled off the bed just as something louder than a car horn blew and water squirted all over his pillow.

"You idiots!" Harry bellowed.

"Just letting you see the merchandise first-hand." George said innocently. They cracked evil grins and disappeared with a pop. Harry noticed Ron was already gone as well. He grumbled to himself and pulled on some clothes, attempted to flatten his hair, and then headed downstairs.

"Do you swear you have no clue where it is?" Molly was brandishing a spatula at the twins.

"We swear mum!" George and Fred both said. Harry was surprised they weren't lying. Mrs. Weasley scowled and went back to the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Harry asked Ron.

"Mum made up a chore list and she seems to have misplaced it. She can't find it anywhere." Ron answered with a big grin. Harry laughed. Ginny, Fred and George came up and joined them.

"Hey." Ginny said, poking Harry in the side.

"Hey, yourself." He said, kissing her swiftly on the cheek. They were all talking about random things when they suddenly heard a triumphant yell from somewhere towards the dining room.

"Run!" Bill yelled, tearing out of the kitchen, Charlie hot on his heels.

"She found the list!" Charlie added. They all spun around and ran, but Molly Weasley had her wand trained on all of them and soon had them zooming back towards her and falling down onto the couch, floor, or in Bill's case, coffee table. Percy sat smugly on the arm of his father's chair, thinking himself superbly intelligent for not running.

"Now, if you all are quite finished with your mad getaway plan, here is the schedule for today." Mrs. Weasley said, clearing her throat.

"Guys, is it just me or has this happened before?" Ron asked the room.

"Shut up, Ron." The room chorused back at him. Hermione giggled and took his hand.

"Ron, Fred, Hermione and Percy, de-gnome the garden. Harry, Ginny and George, you'll do the kitchen, this room, dining room, and any other room that isn't a bedroom. Charlie, Arthur and Bill, attic and yard work. Everyone will be doing their own bedrooms and whatnot." Mrs. Weasley called out quickly. They all groaned and muttered under their breath.

"Muuuum! We just did all this!" Ron whined.

"Yes, LAST YEAR! Now all of you hush your complaints and get busy. I'll round you up when its time for lunch." Mrs. Weasley said. She looked around at them all, Harry and Hermione being the only ones that stood.

"Fine, I'm calling your grandmother." Mrs. Weasley said, moving towards the fireplace. There was a chorus of 'no's shouted and all the Weasleys disappeared. Harry and Hermione looked at each other in confusion, then back at Mrs. Weasley. She looked on the verge of collapsing in laughter.

"Works every time." She said. "You both hurry off and help, please dears. I really do need to get started in the kitchen. Harry, if you'll just start working in here that would be lovely. Hermione, just find Ron, Fred and Percy. They'll be in the garden somewhere." Mrs. Weasley said, moving into the kitchen, chuckling merrily. Harry and Hermione exchanged a look again, laughed and went about their work.

"I am never leaving this bed again." Ginny vowed that evening, wincing as she shifted.

"Merlin, does your back really hurt that bad?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"My mum was the same way." She said.

"Oh, well, that explains it." Hermione said, nodding.

"Yeah. Is everybody already here?" Ginny asked.

"Just the girls. Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Fleur, some chick named Vanessa Beadles that Charlie met in Romania, and Penelope. They're just settling in, actually." Hermione said to her best friend.

"Oh, well that's good. Mione? Will you do me an uber big favour?" Ginny asked sweetly. Hermione rolled her eyes, stood up and got Ginny's book. Ginny caught it deftly after Hermione chunked it at her and smiled widely.

"Thank you."

"What am I supposed to tell Harry when you don't come to dinner?" Hermione demanded.

"I dunno, you're smart. Think of something." Ginny said, opening her book and disappearing behind it. Hermione rolled her eyes again and left Ginny's room, closing the door behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mione? Where's Ginny?" Harry asked quietly.

"PMS." Hermione said bluntly. Harry blushed wildly.

"Oh. I'm gonna go find Ron." He said, walking quickly from Hermione. She snorted and rolled her eyes, heading over to where Fleur was standing.

"'Ello 'ermione!" She said cheerfully. It was very obvious that her English had improved a good bit. "'ave you seen Bill? 'Ee was 'ere earlier, but 'ee 'as disappeared again." She said, frowning and tossing her hair. She suddenly looked at Hermione excitedly. Hermione looked behind her and then back at Fleur.

"What?" She asked bemusedly.

"Can you keep a secret?" Fleur asked, clasping Hermione's hands in hers. Hermione looked down at her hands, back up at Fleur and raised an eyebrow.

"Sure."

"Ooh! Good. Come 'ere." She said, leaning towards Hermione's ear. Her eyes got wide as she comprehended what Fleur was saying. She jerked away in surprise.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Hermione shrieked. Fleur put a hand over her face and sighed. Hermione saw Bill do the exact same thing across the room. The Weasleys, Harry, Katie, Angelina, Penelope, and Vanessa all froze and stared at Fleur, just like Hermione was doing. Bill ran to her rescue.

"Come on, dear. We should tell them now." Bill said, wrapping an arm around his wife reassuringly. She was beet red and it looked rather horrible against her pale skin, pale blue robes and silvery hair. She nodded and put on a smile.

"I am pregnant!" She said happily. Bill beamed around the room. The announcement was answered with silence and shock, until Mrs. Weasley, like she so often did, burst into tears and ran to hug her son and his wife. All the girls shook off their shock and congratulated Fleur continuously. Harry slipped away unnoticed in the entire hubbub.

Ginny lay reading her book quietly when the door creaked open. She looked up as it closed. Nobody was there. She frowned and grabbed her wand quickly. She let out a sigh of relief as Harry pulled his invisibility cloak off of him.

"Merlin, Harry! You scared the mess out of me." She said, replacing her wand back on her night table. Harry smiled.

"Sorry, love. Just wanted to see you." He said, flopping down on his stomach beside Ginny. She winced and shifted. "Oh, I'm sorry!" He said, mentally kicking himself.

"It's fine. This happens all the time. My back is just killing me." Ginny said, looking into his eyes lovingly.

"Did you take anything?" He asked. Ginny groaned.

"Yes. You sound like my mother." She said. Harry scrunched up his face.

"That's not good. I have to redeem myself now." He inched up to her. She laughed and watched him scoot closer. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and she sighed happily. "Take your shirt off." He instructed against her lips.

"Harry, like I said, my back is killing me and—"

"Trust me, just take it off." He said, standing up. She sighed.

"Fine." She picked up her wand, placed locking and privacy charms on the door, and took her shirt off.

"Okay, now, turn over and close your eyes." He said, walking around the bed. She obliged and heard him mutter a few things. The lights dimmed and music started playing softly. She giggled as he straddled her and settled himself on her bum. Suddenly she felt warm gel-like liquid on her back and Harry's hands rubbing it in gently. She sighed in contentment as he worked out all the kinks in her back.

"You…are a god." She breathed.

"I try." Harry said with a laugh. She giggled and then fell silent to listen to the music. She really, really liked it.

"Harry? What music is this?"

"Um, it's Muggle American music." He said as he worked out a particularly tense place in her shoulder. She hummed along to it.

"It's a very sweet song." She noted as she listened to the words.

_If you want me to wait, I would wait for you  
If you tell me to stay, I would stay right through  
If you don't wanna say anything at all  
I'm happy wondering _

_Since I was a young man I never was a smart man  
I never had a plan and no security then  
Ever since I met you I never could forget you  
I only wanna get you right here next to me _

_'Cause everybody needs someone that they can trust in  
And you're somebody that I found just in time _

_If you want me to wait, I would wait for you  
If you tell me to stay, I would stay right through  
If you don't wanna say anything at all  
I'm happy wondering _

_Now my life is changing, it's always rearranging  
Always getting stranger than I thought it ever could  
Ever since I found you, I wanna be around you  
I wanna get down to the point that I need you _

_'Cause everybody needs someone that they can trust in  
And you're somebody that I found just in time _

_If you want me to wait, I would wait for you  
If you tell me to stay, I would stay right through  
If you don't wanna say anything at all  
I'm happy wondering_

_Don't tell me  
The bad news  
Don't tell me anything at all  
Just tell me  
That you need me  
And stay right here with me _

_If you want me to wait, I would wait for you  
If you tell me to stay, I would stay right through  
If you don't wanna say anything at all  
I'm happy wondering _

_If you want me to wait, I would wait for you  
If you want me to stay, I would stay right through  
If you don't wanna say anything at all  
I'm happy wondering _(A/N: I _had_ to do it, lol)

"Yeah, it is." Harry agreed. He continued working on her back for another fifteen minutes. "Better?" He asked, finally stopping to rest his wrists and arms. She nodded sleepily.

"Much better." She said. Harry got off of her and handed her the shirt she'd taken off. She took it and put it on.

"Tired?" Harry asked as he turned off the music.

"A little." She said with a yawn. He laughed. She pouted her lip at him, and then patted the bed beside her invitingly.

"I don't know, Gin." He said warily looking at the door.

"If they haven't noticed you gone yet, they won't notice at all." Ginny argued. Harry finally conceded, kicked off his shoes and climbed in beside her. She snuggled next to him and he wrapped her in his arms, resting his chin on her head.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her on the top of her head. She giggled.

"I love you." She replied, wrapping her arms around his waist.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: YAY! Chapter finally finished. Really sorry I haven't updated in a while. Cookies to the person who can tell me whom that song is by. I'll give you a hint. I fuckin love the band and the second guitarist is HOTTT! Okay, anyway, just push the little blue button and review for me! Luvs you all and your reviews make my day(s)/night(s)!**


	15. A Surprise For Ginny

**A/N: Due to the new rule, I apparently can't answer your reviews anymore, so if you have a question, you're going to have to email me…(tsks angrily) anyway, here's chapter 15! Thanx for all of your patience and reviews!**

Chapter 15

A Surprise For Ginny

"Ginevra Weasley, you take those charms off your door and get your little butt down here, NOW! You KNOW how much we have to get done!" Molly Weasley yelled through the door of Ginny's room. She jerked out of sleep as she heard a loud thump on the floor. She peered over the end of her bed. Harry suddenly popped up. She stared at him and then remembered he'd stayed with her.

"What are you doing on the floor?" She asked.

"Fell."

"How'd you do that?" Ginny asked. She was feeling sleepy and stupid.

"Your mum scared me and I rolled over and fell." Harry explained, sinking down onto the bed by his girlfriend. She giggled.

"Are you okay?" She asked, watching him creep closer.

"I think so." He said, putting his arms on either side of her, leaning down and giving her a long kiss. She sighed happily into his mouth and returned the kiss willingly. She'd just been at the point of pulling up his shirt when—

"GINEVRA!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed suddenly, back at the door. Ginny waved her wand at the door, taking the silencing charm off, but leaving the privacy one and the locking one.

"_What_, mum, _what_?" She demanded angrily.

"Good, your up. Take these charms off the door and get downstairs. Oh, and find Harry. I can't fathom where he is."

"Probably went out for a fly or something." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, hurry up, now." Molly said. Ginny listened to her footsteps disappear, then looked over at Harry.

"Harry? Where are you?" She demanded, throwing the sheet off, exposing her lean thighs. Suddenly she felt a hand run up her thigh towards her centre. She shrieked and jumped away, but not before hearing Harry's laughter. "Harry, you git!" She snapped, yanking the invisibility cloak off of him. Harry controlled his laughter at her expression.

"Hi, love!" He said, putting a big smile on his face. She sighed.

"You scared the life out of me!" She accused, poking him hard in the chest.

"Ow! I'm sorry." He said, rubbing his chest. She crossed her arms in front of her and went to the window. Harry was confused for a minute. "Love?" He said, going to her and sliding his arms around her waist from behind. She turned her head, but not before he caught a small smirk.

"I'm mad at you." She said unconvincingly.

"Well, that's not good. What should we do about that?" He asked, kissing under her ear and blowing in it softly. She shuddered.

"I don't know. You think of something."

"How long does it normally take you to get ready?" He growled.

"Counting a shower? About thirty minutes, why?" She asked, unable to keep a small purr out of her voice.

"Well, I thought I might give you a special massage." He said innocently.

"Oh, a massage, hmm?" She said carelessly, but she was tingling with desire.

"Mmm…" Harry replied, kissing down her neck. She turned slowly around.

"Why, Mr. Potter! Are you trying to seduce me?" She asked, feigning shock.

"Yep." Harry said, sweeping her into his arms and tumbling onto the bed. Ginny had just enough time to place silencing charms back on the door before Harry started biting playfully at her neck, making her lose all concentration on anything else.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, we can't just lay here." Ginny said, giggling as Harry traced circles on her bare stomach.

"Please?" He begged, resting his head on her breast and looking at her. She laughed and kissed him.

"I have an idea though. You can stay here while I get ready, then you can go up to your room, get dressed and grab your Firebolt, then leave out the window. Then you can fly for a few minutes, then come to the kitchen door and come in with the broom, so it looks like you were flying." Ginny said, gazing at his hair that she was twirling in her fingers. He looked amused.

"You sound like you had it all planned out. Am I that bad that you have to think of plans?" He asked playfully. She smacked him lightly on the head.

"Of course not." She said, but she was grinning slightly.

"Good, because that would be depressing." He said as he sat up. "But I have a different plan."

"Oh? What is it?" She asked curiously, sitting up against her pillows and pulling the sheet up around her. Harry watched as she did this.

"I cannot believe we just did that with your parents in the house." He said, feeling suddenly stupid and foolish.

"Oh, Harry. They'll never know! I had the charms on my door and they don't know where you are…." She trailed off.

"Exactly, what if they put two and two together?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"They think to highly of you to think that." She said reassuringly. He seemed to be satisfied with this answer.

"That's true…"

"Your plan?" Ginny prompted.

"Oh! Well, I need to go to like, the outskirts of Hogsmeade so I figured you could just say I left a letter with you saying where I was." Harry said, grabbing his shirt from the…lamp? Ginny watched as he got it in amusement.

"Okay, that sounds good. Why are you going to 'the outskirts of Hogsmeade'?" She asked, watching him pull on his boxers and jeans.

"Ah, that's a secret, my dear." He grinned at her as he pulled on his socks and shoes.

"Oh, Harry, come on. Tell me!" She pleaded, pouting a lip.

"And ruin the surprise? I think not." He said, enjoying her begging as he tried to flatten his hair.

"Yes, or I'll never sleep with you again." She threatened. Harry laughed.

"Oh, I think you will when you see the surprise." He said playfully, enjoying her look of defeat. "I swear you'll know soon enough. Go with me on this." He said, sitting back down and stroking her cheek. Her angry, frustrated face melted into a small, loving smile at his touch.

"Okay." She whispered.

"I love you. I'll be back this afternoon." He said, kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too." She said, lifting her head. He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips, deepening the kiss a little by opening her mouth with his tongue. They pulled apart and Harry stood up. He gave and received one last smile before turning on his heel and Apparating away. Ginny sighed and glanced at the clock. It read 10:13. ("Get thee out of bed!" it read under the time). She sighed again and began to get ready.

"Eglantine?" She said with a frown at her reflection. Eglantine swooped over and fluttered down onto her mistress's shoulder. "Why do I even bother with this?" She asked, holding a fistful of her fiery red locks. Eglantine gave a small screech. Ginny took this to mean, 'because Harry loves it.' And nodded at her reflection.

"Go to sleep, hun, you were out hunting all night." Ginny said, scratching her owl fondly. She made a gurgling noise in thanks, squeezed Ginny's shoulder briefly, and flew off to her perch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny? Where's Harry?" Ron asked as soon as he saw his sister. Ginny frowned at him.

"Good morning to you to, Ron." She snapped as she fixed herself a plate.

"Good morning, Ginny. Where's Harry?" He repeated. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"He had Hedwig waiting on me when I woke up with a note. He's going to be gone until afternoon." She lied.

"Why?" Hermione piped up.

"I don't know, he didn't say." Ginny frowned. She heard a small cough and looked around at her father who was hiding behind his newspaper. "Daddy? What's going on?" She asked on a whim. He lowered his paper.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about." He said quickly, hiding his face again.

"Arthur!" Molly snapped. He sunk down into his chair.

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

"Mr. Weasley!"

"Ron! Hermione! Ginny! Mum!" Fred and George said at the same time, walking into the kitchen. They looked at each other.

"Fred!" Fred said to his twin.

"George!" George said his own name to his brother in reply.

"What is this? A name contest?" Bill asked, walking in with Fleur trailing after him.

"Make Dad tell us where Harry has gone." Ron told his brother. Bill looked carefully at the plate he was fixing.

"Oh, not you too!" Ginny wailed.

"What's wrong, Gin-Gin?" Charlie asked as he walked in.

"Where's Vanessa?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, she had to go. What's wrong?"

"Make Bill and Dad tell us where Harry went!" Ginny said, pointing at the two men.

"Well, why? I mean it's rather pointless for me to get it out of them when I already know." Charlie said. Ginny slapped his arm sharply.

"Char-_lie_!" She whined. "Fleur, use your angry pregnant woman hormones to get it out of them!" Ginny pleaded. Fleur examined her own silvery hair she was twirling in her fingers.

"Ugh! It's a conspiracy against us!" Ron yelled.

"What are we trying to find out?" Fred asked, leaning forward in mock rapt attention.

"Where Harry is." Hermione supplied.

"Where is he?" George asked.

"Thank Merlin! You two don't know either." Ginny said.

"Well, Ginny, that's not saying much." Ron pointed out. Ginny's face fell again.

"Boys? Where are Katie and Angelina?" Mrs. Weasley asked, changing the subject hastily.

"Gone," Fred said.

"Work," George added.

"On Easter?" Mrs. Weasley said, obviously shocked.

"Mum, they are both on the Holyhead Harpies. D'you think that the captain gives a damn when he holds practices and schedules games and tournaments?" George said exasperatedly. Molly sighed.

"I suppose not." She said sadly.

"Where is Harry?" Ron and Ginny both asked the table. Everyone stayed silent and Ginny gave up trying to find out. Ron kept asking randomly throughout the morning, but still nobody would tell. Charlie finally snapped and bellowed at Ron to 'mind his own bloody business and stop asking before he got turned into a bloody kneazle'. Ginny finally got sick of all the secrecy and shut herself in her room, talking to Eglantine and trying to figure out what Harry was doing without her that almost everybody knew about.

Around 1:30 Ginny was stroking Eglantine when a loud crack sounded in her room and she leapt up with her wand out, seeing Harry standing there with his hands up, looking amused. But Ginny didn't lower her wand. On the contrary, she moved her hair out of her face and steadied her hand. Harry looked really confused.

"Gin—what?" He began.

"Why did almost EVERYONE know where you were today except for your two best friends, the twins, and ME?" She demanded. Harry smiled slightly.

"Because I was getting a surprise for you and I was afraid they would tell." He explained. She still looked upset, but threw her wand on the table and resumed stroking Eglantine. He bit his lip and stuffed his hands in his pockets worriedly. "Gin? Are you angry with me?" He asked, like he was 10. She smirked and shook her head.

"No, I was, but I'll get over it." She said, not looking at him. He shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Can I show you something then?" He asked, shuffling towards her. She looked at him thoughtfully. He held out his hand and she looked at it. She considered for a moment, then took hold of his hand and allowed him to pull her up. A smile took the worried look from his face.

"Good! Come on." He said.

"Wait! I look like crap, let me freshen up." She said. Harry looked at her soft, curled red locks, her dark eyes that were lined in makeup, and her tight jeans and tight shirt. She also had on a pair of shoes.

"Nonsense! You look gorgeous!" He said. "Now, come on." He said, Apparating them both away.

They landed in front of a rather large cottage with no houses around it. It had a nice big front yard with flowers lining the long wrap-around porch and the path up to the porch steps. There was a white picket fence around the yard with a mailbox on the fence by the swinging gate. Ginny loved it, it was so cute!

"Oooh, Harry! Who lives here?" She asked, standing on tiptoe like she would be able to see better if she did.

"Nobody." He said. She froze and looked at him.

"Well then what are we doing here? We could get in trouble!" She said, looking around.

"We won't. Want to see inside?" He asked, and before she could answer, he'd already started pulling her up the path and onto the porch. He reached for the doorknob and turned it, pushing Ginny inside ahead of him. She found herself in a small entry hallway. It had maroon walls and flawless white carpet.

At the end there was a huge staircase made of cherry wood with white carpet on the steps that wound its way up to a second floor, and below them, the foyer opened out into a living room. Harry led Ginny into it.

The walls were a chocolaty brown colour with more white carpet. The room was huge and had a large fireplace in it. One of the walls had three huge windows that went from the window seats, all the way up to the unnaturally high ceiling. Light flooded through them and brightened the whole room considerably. She smiled at the large room and took in every detail before Harry dragged her through it and into the kitchen.

She fell in love with the kitchen. It had any kitchen appliance you could ever think of, and was about twice the size of a normal kitchen. The walls were a warm yellow with white tile. There were shutters painted white over the sink. Ginny opened them and found herself looking back into the living room. Harry laughed at her expression and she went around, exploring the kitchen further while Harry watched her.

"Oooh, I love this kitchen! It's perfect!" She said excitedly as she opened the pantry. "Oooh!" She said, yet again. That's all she'd been saying so far. The pantry was about the size of a small room, the walls lined in shelves and at the end of it was another door. Harry followed Ginny through it. Ginny sighed in delight. Behind the door was an enormous laundry room.

The biggest washer and dryer Ginny had ever seen stood at the back of the room and on the side was a small counter with a sink, and across on the other wall was a large window with a long pole suspended by two silver chains was hanging, apparently for clothes that had to air dry. Once Ginny had finished admiring the laundry room, Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the entry hall and through another doorway.

"Oooh!" She said, yet again. This room was also very large, and it had large floor-to-ceiling windows spaced out evenly along two walls. The walls themselves were a pale, yet bright, blue with, yet again, white carpet. This room seemed to be a sort of parlor since it had no fireplace and had a slight elegance about it. Double doors led to a large dining room that had cherry wood floors and khaki coloured walls.

There was one large window in the back of the dining room, so when eating, anyone that was at the table would be able to look outside. There was another set of double doors on a wall in the dining room that were closed. Harry led her through them and she found herself in a darker room, but it was gorgeous. The walls were made of cherry wood, with no paint over them, and the carpet was a dark maroon.

Bookshelves lined the whole back wall and half of the wall on the left. The wall on the right had another large window with a window seat, but dark maroon curtains covered it, blocking out most of the light. Another door stood beside the window. "I figure this is a sort of office." Harry said, looking around at it appreciatively. Ginny nodded mutely, looking at the large room.

"What's through that door?" Ginny asked.

"The kitchen." He said, leading her back to it.

"So it just all is connected?" Ginny asked as they went back to the entry hall. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, most houses are, Gin." He teased. She pushed him playfully. "Shall we head upstairs?" He asked, putting an arm around her. She nodded with a smile and they headed up the impressive staircase. Once up there, they found themselves in a long hallway. The door just a little to the right and across the hall from them stood open. Ginny looked in and found a large bathroom.

It wasn't decorated, but it was almost completely white, except the tile had blue around each piece on the floor. The walls were white with blue trim. The counter that held the sink looked a lot like the floor. It was white, with blue around each piece on it.

"Oh it's so pretty!" She said, clasping her hands together, sounding like she was four.

"Yeah, come on, more rooms are up here, you know." Harry said playfully. She smiled and left the bathroom. They saw two more rooms that seemed to be bedrooms, both with white carpet, and one had pale lavender walls, and the other had hunter green walls. Harry seemed anxious to get to the only room they had not yet seen. Ginny knew why, but she took her sweet time to mess with him.

"Ginny! You've been looking at the carpet for five minutes!" Harry cried finally. Ginny giggled.

"Okay, fine, we'll go see the last room." She said. He smiled, seized her hand and practically dragged her all the way to the other end of the hallway. He opened the door and ushered her inside. She found herself standing in a kind of lobby looking room. Directly ahead of her on the opposite wall were two double doors that led out to a large patio.

To the side, she noticed the wall was kind of catty-cornered and there was a fireplace on it. On the other wall, that remained straight, was a large bookshelf and a doorway. Ginny walked through it with Harry on her heels. She gasped. Inside was the biggest master suite she'd ever seen. It had two huge windows that stretched far along the wall, but had space enough between them for a large, queen-sized bed.

On the other wall was another window, though not as large, had a comfortable squishy window seat under it. There were his and hers closets on another wall. The carpet was dark maroon, with white walls, yet the trim of the walls and around all the doors was painted the same colour as the carpet. Ginny saw another door and made a beeline for it, knowing what it was.

She opened the door and found herself in the biggest, most beautiful bathroom she'd ever seen. The floor was white with fluffy red rugs already in there. The whole bathroom was already decorated. The stand up shower was lined in dark red instead of silver, as was the cover on the toilet seat and there were two towels hanging on the wall that were the same dark red.

Ginny didn't notice the initials on them. The walls were white, but there was a border around them of dark red roses. Ginny gasped as she saw the counter that held the two sinks. The counter had clear and dark red shiny pebbles in its surface, but when Ginny touched it, she found that there was a glass top over them.

"Oh that's so creative! I've never seen that!" She said, peering at it closely. She turned and looked at the huge bathtub. It looked like it could easily fit about five people in it, and there was a seat in two corners of it. It had jets on the side and a few more taps than necessary. But to Ginny, that was expected.

"Oh my god, I love this bathroom." She said, spinning around in it. Harry laughed.

"I'm guessing you like the house then?" He asked innocently. She nodded.

"Yes, I love it, it's so pretty. Why are we here?"

"Because this is your surprise." Harry said happily, wrapping his arms around her.

"Looking at a house?" She asked.

"No, love, the house is your surprise." He said, waiting for her to catch on. Dawning comprehension settled over her features.

"What do you mean?" She asked, knowing the answer. Harry leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I bought us this house." He said, then pulled away. Ginny blinked rapidly.

"What do you mean?" She repeated.

"Ginny, this house is ours! This bathroom, the huge kitchen, right down to those towels with our initials on them!" Harry said, stepping back and spreading his arms out to indicate to the whole house. Ginny looked over at the towels and sure enough, one had a large, fancy 'G' on it and the other had a fancy 'H' on it.

"Oh my god! You bought us this house?" She asked, smiling, hardly daring to believe it. Harry sighed, dropped his arms and went over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her square in the eye.

"Yes." He said simply. Ginny shrieked and leapt on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"I can't believe it!" She yelled happily. She moved her head back and kissed Harry hard and passionately.

"Believe it. It's ours. We own it." Harry whispered, still holding her.

"When do we move in?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think? I kind of wrote this on a whim. And you can at least push the little blue button. I would love you forever! **


	16. Dinner

A/N: Hey guys, I'm pissed off. I'm not going to stop writing, please stop asking that. I just said that I had to take a few days to gather my thoughts and get back to wanting to live. But I'm writing anyway because I have something to say after the end of this chapter, and just letting you know, this one will probably be a bit short and shitty, but I'm writing the thing anyway. Thanx to all my COMPASSIONATE reviewers. You all made me feel better and I really appreciate it.

Chapter 16

Dinner Proposal

"Probably sometime this summer." Harry said to his girlfriend.

"Oh my god. I can't believe this!" Ginny cried, sliding off of Harry and spinning around in a circle. Harry watched her fondly as her eyes twinkled around the room. Harry checked his watch and sighed.

"Gin, I think we better be going or your mum will have a fit." Harry said to her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I just can't stop looking at this house! It's just so wonderful, Harry." Ginny said, gazing at him lovingly. Harry chuckled and wrapped her in his arms. He apparated them both when she least expected it and they landed in the middle of the spotless living room at the Burrow.

"Oh Harry, Ginny, good your back. Ginny, I need you in the kitchen and Harry I need you to help the boys fix up the tables in the back. We're eating outside since so many people are going to be here." Molly said quickly, grabbing Ginny and pulling her into the kitchen. Harry shook his head, smiling and went outside where he found Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins, and Ron all conjuring chairs and tables and setting them up. He drew his wand and went to help.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, change it back to light green." Molly instructed. Bill sighed and changed the colour of the tablecloth back to its original colour for the umpteenth time. "Perfect!" She exclaimed. Ginny stifled a giggle behind her mother's back. Hermione, Fleur, Angelina, Katie, Vanessa, and Penelope were all in the kitchen, trying desperately to get last minute touches on all of the food.

People began to arrive and Molly and Arthur hurried back through the kitchen to greet everybody. Ginny and Hermione prepared some tea and biscuits for everybody so the adults could chat without all the teens and young adults around. They hurried out into the living room and set plates upon the coffee table and pretty soon everyone but the adults were all shut out of the living room.

Ginny flopped down in a chair outside next to Harry. He draped an arm around her and kissed her temple. Hermione sat down on her fiancés lap and kissed him while all the other girls went to their significant others.

"You look tired." Harry observed. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, Harry, really?" She said sarcastically. He chuckled.

"Hmm, fiery tonight aren't we?" He said playfully. She popped him on his arm lightly and kissed him to shut him up.

"Mum had us working our arses off in the kitchen. I swear that woman should have a few house elves around. They do work for free." Ginny said exasperatedly.

"Hey! I heard that!" Hermione shouted. Ginny rolled her eyes so only Harry could see.

"She still on about that?" He asked quietly. Ginny rolled her eyes again and nodded. Harry laughed.

"I'm going to go upstairs and get ready, okay love?" Ginny said, pecking his lips with hers. He nodded. She stood up and heaved Hermione off of Ron, dragging her back into the house despite her protests. Ron stood up and crossed to Harry, sitting down in the chair that Ginny had occupied.

"So Harry," Ron began casually. Harry looked at his best friend and raised an eyebrow. "When you plan on proposing to my sister?" He inquired. Harry was taken aback.

"Well, I'm not quite sure yet." He said truthfully.

"Well, mate, you can't just wing it." Ron replied, turning to look Harry in the face.

"I know, I have an idea, but like I said, I'm not quite sure." Harry said, running his hand through his messy hair. Charlie, Bill, the twins and Percy all came over to chat, since all the girls had followed Ginny and Hermione. Harry excused himself and went to find Mr. And Mrs. Weasley for a chat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: major descriptiveness coming up, just letting you all know)

"Ginny, I still haven't decided what to wear." Hermione said thoughtfully. Just then all the rest of the girls came in, their dresses over their arms. Ginny smiled and leafed through her closet.

"Here." She said, handing Hermione a dress.

"Ginny, the thought is nice, but I'm taller than you and—"

"So? You can lengthen it to fit you. It's not that difficult." Ginny cut in quickly as she pulled out her own dress. Hermione grinned and nodded. All the girls pulled on their clothes and took turns putting on makeup and doing hair. When they were finished, they all looked dazzling.

Ginny was in a light green, silky dress that clung to her nicely. It was strapless at the top and Ginny had a silky black shawl draped over her bare shoulders. Around her neck was the fine necklace that Harry had gotten her for Christmas last year, along with the matching earrings and promise ring that were in her ears and on her right ring finger. On her feet were strappy open-toed black heels.

Her auburn hair was piled on top of her head and fell down like a fountain in ringlets, making her look very gorgeous. She had very light green eye shadow on her eyelids with a touch of mascara and eyeliner. Her lips were glossed and her fair cheeks held a soft blush. She had two silver bangles around each wrist.

Hermione was wearing a clingy baby blue dress that went all the way down to the floor and drug a little, since she lengthened it. She was wearing a white shawl over her shoulders. The dress was spaghetti strap. Her feet ended in white high heel sandals with her toes painted a pale pale blue. Her brown hair was down and curled expertly, falling down her back and around her shoulders beautifully.

She had a little bit of white eye shadow above her dark eyes with a little bit of mascara. Her lips were also glossed and her tan cheeks held a bit of a blush as well. In her ears were diamond studs and around her neck was a silver necklace. Dangling from it was a gold heart with a diamond in the middle of it. Her left finger held her gold and diamond engagement ring and she had a few gold bangles on her wrists.

Fleur looked stunning in a knee-length, long sleeved silky red dress. On her feet were black heels and a small ankle bracelet on her left ankle. Above her blue eyes was no eyeshadow, but they were lined in black and had mascara on her lashes. Her fair cheeks were not blushed. Her lips were blood red and in her ears she wore dangly ruby earrings with a matching necklace. Her wedding and engagement ring were on her left ring finger.

You could just make out the bulge in Fleur's stomach from the baby she was carrying. Her long fragile nails were painted red on her delicate hands. The sleeves of the dress covered her wrists and flowed down. They touched the ground when Fleur had her arms at her sides. Her silvery hair was down and straight, flowing like water down her back.

Angelina had a 3-¾ sleeve, white blouse on with a slightly poofy lavender skirt. On her feet were white open back tennis shoes with no socks. Her curly dark hair was pulled up in a fancy ponytail with a few strands in her face. Her long nails were painted a slightly darker purple with her engagement ring from Fred glistening on her finger.

The only thing decorating her wrist was a silver watch with a lavender face. Around her neck was a silver chain with an amethyst stone hanging from it. Her earrings were dangly and similar to the necklace. Her eyelids had just a touch of lavender eye shadow and her eyelashes held mascara. Her lips were also glossed.

Katie had on a long, flowing black skirt with a dark blue short-sleeved blouse on. She wore black heels with her toenails painted a dark blue. Her fingernails were painted that colour as well and her ring from George glimmered in the light. Her long hair held gel and mousse and was extremely curly. It hung down her back in ringlets.

Around her neck she had a large sapphire suspended from a silver chain with onyx earrings in her ears. On her eyelids was a good amount of blue eye shadow. Her cheerful eyes were lined in black with a good bit of mascara on her lashes. Her cheeks had a bit of blush mixed in with shimmer as well. Her lips were coated in a shimmery gloss.

Penelope had on a frilly light pink, long sleeved blouse with a long white skirt. The blouse came down into a V where three diamonds were stacked hanging from a chain on her neck. Her ears held similar earrings with diamond studs in a second hole on her ears. On her feet were delicate looking light pink heels with her toenails painted the same light pink.

Her fingernails were also painted that same colour with _her_ engagement ring on her finger. The sleeves of the blouse came to a point and had elastic bands that went around the fingers to hook the sleeves to her. She had on black mascara and a touch of baby pink eye shadow on her eyelids. Her lips were painted a pale pink and glossed. Penny's hair was also straight, but the front of it was pulled into a barrette in the back.

They all admired and praised each other. Then they all just stood around talking, until Molly yelled up at them to come downstairs and help bring out plates. They all made a face, but walked carefully down the two flights of stairs and levitated the plates out the door and to the table in the yard. Everyone was finding a seat and all the guys had reserved seats for their girlfriend/fiancées/wife. Their mouths dropped when they saw the girls. The girls smirked at each other and went to sit at their saved seats.

Harry gaped at Ginny but quickly stumbled out of his chair to pull hers out for her. She smiled at him and purposely bumped her rear against his crotch. He made a croaking sound, pushed her chair back to the table with her in it, and sat down quickly. Ginny giggled and rested her hand on his knee.

"You should relax, love, you look tense." She said seductively. His mouth went dry and he quickly grabbed her hand and held it. She giggled quietly and soon everyone was helping himself or herself to the girls' excellent cooking. Ginny was talking to Hermione about the N.E.W.Ts while Harry was still trying to explain the concept of Muggle money to Arthur.

Later that night, with live fairies fluttering around the table, providing plenty of light, everyone was finally polishing off desert. Harry supposed now was as good a time as any, with all of their friends and family gathered together and all. He stood up and tapped his glass with a fork while clearing his throat. Everyone stopped their chatter and looked up at him. Ginny scooted her chair back some to get a better view of her boyfriend—er—fiancé. Harry cleared his throat again, rather nervously.

"I just have a few things I wanted to say. These last seven years have been trying and difficult for me, but I've had all of you to be there and help in any way you can. Weasley family, you all have been wonderful to me. You never acted like I was imposing when I came to stay, and you all treated me like one of the family, and you have no idea what that means to me to be part of an actual family.

"Ron and Hermione, you both stood by me every time I had to face Voldemort. Sure I may have done some of it on my own, but I would've never gotten as far and learned as much without you two as my best friends. The Order, all of you were always there when I was in a bind, willing to risk your life for me. I've never had that before, and I just want you all to know how much it meant to me.

"Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, you both treated me like a seventh son and it meant an awful, awful lot. Fred, George, well, let's just say I hope that as your financial backer I can help you out more. Bill, Charlie, you both have risked your lives for me, and even though I didn't know you as well as I do now, you both still meant a lot to me.

"Percy, I know you weren't fond of me for a couple years, but in all, I have learned a lot about swallowing your pride and I've learned a lot more about life." Harry turned to Ginny after raising his glass to everybody. She had tears in her eyes. "Ginny. You, above everybody, have stood by me through good and bad times. Whenever I'm upset, you light up my day just by looking at you.

"When I hold you I feel like nothing in the world could ever be wrong. Whenever you come into a room and I don't see you, I can sense your presence. Whenever I'm alone and sad, you always know and come to find me. You don't take any of my crap, which is good for me, I suppose." Everyone chuckled, "But above all, you love me. You love me even when I'm being a total and complete prat.

"Even when we argue, you still love me, as I love you. I never thought I'd feel this way, even though that sounds cliché, but it's true. I love you with all my heart. We're meant to be together, I know it. We're soul mates. I guarantee we'll have tough times, and I guarantee that at some point, one or both of us is going to want to get out. But if we stick together and hold on to our love, then we can make it through anything."

Harry looked deep into Ginny's eyes. She didn't look away, but held the gaze through her own tear-filled eyes. Harry knelt down on one knee and put a hand inside his jacket pocket. He pulled out a box. Ginny, and pretty much everyone else there, gaped at him.

"And I'm afraid that if I don't ask you to be mine now, I may never have the chance again. So Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you make me the happiest guy in the world? Will you marry me?" He asked, flipping the box open and pulling the ring from it. He slid it on her finger. Ginny gaped at it. It was white-gold with one huge diamond, flanked by two smaller ones on each side. Everyone stared, but Harry didn't care. He only had eyes for Ginny, and she for him.

"Of course I'll marry you!" She whispered, choking up. The whole table let out a collective, relieved sigh. He smiled bigger than he ever had, stood up and pulled her up with him. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him. He picked her up slightly and twirled her around. Everyone around the table stood and clapped. Harry sat Ginny down and they faced their family and friends, beaming.

McGonagall, to Harry's surprise, had tears in her eyes, but then again, almost all the females did, but that was nothing compared to Molly. She was bawling happily into her husbands' arms as he laughed and clapped for Ginny and Harry. Ginny turned to her new fiancé and put his face in her hands, gazing into his eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." He whispered back. She pulled him to her and kissed him full on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck, and him pulling her tightly to him. Everyone let out an 'awe' in unison. Harry and Ginny laughed into their kiss then broke away, looking at each other for a few minutes, then settling back down into their seats. Everyone sat down as well and they all started bombarding them with questions.

"Oh yeah!" Harry said loudly after Tonks asked where they were going to live. Everyone got rather quiet and looked at Harry.

"We bought a house!" Ginny squealed. Everyone gasped and exclaimed different things at the same time.

"We got it today when we were gone for so long. Actually, I'd already bought it, I was just showing Ginny and hoping she'd like it." Harry said with a chuckle. Everyone broke into conversation again. The Weasley brothers were all looking at Harry with blank expressions. After Harry had made eye contact with every one of them, beaming, they all broke out into laughs and joined the conversations.

**A/N: Well, how was it? I hope you all liked it. I would like to say thank you so much for all of your reviews. You all have no idea how much they cheer me up. I don't know when I'll update next. I hadn't really planned on updating until I looked at my email and had like, 40 unread messages, all reviews! So I decided to write one for you guys. **

**If your gonna flame, have the courage to let me know who you are. Everybody else, I really did appreciate all of your sympathy and relating to my situation. Those reviews cheered me up. I LOVE ALL OF MY DEDICATED REVIEWERS! YOU ALL ROCK MY WORLD. YUHH. Now, just push the little button and hopefully a new chapter will come your way. Lol. **


	17. SURPRISE!

**A/N: I think my writing has improved since I last wrote, you know? Let me know if you all agree. I seriously think it has. This came to me like, five minutes ago, so I'm just gonna kind of roll with it, and if it's boring, sorry! At least I finally updated! Love you all! Review!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Surprise!**

"Ginny?" Harry called out into the night. After the announcement, they'd all finished up dinner and all had gone to their respective homes. Ginny sat on the brick wall by the garden, staring up into the starlit sky. Harry watched her fondly for a moment, before calling her again. "Ginny?" She jumped and turned.

"Oh, it's just you Harry." She said, placing a hand on her chest. He feigned hurt.

"Just me?" He repeated. She giggled and patted the wall next to her.

"Come sit with me." Harry walked towards her and swung his legs over the wall, sitting next to Ginny. He put an arm around her waist and she cuddled up to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, love?" Harry asked, resting his head on hers. She sighed.

"Nothing. Everything is absolutely perfect, Harry." She said in a calm, peaceful voice. Harry smiled and took his free hand to link her fingers with his.

"I'm glad." He kissed her hand affectionately and he felt her smile against his shoulder.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" She asked, lifting her head to look him in the eyes. She had a soft smile on her face and she seemed to be glowing in the moonlight.

"Yes, but it never gets old." He smiled back at her.

"Good. Because I do. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too, Gin." He replied, bringing his hand up to stroke her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He took that moment to lean in and press his lips softly to hers. She responded immediately and he found himself caught up in the familiar sensation of her tongue dancing with his.

Meanwhile…

The only people left at the house were the ones who were staying, Vanessa, Fleur, Bill, and Charlie, and of course Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, and Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione! Give me the binoculars!" Vanessa snapped, grabbing for them. Hermione danced out of her reach, holding the object tightly to her face and peering out to the garden wall where Harry was approaching Ginny.

"Get your own!" She hissed back at Vanessa. Fleur made a mad snatch for them, but Hermione ducked out of the way, still managing to keep them trained on Harry and Ginny, who were talking and sitting close to each other. Fleur finally managed to get the binoculars and pressed them to her face.

"Aww! He kissed 'er 'and!" She squealed.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Vanessa snatched the binoculars and watched. Hermione grabbed them for her turn after Vanessa had sighed dreamily.

"Geeny is a lucky girl." Fleur observed.

"What're you talking about? You have Bill." Vanessa took the binoculars back and jammed them to her face as well.

"Zat is true, but I am just saying, Geeny is lucky." Fleur huffed.

"Shh! They're going to kiss!" Vanessa hissed. The girls crowded around the kitchen window to watch…

"GIRLS!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed, stepping into their line of view. "Give me those! Leave them alone!" She ordered, holding out her hand for the binoculars. The three girls acted like teenagers who had been caught sneaking soda into their room. They grumbled and complained as they headed up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley turned and looked through the binoculars at her youngest daughter, with her one true love.

She sighed happily as she watched them pull away from each other and just stare into each others eyes. "Harry's a good boy." Molly thought. She finally decided to leave them alone, turned off the light, and headed upstairs.

One Week Later…

"I seriously do not want to go back. We have to take N.E.W.Ts!" Ginny whined as they all bustled around the kitchen table, grabbing last-minute breakfast.

"But aren't you excited?" Hermione squealed.

"You cannot be serious. Why the hell would I be excited about N.E.W.Ts!"

"No! I mean, everyone will know about your engagement and you'll just get all this attention and it will be great!"

"Oh yes, it's not like she doesn't get enough attention for being Harry Potter's girlfriend. Now they're all going to hound her until she cracks." Ron muttered as he walked by. Hermione chucked a biscuit at the back of his head and turned back to Ginny.

"Uh, sure why not?" Ginny said, afraid of arguing or agreeing. Hermione sighed, leaned against the table and hung her head exasperatedly.

"I tell you, it will happen." Ron said, coming back and standing by Hermione. He opened his mouth to continue, but in one swift movement, Hermione shoved another biscuit in his mouth without even lifting her head. He furrowed his eyebrows, bit into the biscuit and walked away again. Ginny giggled and drug her trunk to the door. Everyone was starting to gather into the living room by their trunks.

"Oh hell. I forgot Eglantine." Ginny remembered as she heard the owl shriek. She trotted upstairs and into her room, but just as she went through the door, it swung shut and she was pressed against it. She yelped in surprise as Harry leaned down and kissed her neck, then moved up to envelop her lips in a passionate embrace. When he finally pulled away, Ginny took a few deep breaths.

"Scare you?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Just a little. What was that for?" She replied, still trying to regain her normal breathing pattern.

"If you haven't noticed, they haven't left us alone in a while. And I haven't gotten to kiss you like that since two days ago." He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

"Well, then we better make the most of this, because I guarantee that in about two minutes, mum'll either yell at me to hurry my arse up, or she'll come up here." Ginny said. She put her hands behind Harry's neck and pulled him down to crash his lips to hers. He nibbled her bottom lip and she moaned softly. His tongue darted out to sooth his nips, and then slipped between her slightly parted lips.

She met his tongue with hers and massaged them together, pulling him closer to her as he shuffled forward and had her sandwiched tightly between him and the door. She let one of her hands travel down his chest and towards his pants, where she could feel him throbbing against her leg. She cupped him in her hand and rubbed him gently. He hitched his breath and grabbed her wrist to make her stop.

"What's the matter love?" She hissed into his ear, biting down on his earlobe.

"Don't do that!" He whined. "We have to leave in like, five minutes!"

"Pity. Oh well, we'll finish later." She pulled back, winked at him, and slipped away, grabbing Eglantine's cage.

"Ginny!" Harry whined again, looking down. She snorted out a laugh behind her hand.

"Sorry, love. I didn't know I made you react so quickly." She tried to keep her voice straight.

"You liar. You know!" He tried to look angry, but failed miserably. "Fine. I'll just stand up here for a little bit. You go down and say I'll be down in a minute or something."

"Well what am I supposed to say?" Ginny huffed.

"I don't know, use your imagination." Harry shrugged and looked down again. She giggled and walked past him, grabbing his bum violently as she swept out the door. He yelped and glared after her.

"Ginny, there you are. Where did Harry go to?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I saw him up there and he said he'd be down in a minute." Ginny shrugged and put Eglantine down on top of her trunk. Not much later, Harry came barreling down the stairs and shot a look at Ginny, who tried to play innocent, then grabbed his own trunk and Hedwig's cage.

"Are we all here?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking around. "Right. Let's go!" They all spun on their heels and disappeared, reappearing seconds later right beside the Hogwarts Express that was getting ready to leave.

"Hurry up!" Mr. Weasley cried. The four dragged their things after them and leapt onto the train, calling out goodbyes over their shoulders.

"Come on Ron, Ginny." Hermione said after she'd put her things down.

"Where are we going?" Ron inquired.

"Focus, Ron. Prefect, you and me, Head Girl, Ginny."

"Dammit." Ginny cursed, kicking the seat.

"Oh hush up, Ginny. We'll be back in thirty minutes tops." Hermione chided as she dragged Ron out of the compartment. The door slid shut and Harry looked up from where he sat to see Ginny still standing there. The blinds were closed on the door and windows.

"Gin—" Ginny pressed her lips firmly to Harry's, silencing him immediately. She parted her lips and allowed his tongue to roam in her mouth. She met it with hers and pushed them both into Harry's mouth, taking charge. Harry moaned into the kiss and Ginny grinned. She trailed her hand down his chest and over his crotch.

He hissed softly when she caressed his hardening member. He fell back on the seat and she crawled on top of him, still rubbing him through his jeans. Ginny moved her head and trailed kisses across his jaw and down his neck as his breathing labored. She used her other hand to graze across the back of his neck and he shuddered.

"GINNY! ARE YOU IN THERE? WE HAVE TO WORK!" Terry's annoying voice blared through the door and Ginny let out a growl of anger.

"I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE, TERRY!" She snapped. She stood up and pulled her robes over her clothes, then looked down at Harry, who was still laid back on the seat, and still had very much of a hard on. "I'll be back as soon as I can to fix that." Ginny whispered seductively in his ear. She pecked his lips, then left the compartment, sliding the door shut behind her.

A/N: Well, what did you guys think? Better? Worse? I HOPE TO GET LOTS OF REVIEWS! See, I felt so guilty about not updating, I forced myself to. I hope this chapter didn't suck, and I'll try to keep up regular updates, but if I don't, don't get too angry with me!


	18. Naughty Words and Faces In Flames

A/N: Hi guys! I got a craving to write, and believe it or not, the craving yelled, "HARRY POTTER!" instead of "GOOD CHARLOTTE!" so that's just pure luck for you guys, isn't it? Someone mentioned that my story had become a little repetitive, and I didn't understand until I reread this chapter. If you didn't catch the repetitivism, (Is that a word?) then don't worry about it, but if you did, then I'm sorry for it! Lol. Also, I may take out the pet name, 'love,' because my b/f calls me that and it gets on my nerves. Lol. And I don't really wanna think about him the whole time I'm writing. I know, horrible. Did you guys see HP IV? I DID! It was good, but if you know me, then you know that I pick out every flaw in a movie. ESPECIALLY HP. So everything they did wrong, I pointed out to my friend. Lol. Okay, I'm shutting up now. READ ON MY DEARS!

Chapter 18

Naughty Words and Faces in Flames

Harry groaned in frustration and sat up. They seemed to have quite a few train episodes and got interrupted every time. He could hear voices outside his compartment.

"Oh here we go." Said a feminine voice.

"The blinds are shut! It may be occupied." A male voice said.

"Oh pish tosh, come on." And before Harry could do anything, the door to the compartment slid open and two girls and a guy walked in. Harry drew his knees up to his chest and tried to act casual.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought this compartment was open. We'll just be going." One girl with curly dark brown hair apologized and turned around.

"You're Harry Potter!" Another girl with short, straight black hair said with a wide smile. He smiled weakly back.

"Yes—" his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "Yeah I am."

"Sorry to have bothered you." Another girl with long black and brown hair said. She grabbed her two friends and pulled them out of the compartment, the boy being dragged by the one with the curly hair. The door slid shut. Harry sighed and fell back onto the seat just as the train gave a lurch. Instead of landing on his back on the seat, he landed on his face on the floor.

_'This is totally pointless. We already know the rules. We already know when it is okay to give detention, and we know how to help out the younger kids. Shut UP_.' Ginny thought

"Ginny, is your mind on more important things, or are you just purposefully ignoring me?" Professor McGonagall said. Well, her face did anyway. Her head was sitting neatly in the small fire in the prefect compartment.

"Neither professor, I just got sidetracked. I'm sorry." Ginny replied instantly. McGonagall gave her a look, then continued talking. Ginny thought she was about to crack when McGonagall finally said they could go. She stood up and raced off down the train, burst into the compartment and slid the door shut and locked it.

"Bloody hell, Ginny. You scared the crap out of me." Harry said, trying to regain his normal breathing pattern. Just then someone started banging on the compartment door.

"Ginny! Let us in!" Hermione demanded.

"Find a different compartment!" Ginny yelled back.

"Absolutely not! Open this door." Ginny nearly cried in frustration.

"Please, Hermione!" She begged. There was no answer so she thought she'd won, but then Hermione muttered something and the door slid right open. "Dammit!" She cursed and turned around. Harry slapped a hand over his mouth and turned away. "Are you laughing at me?" She asked in disbelief. He shook his head vigorously and Ginny rolled her eyes. Ron and Hermione pushed their way past her and sat on the seat across from Harry.

Ginny was still surprised that Harry was laughing at her attempt to get them alone, when he wanted it probably worse than she did. She was going to yell at him, ignore him, or hit him, but she decided to be really evil instead. Putting a broad smile on her face, Ginny plopped down on Harry's lap and he gave her a look that said, 'don't you dare.' She just smiled and shifted her hips.

She slyly slid one hand down to rest on the crotch of his pants and then leaned her head forward and touched her lips to his ear. He shivered and Ginny chuckled. Time to work the magic of a woman.

"Harry." She whispered in his ear. "You want this don't you Harry? You need it, you crave it. You want the feeling of my bare body against yours. You want to touch me and kiss all my pink parts, don't you?" Ginny kept on at this, occasionally rubbing him through his pants. He lasted longer than she thought he would. After ten minutes of her whispering nonsense dirty things in his ear, he finally tried to speak.

"Ginny, no, stop. They're sitting right there."

"They don't know what I'm saying."

"That's not the point!"

"What's the point? Am I making you happy?" She flicked her tongue over the rim of his ear.

"DEAD CATS!" He yelled, making Hermione yelp and Ron to give him probably the weirdest look he could muster up. Ginny burst out laughing and had to bite Harry's shoulder to stifle them. He yelped and tried to move his shoulder but she bit harder and he groaned almost silently. Surprised, she moved her head back and looked at his face.

"Oh you like it, don't you?" A smile spread across her face as she watched his turn a deeper shade of red.

"Oh my god!" Ron yelled, standing up. He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the compartment, slamming the door behind them. Harry cast a spell at the door to lock it. Ginny got up and sat on the other set of seats. He stared at her.

"What?" She asked innocently. He growled and practically tackled her.

The Hogwarts express pulled into the Hogsmeade station and came to a stop. Torrents of students filed out and found their friends on the platform. Ron and Hermione were found by Terry.

"Thank Merlin, do either of you know where Ginny is?" He asked.

"I don't even want to know where she is." Ron shuddered.

"She's on the train, but I wouldn't look for her if I were you." Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and they disappeared within the crowd.

"Harry, hurry up. We're not gonna make it out of here!" Ginny was frantically throwing on her Hogwarts robes and running a brush through her hair. Harry got up and did the same. They grabbed Hedwig and Eglantine, then hurried down the train and jumped off right as it started to move again. Ginny had almost fallen three times. To their relief, a carriage had stayed for them and they hopped on.

"Have fun?" Someone snarled. Ginny and Harry jumped. Hermione and Ron were both sitting in the carriage with them. Ron had spoken.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" Ginny snapped back. Ron scrunched up his nose and looked out the window. "Ron, he is my fiancé! I can do anything I want with him whether you like it or not!" Her brother didn't reply, just grunted and kept a steady gaze out the window as the carriage sloshed and swayed back up to the castle.

"At least they held a carriage for us." Harry said, placing a hand on Ginny's knee, which was shaking. She just shrugged and stared out the window as well. Harry and Hermione exchanged a look and stayed silent the rest of the way.

The four hurried into the castle, put down the birds and headed to the great hall. Professor McGonagall had already started making her 'welcome back' speech so they had to creep along the table until they found empty seats and sat down. When she finally finished talking Ron stood up and cheered. Not because the speech was good, but because now he could eat.

Hermione figured this, so while Ron was busy cheering and looking everywhere but the table, she grabbed a chicken leg, which had just appeared, and shoved it in his mouth. He narrowed his eyes at her, but then quickly began grabbing everything in reach the chicken leg still hanging from his teeth.

"Goodnight Harry." Ginny said once they got to the common room.

"You're going to bed now?" He asked, disappointed. "It's only nine thirty."

"I'm sorry, hun, I'm tired." She apologized.

"Okay. Want me to come up later?"

"No, I think I want to sleep tonight." She laughed.

"We could both sleep."

"You know very well we wouldn't."

"So?"

"Goodnight Harry." Ginny laughed, kissed him quickly, then trotted up to her dormitory. Harry sighed and sat down in front of the fire. Eventually everyone started heading upstairs until it was only Harry left still staring into the fire. His eyes were getting heavy, but he forced himself to stay awake just a little longer, to see if Ginny might come back downstairs.

"_Harry_!" He whipped around and looked behind him and did not see a thing. He frowned, then turned back to face the fire. "_Harry_!" He heard again. This time it seemed to come from in front of him, so he looked around frantically. "The fire!" He looked down into the fire and about had a heart attack. Sitting amongst the flames was a man with a snow white beard and hair that were so long, you couldn't see where they ended.

"Who are you?" Harry hissed after a few minutes of pure shock.

"Harry you cannot tell me you don't recognize me? I look no different." The blue eyes behind the half moon glasses twinkled.

"Oh I recognize your appearance. But this is completely impossible. Who are you?" He demanded.

"It is I, Albus Dumbledore." The face said.

"Liar! Who are you?"

"Are you suggesting I am not who I say I am?"

"I'm suggesting that you tell me who you really are instead of trying to be someone I know for a fact to be dead!"

"Ah, but did you ever see my body in the casket?"

"Well, no, but that doesn't mean anything. You were in there."

"Was I?"

"Yes, wait, what am I doing. Yes, Albus Dumbledore is dead. You are not Albus Dumbledore!"

"We'll see about that." The head said before disappearing with a pop into the flames. Harry sat staring at the fire for a long time before he dragged himself up the stairs and into his dormitory. He lay awake for a while thinking about who could've been in the flames, and eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

A/N: Yeah shut up, I know it sucks hardcore. But god, you don't have to come out and say it sucks. Just because I think it sucks doesn't mean I want to hear from you guys that it sucks. Tell me WHAT sucks and I will fix it. OH! Thank you so much for whoever reviewed about sorting after easter. Sorry my brain was somewhere else at the time. Anyway, this chap's just a filler and then an idea came to me towards the end. So yeah. I don't like this chapter at all. I don't know why I didn't just delete it and write a different one. But oh well, it's an update.

And how the hell do you contact the administration if your having problems with ffn? please somebody tell me how to contact the administration.


	19. Talking To A Wall and NEWTs

A/N: okay so I figured I couldn't possibly take that last chapter like, ANYWHERE, so sorry to disappoint, but the whole idea flew right out of my head. Anyway, guys, you all rock so hardcore its not even funny. I love how all of you have supported me throughout this story and I feel honored to have so many people tell me how much they love it. It really makes one feel appreciated. I'm not ending it just yet though, never fear. So, here's chapter nineteen. Read on, dolls and gents.

Chapter 19

Talking to a Wall and N.E.W.Ts

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Somebody hissed in Harry's ear.

"Whazzamatter?" Harry sat up, expecting to see his dormitory in front of him. What he didn't expect to see was the fireplace in the common room and his feet propped up on the table in front of the couch.

"Did you sleep here all night, Harry?" Ginny asked, baffled. Harry looked around and noticed he was still in his clothes from the day before and his neck was terribly sore.

"No, I…I could've sworn I went up to my dormitory…" Harry trailed off. Had the head of his former headmaster in the flames all been a dream?

"Hon, when I went to bed you came and sat right here, and when I came downstairs, you were sitting right here with your chin on your chest." Ginny reached around and started rubbing the back of his neck with her hand. He sighed in contentment.

"I guess I must've just fallen asleep without realizing it…" Harry replied. Ginny nodded.

"Well you may want to go freshen up. Breakfast is in twenty minutes." She suggested. Harry nodded and gave her a swift kiss before heading up to his dormitory.

"Mr. Potter would you kindly pay attention? This is crucial information you must know to pass your N.E.W.Ts!" Professor Slughorn snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry professor. Didn't get much sleep last night." Harry mumbled.

"Nevertheless, pay attention!"

"Yes sir…" Harry mumbled, ignoring the worried glances he got from Hermione, Ginny and Ron. That is how most of the day went for Harry. He kept zoning off and thinking about the dream he'd had. What could it have meant? Why did he have that particular dream? When the bell sounded for break, he immediately packed up his things and headed out the door.

"Harry? Harry!" Ginny called to him. He turned and she almost ran smack into him. "What is with you today? You seem so…I dunno…out of it."

"I just had a very weird dream last night and I want to talk to McGonagall. That's all." He smiled softly at his fiancée, kissed her quickly, and left her stuttering after him as he headed for the headmistresses office. He gave the password and rode the spiral staircase up to the door.

"Enter." She called before he'd even knocked. He did so, thinking the whole time how she was getting more and more like Dumbledore every day. "Hello Harry. What can I do for you today?"

"Actually, this may sound strange, but could I talk to Professor Dumbledore's picture?" Harry asked on a whim. Professor McGonagall gave him a funny look but nodded towards the picture all the same. "Thank you." He headed over to the familiar man's portrait and cleared his throat.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. How may I help you?"

"Uhm…I was just wondering…last night, I had a dream that I was talking to Professor Dumbledore, well, your face in the fire of my common room."

"As in a vision?"

"Well, yes kind of. I mean it was so real. I even dreamed I went up to my dormitory to sleep, but when I woke up I was on the couch in the common room." Harry explained awkwardly. It was weird talking to a picture. One felt rather stupid, especially talking to this particular picture, because he sat so still as he listened. It was as if you were talking to a wall.

"Ah. Yes, one often experiences things like this in the passing of loved ones."

"But it happened over two years ago."

"Time makes no difference, Harry. You can receive strange dreams, strange visions, even strange shapes in crystal balls or even clouds anytime after a death of an ally."

"So this wasn't Dumbledore trying to tell me anything?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"No, Harry. If anything it was an elaborate hoax your mind played on you. Very rude trick, but it happens. Nothing to be concerned about. I would not be on this wall otherwise." Picture Dumbledore said wisely. Harry nodded, rather disappointed.

"Well, thank you anyway for listening." He said politely.

"Anytime, Mr. Potter, anytime." Harry turned away from the portrait and looked up to see the headmistress watching him sadly.

"Sorry, I'll just go."

"Yes, must get back to classes, Mr. Potter." She said, sounding rather stuffy. Harry nodded, adjusted his bag and left the office. He could've sworn he heard a slight sniffle as the door closed behind him and he rode down the staircase.

"Get that dream figured out?" Ginny inquired when he had sat down in the common room.

"I think so." Harry replied with a smile. She grinned back.

"Good. I was getting worried."

"No need to be. I'm fine, you're fine, everything is just fine." Harry leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"None of that. We all need to study. N.E.W.T's are in TWO WEEKS! It'd do you some good too, Potter, seeing as how you didn't pay attention all day." Hermione snapped as she went over a huge, dusty brown book.

"Awe, Hermione, can't we just study your notes?" Harry joked. Hermione's head shot up and she looked completely horrified.

"Absolutely not! You get to work right now!" She yelled, almost hysterically.

"Ha, ha. That's what you get for poking fun at her when she works." Ron said with a huge grin.

"You too, mister!" Hermione snarled. Ron jumped and buried his nose in a book instantly. Ginny made a noise like a whip and Ron flipped her off over his book. Harry burst out laughing and grabbed his own book and some parchment with a quill.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Oh I'm so nervous! What if I've failed?" Hermione wailed as she paced outside the Transfiguration classroom.

"Hermione, you're a brilliant, extremely smart witch. There is no way in hell you did not pass." Ron tried to soothe her as he rubbed her back, pacing with her. "Harry on the other hand—"

"Shut it, you!" Harry replied as he chewed his fingernail. Ginny was trying to calm him.

"Harry, I'm sure you did fine." She cooed.

"Ginny! The thing weighed fifty pounds and had WINGS! D'you have any idea how much she will count off for that?" Ginny sighed.

"I give up." She sat on the floor, crossed her legs, and rested her chin on her fingertips. Just then the door open and Professor McGonagall stepped out.

"This was your final N.E.W.T test for this year. When I call your names, you will each come up and get your results, open them yourselves, and find out how well, or how horrible, you have done." She announced.

"Was that a hint? Did she look at me when she said that? I think she did. Oh I've failed." Hermione wailed in a whisper as she fell to the floor. Ron rolled his eyes and knelt beside her, still rubbing her back. One by one she called each pupil to her and one by one, someone either squealed with joy, or, burst out in tears.

Hermione did both.

"Hermione! You didn't fail?" Ron snatched her results from her. "Oh for Merlin's sake! All O's and E's!"

"Isn't it wonderful?" Hermione cried.

"How did you do, hon?" Ginny asked quietly. Harry sighed.

"Well, I didn't fail." Ginny looked at him expectantly.

"So? Do you have enough credits to get into Auror training?" She asked impatiently. Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes and then looked back up at her. He let his face break out into a wide smile.

"Yeah."

"Oh, Harry that's wonderful!" Ginny flung herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"I don't believe it." Ron whispered.

"What?" Ginny inquired from her position halfway on top of Harry.

"I have enough credits too." He said, still in a whisper. Ginny got off Harry.

"No fucking way."

"What was that Ronald?"

"That's awesome, mate!"

"I, Ronald Weasley, have enough credits to get into Auror Training. Go. Me." Ron said calmly. Hermione shrieked and leapt on Ron, knocking the wind out of him and kissing him repeatedly.

"I'm so proud of you!" She kept saying over and over. "I _knew_ you could do it!"

"Wow, why don't I get that kind of enthusiasm?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Ginny, who just rolled her eyes and shoved Harry's shoulder with her own.

"Because someone can't contain themselves when they get that much enthusiasm." She whispered. Harry's jaw dropped and he lunged for Ginny. She squealed, leapt up and ran off towards the common room. Harry jumped to his feet and ran after her.

"THAT WAS _SO_ UNCALLED FOR!"

A/N: And so, I give you le chapter nineteen. What do you think? Sorry it's a bit short, but I'm running out of ideas. I tried to make the N.E.W.T scene long but enjoyable, so yeah. Let me know what you guys think about this. Push the button! You know you wanna!


	20. The Wedding, Part One

A/N: Anyways, yeah I dedicate this chapter to Stylin'Fire because she gave me the idea for it! Tankies oodles hun! Anyways, so yeah, read on darling dears.

Chapter 20

The Wedding, Part One

JUNE 21-12:46 P.M. - RON'S ROOM AT THE BURROW

"Ron, mate you seriously are going to have to calm down! And quit pulling your collar! You're going to rip it." Harry snapped as he fixed his tie.

"Shut up Harry, when it's fourteen-no, thirteen minutes until you get married, then we'll talk." Ron snarled back. He ran the back of his hand over his shiny forehead and sat down on the bed. Just then the door burst open.

"Jesus—!" Ron cried, flying backwards over the bed and landing in the floor on the other side of it.

"HI RON!" Fred and George yelled, identical grins on their faces. Harry laughed despite his best friend's death glares. Ron climbed back onto the bed and swung his legs over the side of it. Fred and George sat on either side of him and each draped an arm around his shoulders, suddenly looking solemn.

"So, taking the plunge, eh, baby brother?"

"Such a shame really, so young."

"Isn't he though? It's rather depressing, isn't it George?"

"That it is, Fred. Poor Hermione though."

"Yes, she has to deal with this git for the rest of her life after today."

"You know, Ron, you can still get out of this. We have our brooms with us."

"If you need a fast getaway, that is."

"It's pretty scary up there, and you may just wish you had."

"OH SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Ron bellowed, making to stand up, but the twins held a firm grip on him. Harry laughed as he sat on the chair in front of the three brothers.

"Seriously, Ronniekins," Ron rolled his eyes at Fred's remark, "if you think brains is the one, then we have no reason to protest. If you're happy, we're happy."

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like we're gonna ignore your love for each other or anything. You two deserve each other." George put in. Harry gaped at them. He'd never seen them be serious, like, ever. Just then a bright flash engulfed them, along with a loud, 'aweee!'

"That is so sweet you guys!" Ginny squealed, taking another picture. Charlie and Percy walked into the room with the four other men and Ginny.

"Are we ready?" Bill asked as he walked in, Arthur trailing behind him. All the colour drained from Ron's face as he loosened his tie a bit more.

"Uhm, is it time?" Ron squeaked.

"Close enough." Arthur winked at his youngest son. "Ginny? What're you doing? Should you even be in here?" Harry looked at his fiancée as she was addressed and his jaw nearly hit the floor. Ginny was in a tight, long black halter dress with a short, ruffled train. She was either wearing a corset or a push up bra because Harry had a nice view of cleavage.

Her hair was all bunched up on her head, curly as ever. Curly strands hung on her forehead, ears and neck, where Harry noticed the emerald necklace still lay. She was wearing the emerald earrings as well. She caught Harry's eye and smiled gently with her pouty, glossed lips before answering her father.

"Well, no, but I had to take a picture of the men congregating in here! Now come on, all of you, get together." Ginny raised the camera as the men all bustled around awkwardly trying to find places. Ginny sighed and set the camera on the dresser, moving forward to assemble them herself.

"Okay, there's eight of you so, Ron, you stand here, no, face this way a little, okay great, now Harry, you stand by him, but face him more, like at an angle, yes, there you go. Okay, now, daddy, you stand behind Ron, facing the way he is, Percy, stand behind Harry facing the way Harry is, and all of you get the idea. Ginny stepped back as they all arranged themselves. Ironically Fred and George were second to last on the end of each line.

"Perfect!" Ginny clapped her hands together then grabbed the camera. "Now, nobody move or I will punch you, okay? Good. Smile!" She waited for them to comply, then snapped the picture. "DON'T MOVE!" She bellowed and everyone froze and shuffled back into place. Ginny snapped one more picture then lowered the camera.

"Perfect! Okay I'm leaving." She hurried out of the room and shut the door, leaving them all staring after her in confusion.

"Okay then. Ron, are you ready?" Arthur laid a supportive hand on his son's shoulder. Ron nodded, having lost his voice within the past few seconds. Arthur nodded, clapped Ron on the back, then left the room, everyone trailing after him, leaving Harry and Ron alone.

"You okay, mate?" Harry inquired. Ron nodded and offered up a small smile.

"Okay. Come on, let's get you married." He put a hand on Ron's shoulder and steered him out of the room.

JUNE 21-12:20 P.M. - GINNY'S ROOM AT THE BURROW

"Oh no, oh no, we're falling behind schedule!" Hermione cried as she rushed around the room, fanning herself. She had caught sight of her watch. "The wedding is at one-o-clock and I'm not even in my dress yet!" She cried.

"It's okay, dollface, we'll make it. You're makeup and hair is done, that's all that matters for now. We'll put the dress on you when you calm down." Ginny said soothingly. She, Luna, Fleur, Vanessa, Katie, Penny and Angelina had been trying to keep Hermione calm, but not panic themselves at the same time.

"I can't be calm unless I am ready for my wedding that is in," She checked her watch, "thirty eight minutes!"

"Hermione! Zat is a beautiful vatch! Verever did you get it?" Fleur seized Hermione's wrist and examined the watch.

"Oh do you like it? I got it on sale at—no! You're trying to distract me!" Hermione plopped down on the bed and put her head in her hands. Katie winced as Hermione's fingers brushed her hair. Katie had spent the past half hour on Hermione's hair alone and would be damned if anybody, even Hermione herself, messed it up before the wedding.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do." Ginny said in a stern voice as Penny and Angelina sat on either side of Hermione and seized her hands before Katie would attack. Hermione squeezed their hands and looked up at Ginny. "We're going to have a chat." She pulled her green butterfly chair over and sat down on it. Hermione looked positively horror-struck.

"Are you joking? We haven't the time for this!"

"Chances are it will take you a grand total of fifteen minutes to get the damn dress on, so you can spare a few minutes for your best friends to talk to you." Ginny snapped. Hermione's slack jaw slowly shut as she stared at her red headed friend. "Lovely. Now. I can understand why you would be nervous. Hell, your about to be chained to my brother for life, but hey, you're tough, you can handle it." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Anyway. My brother loves you with all of his heart, you love him with all of your heart. You've been together for a long time and have been engaged for nearly a year. There is no reason to question your commitment to him, and there is no reason for you to be freaking out this bad, except for the fact that you are Hermione. So, just have a cigarette and calm down." Hermione blinked.

"I don't smoke!" She insisted.

"Bullshit." Ginny stood up, crossed to Hermione's bag and picked up a box out of it. She brought it back over, opened it, and shoved it in Hermione's face. Hermione blushed as she saw the cigarettes positioned neatly inside.

"Well, only occasionally." She plucked a cigarette out and grabbed the shiny silver lighter. She lit it, and took a long drag off of it.

"Better?" Ginny raised an amused eyebrow.

"Much." Hermione said with a smile, engulfing them in an air of smoke. Everyone leapt away from her. "What? Ginny, you smoke so shut up!"

"No, Mione, its not that. We're all already dressed. Go on the balcony." Ginny ordered. Hermione looked at them all in their identical black dresses and sighed.

"Yes I forgot." She stood up, pulled on a robe and walked out onto the balcony.

"I swear to God if her hair smells like cigarettes when she comes back I'll kill her." Katie vowed.

SEVEN MINUTES LATER

"Dammit! Why did you all let me wander in my thoughts! You know how I get! We've only got twenty three—oh." Hermione stormed back inside to find Ginny standing with the top of her white dress in hand, and Vanessa with the bottom half, Angelina holding the train, and Katie holding the veil. Fleur had Hermione's black and white bouquet in hand. "I love you guys!" Hermione cried, stepping over to Luna who held a white corset behind a small curtain.

"Don't you though?" Ginny smirked as she heard Hermione gasp as Luna tightened the corset.

"Merlin, Luna!" Hermione cursed as Luna pulled and tugged on the corset. Hermione put a hand to her chest. Penny hurried over to help Luna as she tied the strings tightly, then pushed Hermione back out from behind the curtain. Ginny stepped forward and helped Hermione but on the strapless top of her wedding dress on. She made sure that the laced black ribbons on the back of the top covered the white strings of the corset.

Vanessa, Angelina and Ginny then helped Hermione into the bottom of the dress and made sure the extremely long black ribbons of the top came over the dress. They hung down the sleek back of the dress and bundled with the fluffy train. Hermione stood perfectly still as Katie arranged the veil in her hair. Hermione had wanted to wear her hair down until Ginny freaked out on her. They had argued for a good half hour before Ginny had gotten to the actual reason why she couldn't.

"_Hermione! If you wear your hair down, everyone will freak out!" _

"_Why, Ginny?" _

"_Because in the wizarding world, if a woman wears her hair down during her wedding, she isn't innocent! If she wears it up, she is!" Ginny wailed. _

"_Well, that's nice to know…" _

"Thank you Fleur." Hermione took the bouquet from her friend.

"Raindrops on roses." Fleur grinned.

"And girls in white dresses."

"Sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses." Ginny added. They all fell quiet, reminiscing as Vanessa helped Hermione get into her shoes. Molly bustled into the room just then and gasped.

"Oh Hermione!" She whispered. "You look absolutely stunning dear." Her eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh Molly, don't! You'll make me cry as well!"

"And if you do that, I'll cry. Do you know how long it took me to do her makeup?" Ginny demanded. Molly chuckled softly.

"Could I talk to Hermione for a moment?"

"Mum! It's 12:50! We haven't time. The guys will wonder what on earth is taking so long." Ginny wailed. Hermione and Molly each gave Ginny a look. "Fine. I'll stall." She sighed, and on impulse grabbed the camera before she left the room. She made her way to Ron's room and heard talking so she opened the door quietly. Inside Harry was sitting across from Fred and George, who each had their arm around a very nervous Ron.

Ginny managed to catch what Fred and George said to their little brother. And as they finished, they both smiled, and Ron laughed, and Harry looked on in amused disbelief. Ginny smiled at her prankster brothers' tenderness, then lifted the camera and took a picture, letting out a long 'awe' to accompany it. Plus, she never passed up the chance to bug the hell out of Fred and George, no matter what the occasion.

A/N: So? Whadda you think? I had fun writing this chapter and I got totally into it. Lol. And i know some of you will be like, HERMIONE WOULD NEVER SMOKE! but i put that in from personal experience of my extremely conservative cousin. heh. Oh and if you didn't get the whole, raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses thing, well, those are lyrics to one of my favourite songs. And the reminiscing part was just them remembering times when they would you know, dance around singing it at the top of their lungs, much like me and my friends do. In the next chapter there will be a lot of references to another favourite song of mine, and if you can figure it out, your name gets in the 22nd chapter. Lol. Anyways. Yeah so don't forget about my changing username! Much love for reviewing! Just push le button!


	21. The Wedding, Part Two

**A/N: You guys rock so hardcore. And to answer some questions, no we didn't skip like, four years into the future. If you remember when Ron proposed to Hermione it was during the summer, and Hermione said they'd probably get married in a year, well, it's been a year, or nearly, since Ron proposed. Just wanted to clear that up. But I have to say, I'm disappointed. Only one person correctly guessed the song. Most of you were like, THE SOUND OF MUSIC, THESE ARE A FEW OF MY FAVOURITE THINGS! And I was like, wtf? Hell no. lol, but hey you all tried. Anyways, I will keep my promise, Kat. And I will keep my promise to the rest of you. **

Chapter 21

The Wedding, Part Two

"Everything is going to be fine, Ron." Molly whispered to her son before taking her seat in the front row. Ron choked out a dry laugh and a nod. From somewhere they heard music start playing and Ron seemed to panic before noticing it was only the bridesmaids and groomsmen walking out.

First it was Harry and Luna, then Percy and Penelope, walking arm in arm, then came Fred and Angelina, then George and Katie, Charlie and Vanessa, and then Bill and Fleur, whose stomach was getting bigger by the day. Everyone got orderly into place and all faced the back of the church. Harry looked over as well and sighed in amazement.

Ginny was slowly walking down the aisle in her black dress, clutching a small bouquet in her hands. She gave a wink to Harry, and gave Ron an encouraging smile with a nod, before standing in her place. The music stopped and another song came on, and almost at once, everyone stood up and faced the back doors.

"This is it." Harry whispered to Ron, squeezing his best mate's shoulder. Ron seemed paralyzed, so Harry kept his hand on Ron's shoulder, to assure him everything was going to be fine. But as soon as Mr. Granger and Hermione came around the corner, everything in Ron's demeanor changed, even if he couldn't see her face yet. His shoulders relaxed, he exhaled long and slowly and the brightest smile lit his face, nothing but love in his eyes for the woman walking step by step towards him.

Harry nodded in satisfaction and removed his hand, giving Ginny an excited grin before turning his attention back to Hermione. Mr. Granger threw back Hermione's veil and kissed her once on each cheek before handing her off to Ron. She was positively glowing and she really did look stunning. The wizard performing the ceremony was none other than Mr. Weasley himself, seeing as how he was the Minister of Magic.

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate the joining of this witch, Hermione Jane Granger, and this wizard, Ronald Arthur Weasley in holy matrimony…"

-

"Quiet! Quiet everyone!" Harry bellowed as he stood up. Everybody's chattering and giggling softened and eventually disappeared. "Thank you. Now, as the best man, I'm supposed to make some grand life altering speech, but yeah, I'm really not all that good at this. So I'll just speak from my heart, shall I?" He gave Ginny the ghost of a wink and a wide smile at his two best friends before continuing.

"Ron, Hermione, you two have been the best friends I could ever ask for. Ron, you were my first friend at Hogwarts, and your family has taken me under their wing far too many times to count. Hermione, you have saved my arse so much. Not only in school, but in life as well.

"There's nothing I could ever do to repay you two for everything you've done for me. You were willing to die for me, and I can honestly say I never expected to have friends like that. I mean, not many people do, so I just really want you two to know how much I really appreciate and love you guys." Harry smiled at his friends again. Hermione's eyes were welling up and Ron was rubbing _his_ eyes frantically. Harry laughed and went back to his seat by Ginny as more people went up to toast the newlyweds.

"That was beautiful, Harry." Ginny whispered.

"Yes, bloody brilliant mate!" Fred exclaimed as he and George walked over. Ginny looked them up and down.

"What are you _wearing_?"

"When you're in black slacks with accentuating off white pinstripes everything goes according to plan." George and Fred replied at once.

"Well you can bet whatever you have planned will be smashed to pieces if Hermione sees you two dressed like, rich people from the fifties. You could've at least left your overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman; you're totally out of place and underdressed." Ginny said, all very quickly.

"Talk to the mirror and keep telling yourself that you're a diva, Ginny." George replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said, anger in her voice.

"Shut up." Fred replied simply. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked away from them.

"We've never looked better and you can't stand it." George said smugly.

"I know it just doesn't feel like a night out with no-one sizing you up, I've never been so surreptitious so of course I'll be distracted when he spikes the punch." Fred jabbed a finger at Harry, winked and led George away.

"What the bloody hell where they talking about?" Harry burst out. Ginny shook her head.

"Honestly I don't know or care. They're wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it. Look, Bill is about to close up his toast with announcing Ron and Hermione's first dance as husband and wife!" Ginny squealed, dragging Harry out of his seat.

"How the hell do you know that?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Because he just said it."

"They have to dance?" Harry snorted.

"So do you, hotshot. We're the maid of honor and best man couple. All the bridesmaids and groomsmen go out there next. I have to go to the ladies room. I'll be back." She gave Harry a peck on the lips and disappeared.

As Ginny walked down the hallway towards the bathrooms, she passed a room with an open door and people talking inside.

"What a beautiful wedding." Angelina was saying to a waiter.

"Yes, but what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore." He replied.

"Excuse me?" Angelina snapped.

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?" Ginny yelled, barging into the room.

"Ginny did you hear what he just said?" Angelina cried.

"Forget it Angelina, fuck him. Let's go." Ginny grabbed her fellow bridesmaid and dragged her back down the hallway towards the dance floor. "Hermione and Ron are about to dance. That means we will too." Ginny quickly found Harry, along with everybody else, and Hermione was positively fuming.

"Look! Look at what they are wearing!" She demanded, pointing to Fred and George, who were cracking under all the glares they were getting. Actually now that they weren't wearing the damn hats and had put their canes, god knows where, they didn't look half bad.

"Hermione, it was worse before. This really isn't that bad. Come on, just let them wear it." Ginny soothed. Hermione argued about if for about five minutes before they all insisted she calm down and have her first dance as Mrs. Hermione Weasley. Ron ran over and handed the DJ a CD that nobody had gotten a good look at and told him what number to put it on. The song came on and Hermione's eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh Ron! You remembered!" She whispered as a song from her teenage years came on. She'd always said it would be at her wedding. Ron just smiled and held his wife close to him as they circled around the dance floor. About halfway into the song, he made eye contact with Harry and waved them all over.

Soon everybody was all gathered around the couple. When the song had finished Fred, or George, one of them, ran over and handing the DJ a different CD and Hermione seemed distressed. They came back to their dance partners just as a faster pace song came on, that sounded like it had come straight out of the fifties. Ginny listened close to the lyrics.

"_When you're in black slacks with accentuating off white pinstripes, whoaaa, everything goes according to plan. I'm the new cancer never looked better you can't stand it, because you say so under your breath, when did he get all confident?"_

Ginny and Harry looked at each other, then back at Fred and George, who were spinning Katie and Angelina around like rag dolls.

"SWING DANCING!" Fred yelled out to explain. "NEW HOBBY OF OURS!" Everyone burst out laughing and joined the rowdy couples.

"_And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up, I've never been so surreptitious, so of course I'll be distracted when I spike the punch! And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up, I've never been so surreptitious, so of course I'll be distracted when I spike the punch! _

"_And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up, I've never been so surreptitious, so of course I'll be distracted when I spike the punch!"_ The song finished and Ginny went over and slapped each of her brothers over the head without missing a beat. They just laughed and started dancing to a new song that even Ginny recognized. She hauled Harry back to the dance floor, despite his protests.

After a few minutes, somebody tapped Harry on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" A pretty girl that Harry didn't know asked.

"Do I know—" he began, but Ginny let out a loud squeal.

"KAT!" She cried, flinging herself on the girl, who laughed.

"Hi Ginny! You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you! Oh my god, how are you? I haven't seen you since, what? Two years ago?" Ginny laughed.

"Uhm, Gin?" Harry said awkwardly.

"Oh! Harry, this is my friend Kat, we met over at Hermione's house like, a long time ago and we've been friends ever since. Kat, this is my fiancé, Harry." Ginny introduced them and looked around frantically for Hermione. She finally spotted her, red in the face and laughing from dancing.

"OI! MIONE!" She bellowed, waving her arms around wildly when Hermione looked around. She smiled and made her way through the crowd to her friend. Once Hermione spotted the girl standing between her two friends, she broke into a trot, squealing like a little schoolgirl.

"KAT!" She cried, trying not to trip over her dress as she engulfed Kat into a hug.

"Well I'm sure you three have a lot to catch up on, so I'll just go, shall I?" Harry said, a bit put out that Ginny was already planning that by the way she had started to wander away with her two friends.

"Yes, I'll come find you later, Harry, okay?" Ginny blew him a kiss, then turned and hurried across the room with Hermione and Kat. Harry sighed and saw Ron sitting at a table with his head on it.

"Ron? You okay?" Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder and he shot up.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Ron yelled wildly. Harry raised an eyebrow and withdrew his hand slowly, curling his fingers to his palm as he did so. "Oh, Harry, it's just you. I thought you were Hermione."

"No but she'd be after your blood if she caught you sleeping at your wedding reception." Harry laughed and pulled up a chair next to Ron.

"I'm so damn tired. Bloody dancing." Ron snarled.

"Yeah well you get to relax for a while. Hermione and Ginny found a long lost friend." Harry laughed at Ron's horrorstruck face. "Don't worry, I'm sure she won't be long." He patted his friend sympathetically on the arm.

"You obviously have never seen Hermione in gossip-mode." Ron groaned, letting his head fall back to the table.

2 HOURS LATER

"Ron? Ronald! Are you sleeping?" Hermione's shrill voice startled Ron so much he went flying out of his seat and right into Harry, sending them toppling to the floor. They heard three feminine voices giggling girlishly.

"Hermione! There you are!" Ron said, trying to look alive.

"Ha, ha." Hermione replied sarcastically. Ron took her by her hands and pulled her to him, planting a kiss on her lips. He moved his head and whispered something in her ear, and she whispered back. They beckoned Harry and Ginny over.

"Hey where did your friend go?" Harry looked around.

"Oh she had to go home, she could only stay for a little while." Ginny replied sadly. Harry nodded and they walked over to their friends.

"Hey, we're going to get out of here without a huge show of us leaving, so can you cover for us?"

"Absolutely." Harry and Ginny replied.

Ron and Hermione had just edged towards the door when a loud series of bangs went off and Fred and Georges voices were magnified.

"Oh no! Looks like our newlyweds are planning a safe getaway! To the doors, ladies and gents! Oh and all of you take one of these!" Fred and George threw little things that looked like pumps all over the crowd and eventually everyone had one in hand. Now just push in the pump and see what happens, be sure to aim at the bride and groom!"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and Hermione caught her bouquet as Ginny hurled it at her. "Ready?" Ron said. Hermione nodded and gripped his arm. "RUN!" They took off down the long aisle between the tables and all sorts of things shot out at them.

Mainly though it was fireworks that exploded in the air, and when the sparks fell, they turned into little shiny stars that rested on Hermione's dress, and in both of their hair. They made it to the doors and Hermione turned and hurled her bouquet high in the air.

"Ginny! Watch it!" Several people called. She looked up and held up her arms to protect her head, when all that fell into her hands was Hermione's 'raindrops on roses' bouquet. She made eye contact with Hermione who winked, then hurried out of the building with her husband, the rest of the crowd hot on their heels.

"Looky what I got." Ginny tapped the bouquet on Harry's chest.

"Oh like that wasn't going to happen." He smiled, leaned down and kissed his fiancée softly, then they followed everybody out to see the newlyweds off.

**A/N: So? What do you think? Can anyone guess the song that was mainly referenced to in here? Kat, I bet you will, but besides Kat? Lol. Anyways dolls and dears, thanks so much for all the reviews! Oh and the whole Hermione smoking thing, yeah I already explained that in my authors note on the last chapter, so if you didn't read it and you got upset about Hermione smoking, that's your own fault. Lol. Push le button!**


	22. Pinky Promise?

**A/N: Believe it or not, I don't have much to say this time. Lol. Just, uhm, enjoy this chapter and leave oodles of reviews! Lol. Oh, this chapter is dedicated to Asher because I know what its like to sit at home with an injury and nothing to do! So yay, keep on reading and reviewing and I'll keep on updating! especially since my good charlotte fanfic site is shut down for maintenances -grumbles angrily- **

Chapter 22

Pinky Promise?

TWO WEEKS AFTER THE WEDDING

"Knock, knock!" Ginny called.

"Ginny? Hi! Come in!" Hermione said excitedly as she pulled open the front door of her and Ron's flat. Harry had moved out and was staying with the Weasley's until he and Ginny moved into their house.

"Hi! Long time no see!" Ginny gave her friend a hug and shut the door behind her. "Where's that brother of mine?"

"Oh, he went into one of his classes quite a few hours ago." Hermione said vaguely as she bustled around the kitchen.

"Yeah, Auror training? Harry has those too. Odd timetables, right?"

"Yes, he went in at like, three in the morning the other day."

"How long have you been back?"

"Two days."

"Oh…so how are you? You look…different…" Ginny frowned.

"Oh do I? I didn't notice…" Hermione said distractedly.

"I figured you'd be a bit bitchy, actually." Ginny shrugged as she sat at the table.

"Wow thanks Ginny." Hermione handed her a glass of juice.

"Well it's the end of the month." Ginny took a sip of it.

"Oh, uhm, yeah, well I'm kind of not on it."

"What do you mean?" Ginny narrowed her eyes, raising the cup to her lips again.

"Ginny I think I'm pregnant." Hermione blurted out, making Ginny spray her juice all over the kitchen.

"WHAT?" Ginny coughed out.

"Don't freak out on _me_, Ginny." Hermione snapped, getting a towel to clean up the mess. Ginny grabbed her wrist.

"When were you due?"

"Last Monday."

"It's Thursday."

"No shit!" Hermione said, faking surprise. Ginny jumped in surprise at Hermione's tone.

"Hermione, you really think you're pregnant?"

"I think I would know, Ginny." Hermione wrenched her wrist away from Ginny's death grip.

"Well don't be bitchy at me!"

"You're the one who just said I should be!"

"_Yeah if you were PMSing!_" Ginny leapt from her chair, making it skid backwards several feet.

"_I think I have a good reason to be bitchy_!" Hermione stood firmly in front of the slightly shorter girl.

"THE HELL YOU DO!"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Came a male voice. Hermione jumped a foot in the air and Ginny spun around so fast she nearly tripped over her own feet. Ron and Harry were both standing in the doorway, looks of shock and confusion on both of their faces. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, both communicating without words that they'd talk about this later.

"Nothing, just girl stuff." Ginny said smoothly, gripping her left thumb in her right hand. Harry raised an eyebrow. "I think I'm going to head home. Hermione, I'll owl you later." Ginny said icily and before any of them could say anything Ginny spun around and Apparated to The Burrow. She turned and fled past her mother and up the stairs.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" Molly called out, but all she heard was Ginny's door slam. "Three, two, one—"

_CRACK _

"Molly! Where'd Ginny go?" Harry asked frantically. Mrs. Weasley pointed up the stairs and watched Harry run up them. She chuckled to herself as she went into the kitchen to fix dinner. Harry knocked on Ginny's door and heard her moving about angrily.

"Merlin…GO AWAY!" She yelled.

"Gin? It's Harry." The door swung open and Ginny pulled him inside, slamming the door shut again and locking it. "What happened?" He asked in concern.

"We just had a disagreement." Ginny waved a hand dismissively.

"Like hell! You did that thumb thingy that you do when you're lying! What happened?" He insisted.

"I'm going to tell you this in complete confidence, pinky promise." Ginny held up her pinky and Harry stared at her.

"Are you kidding?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Ginny snarled. Harry jumped and wrapped his pinky around hers. "Good." She sighed, turned and fell backwards onto the bed. Harry sat down next to her legs.

"Okay, so tell me what's bothering you." Harry turned and lay on his stomach next to her. She tilted her head down and looked into his bright green eyes, filled to the rim with concern and worry. She smiled softly and ran her fingers through his jet black hair.

"I sure do love you, you know?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I love you too, but why are you upset?" Ginny sighed at his question and let her hand drop onto his shoulder.

"Hermione thinks she's pregnant." His reaction was different than she expected.

"Really?" He asked excitedly. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Wait, that's why you're upset?"

"Well not really that she's pregnant, it's just the way she approached it. I kind of freaked out, then she snapped at me, and I snapped back, and we just got into this argument." Ginny ran her hands over her face and groaned.

"That's it?" Harry asked.

"Well I kind of sprayed juice all over her kitchen too. Then I kind of asked her a couple pretty stupid questions and said a couple pretty stupid things..." Ginny mumbled into her hands. Harry was trying very hard not to smile.

"And so this is why you two were screaming at each other?" Ginny just nodded. "And now you feel—"

"Like a complete bitch that never seems to be happy for her best friend no matter what happens. She gets engaged, I get pissed, she gets pregnant, and I get pissed. What the fuck is the matter with me?" Ginny demanded angrily, sitting straight up and nearly whacking Harry in the face with her shoulder. Harry sat up as well and turned her towards him.

"You want to know what I think?" Ginny just nodded, suddenly looked very teary. "I think that you are envious of those things." Ginny snorted.

"Harry, in case you haven't noticed, I am engaged."

"But you weren't when you got upset at Hermione for it. You weren't upset she didn't tell you, well that was part of it, but you also wanted that happiness for yourself. And the whole Hermione being pregnant. You told me you wanted kids more than anything, just like me. So Hermione getting there before you is just infuriating for you."

"But that doesn't mean I can't be a little happy for her!"

"Are you?" Harry asked simply. Ginny thought for a minute before a small smile graced her lips.

"Yeah, a bit." She nodded. Harry started to grin.

"A bit, huh?" He said, leaning forward, his grin spreading across his face, making Ginny's smile widen as well.

"Yeah…" Ginny laughed as he jumped at her and flattened her onto her back, pressing a kiss to her lips as she moved her legs for him to lie between.

"Do you feel better now?" Harry asked, kissing down her jaw line. Ginny sighed.

"Yes, Harry Potter worked his magic once again…so to speak." Harry laughed softly, sending shivers of air just under her ear.

"Oh, one more thing." Harry said, propping himself up on his arms and looking at Ginny. She raised her eyebrows for him to continue. "We're moving into our house tomorrow." He waited for Ginny's reaction. Three, two, one…

"AHHH! OH MY GOD REALLY?" She squealed after staring at him in shock. Harry nodded and kissed the tip of her nose. She threw her arms around his neck and turned them over, to where she was straddling him. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him fiercely. He opened his mouth and Ginny took the invitation, slipping her tongue between his lips and caressing his.

He moaned in response, running his fingers under the hem of her shirt. She raked her fingers up his chest, neck and up into his hair, gripping it tightly as they kissed. Ginny pulled back for air and Harry looked into her eyes. Some of her auburn locks had fallen out of her ponytail and were framing her face. Harry tucked the strands behind her ears and caressed her cheeks with his hands.

"I love you." He whispered, bringing her down for a tender kiss. She pulled away after a few moments.

"I love you too." She replied before leaning back down and capturing his lips with hers once more.

**A/N: Yeah, kind of a rather pointless chapter here, but I was in the mood to write with no real point to it, so this chapter was really just a filler. Nonetheless I hope I still get reviews! I have updated three times in three days, I can't believe you all aren't peeing in excitement…hell I would be. Oh and this chapter is also dedicated to Azabaza and murp. They got the song right, but didn't leave their names so I couldn't put them in the chapter, so I decided to dedicate it to them too instead. Much love to my reviewers! **


	23. Ginny and Harry Strike Back

**A/N: yeah, okay, pissed off writer here. I know I shouldn't let one reviewer get me worked up when I have so many lovely faithful reviewers, but I can't help it. Point: THIS IS FANFICTION! These are my versions of J.K. Rowling's characters. They can't be exactly the same as they are in the actual books, it isn't possible, and so if I want to add a certain personal touch to them, I should damn well be able to do that without complaint. Unless you know, I went overboard or something, which I didn't. So anyway, yeah just, read and review dolls and gents. Oh, I'M SO EXCITED! GCFANFICS OPENS AGAIN TOMORROW!**

Chapter 23

Ginny and Harry Strike Back

"Ginny dear, are you sure you both don't need any help setting up?" Mrs. Weasley was following Ginny around the whole Burrow and had been doing so since about nine that morning. Ginny glanced at her watch, it was 2:50. "Because your father and I will be more than happy to help, you know, it's not that big of a deal."

She kept on going, taking Ginny's silence as a good sign. "Are you even entirely sure you should be moving out at all right now?" Ginny whipped around and her eyes flashed furiously. Harry ran over, clapped a hand over her mouth and pulled her into the backyard, smiling at Molly.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT WOMAN?" Ginny demanded.

"Hey, it's okay, Gin, she's just being an overprotective mother." Harry stroked the sides of her face and brushed her copper hair behind her ears.

"I KNOW! That's what's so damn frustrating!" Ginny bit her lip as angry tears gathered in her eyes.

"Awe, Gin, don't cry. Just think, tonight we'll be sipping champagne in a bath full of bubbles and candles everywhere. In our own house! Think about that whenever she pisses you off." Harry soothed, kissing away the small tears that had escaped from Ginny's eyes. She smiled and sighed, wrapping her arms around her fiancé's waist.

"Merlin, what would I do without you?" Ginny whispered.

"Well I know what you can do with me." Harry replied and proceeded to whisper exactly what he was thinking in her ear.

"Oh! Sorry." Someone said. Ginny turned to look and saw Hermione, blushing furiously, hurrying back inside.

"You should talk to her." Harry said seriously, looking Ginny in the eyes.

"I know, but what would I say?" Ginny bit her lip.

"Just apologize. I want you to be happy tonight, no worries at all." He kissed her gently and nudged her towards the door. Ginny gave him a weak smile and headed back inside.

"Oh, Ginny, I was wondering—" Mrs. Weasley began.

"I have to talk to Mione, mum, I'll be back later." Ginny said and quickly ran upstairs. She walked down the hallway and heard someone get sick in the bathroom. She knocked softly on the door. "Mione?" She called. The door opened at Hermione stood there, wiping her mouth sheepishly.

"Hi…"

"Mione, can we talk?" Ginny asked, holding out her arm.

"Sure, hold on." Hermione grabbed some toothpaste, put it on her finger and shoved it in her mouth, chasing it with some water. She swished it around and spit it in the sink. "Okay, I'm good." She linked her arm through Ginny's and they headed into Ginny's room. Hermione sat down on the bed and Ginny sat beside her.

"Look, Mione, I'm really sorry about freaking out on you."

"Oh, Ginny. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have overreacted like that." Hermione replied.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not, are you mad at me?"

"Not anymore. Oh I'm so glad!" Ginny said, throwing her arms around her best friend. Hermione laughed and returned the hug. They moved back and sat in silence for a minute. "Well that wasn't so hard." Ginny mused.

"Nope…so, did you uhm, hear me get sick?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah. So are you, uhm, you know…?"

"I think so. I bought one of those Muggle pregnancy tests."

"And what was the verdict?"

"I haven't taken it."

"Where is it?"

"At home."

"Let's go!"

"What?"

"Come on, let's go to your place, let you take it, and find out once and for all." Ginny said, standing up. She noticed Hermione's hesitation. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…what if I'm not? I'll be so upset."

"What if you are?" Ginny asked and let her question linger in the air. Hermione stood up as well.

"Let's go."

-

"Hermione!" Ginny snapped impatiently.

"Hold on!" Hermione snapped back, opening the door. She came out holding the test in hand, watching it intently.

"Are you?"

"I don't know yet!"

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Oh my god. I'm pregnant." Hermione whispered. They heard a crash and a thud, along with both of their shrieks. Ginny whipped out her wand as they both spun around to find someone sprawled in the floor. "Ron!" Hermione cried, running over to her husband. "Help me, Ginny, will you?" Hermione said, grabbing Ron under the arms. Ginny grabbed his legs and they hauled him into the living room and onto the couch.

"Christ he's heavy." Ginny said, falling to the floor and leaning against the recliner. Hermione sat beside her husband and pulled out her wand.

"_Ennervate_." She muttered. Ron stirred and opened his eyes wearily.

"Mione?" He asked, grabbing his head right away. "Bloody hell. What happened?"

"You passed out, dear."

"Yes I know that but—what is that in your hand?" Ron asked, snatching it before Hermione could do anything. Ginny took that moment to stand up and creep quietly from the room, Apparating back to The Burrow once she got in the kitchen.

"Ginny! There you are!" Harry said, grabbing onto her as he stumbled from the surprise of his fiancée appearing in front of him as he searched frantically for her. "I thought you and Mione killed each other or something. Where did you go?"

"Back to her house." Ginny smiled.

"What for?" Harry asked, and leaned in when Ginny beckoned him to her.

"Hermione's pregnant!" She whispered excitedly.

"Really? That's fantastic!"

"I know! I'm so happy for her." Harry opened his mouth to respond to this sudden change of thought, but at her beaming face, he thought better of it.

"Oh, I was looking for you because your brothers came and offered help on getting our stuff to our place, so I uh, let them."

"Which brothers?" Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"Bill and Percy…"

"Oh okay." Ginny said in relief. Harry muttered something. "What?"

"I said the twins may have helped as well."

"WHAT? YOU LET THEM INTO OUR _HOUSE_?" Ginny shrieked, instantly Apparating away.

"Ginny!" Harry called to the empty room and Apparated to their house, assuming that's where she went.

"No, no, Fred, you have to put it in the middle."

"They don't sleep in the middle."

"It's their first night together in their own home, I suspect they will do more than sleep and be in the middle." George sighed.

"Okay, ew. Never say that again. But like, all down in a line, or spread everywhere—"

"SON OF A BIT—Ginny!" They both bellowed as something hit them soundly in the backs of their heads.

"WHAT are you two DOING!" She yelled at them, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing!" They squeaked, trying to hide a bag behind them. Ginny summoned it with her wand.

"Nothing, eh? Oh honestly, itching powder? Have you two not found anything else better than this shit yet?" Ginny tsked. The twins mouthed wordlessly at her as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Someone yelled and Fred and George's legs snapped together, arms glued to their sides, and tipped forward. Ginny stepped backwards so as to not be hit by them. Harry came to stand beside her and they looked down on the boys in amusement.

"Okay, you stand one of them up." Ginny said. Harry went for Fred. He turned him around and Ginny promptly dumped half of the bag of itching powder down the back of his pants, and then they did the same to George. Laughing hysterically, they shoved them into the fireplace, said the counter curse, then threw floo powder on them.

"THE THREE BROOMSTICKS IN DIAGON ALLEY!" Ginny bellowed and Fred and George, looking at them in horror, disappeared within the flames.

"Oh my God that was priceless!" Harry said, gasping for air.

"Yes, but they'll try to get us back for ages."

"Oh well, that was damn funny."

"Ginny? There you are. All the furniture has already been delivered and put out. We didn't know how you wanted it arranged, but Fleur and Penny helped, so maybe it won't be half bad." Bill said as he and Percy walked into the room and then stopped, seeing the couple laughing hysterically. "Uh, do we even want to know?" He asked. Ginny, laughing to the point of not being able to breathe, shook her head 'no' frantically.

"Didn't think so. Shall we be going?" Percy asked and Harry nodded his head, also barely being able to breathe. Bill and Percy exchanged glances, chuckled, and disapparated.

"Think we should block the floo?" Harry asked when they'd recovered.

"Probably, and set up an anti-apparation field." Ginny smirked and left the room.

"Where're you going?"

"To explore the house, of course." Harry sighed and performed the necessary spells on the house, then went searching for his favourite red head.

**A/N: So anyways. Push le button. '_I've got more wit a better kiss, a hotter touch a better fuck than any girl you'll ever meet sweetie you had me…'_**


	24. It All Starts With Keys

A/N: Hi guys. I was really bored and had nothing to do, and I was in a romantic lovey dovey mood so I decided to write you all a fluffy chapter, since a few of you have requested one. Oh and if it says anything in first person, sorry about that. I had to edit this some and I had written it before in first person, so if you see any, kindly point it out. Okay then. Read on dolls and gents.

Chapter 24

It all starts with keys…

"Ginny?" Harry called as he walked in the house. "I'm back!" He'd gone to buy some of Ginny's favourite wine for them to share on their first night at their house.

"Hi hun!" Ginny said happily, skipping up to him and kissing him forcefully. Harry laughed. "Go get comfortable. I want to fix up the wine and stuff." He smiled and kissed her once more before heading upstairs. Ginny waited until she heard him above her before pulling out the keys she'd just taken from him. "Now where to hide them…" She mumbled to herself.

Harry put his hands in his pockets to take out his keys and found they weren't there. He couldn't hear Ginny moving about the house. He grinned. "Ginny!" He called.

"Yes?" She called back from downstairs.

"Where are my keys?" He crept quietly downstairs following her voice.

"Uh, I haven't a clue." She said. He could hear them jingle.

"Oh really?" He said as he caught sight of her. She jumped in surprise and he lunged for her. She shrieked and fled past him. He grabbed for them, but she ran up the stairs into their room and leapt on the bed. He ran after her and let closed the door. She shrieked and leapt off the bed, running towards the door, finding he put a locking charm on it. She felt his hand graze her arm. She half screamed, half laughed and rushed away from him. "You're not gonna get them!" She yelled.

"Oh yes I am!" He yelled back, not far behind. She leapt on the chair, on the vanity and on top of the wardrobe, landing cat-like on it. "OH! Not fair!" He yelled. She laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You can't get me!" Ginny shouted childishly. He let out a growl and started shaking the wardrobe. She shrieked and jumped off, landing on the bed. He ran and tackled her. She yelled out in surprise.

"Now, give me those keys!" He said, tickling her sides. She could barely breathe she was laughing so hard.

"Harry!" She gasped. "Stop!" She pleaded, laughing hysterically. She tried to push his arms away, but he grabbed her wrists and held them up, grabbing the keys. "No!" She yelled. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Ha!" He said simply. She pouted her lip.

"Fine." She said, sauntering over to the bathroom. He stood buffing his nails, his side to her, being stupid. She let out a feline hiss and ran at him, plowing into his side and knocking him onto the bed. He let out a shocked yelp as he landed on his back and Ginny straddled him. She fumbled with his hands and got the keys.

"HA!" She yelled, holding the keys above her head with both hands. He laughed and grabbed her around the waist. She screamed and he flipped her over, grabbing both of her wrists again, but holding them over her head with one hand, laying over her slightly, supporting himself with the other hand. She giggled and bit her lip. He smirked and leaned down, placing his lips on hers.

She smiled into the kiss. He released her wrists and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. After a minute he pulled away and looked at her. A smile spread over his face and she grinned sheepishly. He laughed and lowered his head to kiss her again. Suddenly they heard a voice from downstairs.

"Ginny? Harry? Are you there? It's Molly. I'm flooing to see to wedding plans!" She called. Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up, heading over to the door to flip on the light.

She felt Harry's warm hand wrap around hers before she found it.

"Wait." He whispered.

"Guess not then, I'll just owl later." They heard Molly say, mostly to herself, and they listened for the pop that she was gone, and finally heard it. Harry turned his fiancée around and pressed her against the wall. She felt him press his body against hers and lean down. She saw his eyes glinting in the moonlight coming through the bedroom window. He leaned closer and pressed his lips on hers, kissing her gently, then harder. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth.

He slid his tongue inside and she met it with hers as they massaged their lips together. Ginny put her arms around his neck and heard his keys drop as he braced himself against the wall with one hand and roamed underneath her shirt with the other hand. She moaned into the kiss as he nipped her bottom lip gently with his teeth. He wrenched himself away from the kiss and trailed kisses down her neck.

Ginny could feel her body heat rising as he nipped his way down, soothing every fiery bit with his lips and tongue. She ran her hands through his dark hair, making it messier than it had been before as he continued attacking her neck with his lips. He moved his head up some, detaching his lips from her neck and placing them near her ear. He blew softly in it and she felt her knees go weak.

"Harry…" She mumbled as she traced the back of his neck lightly with her nails. She felt him shudder and he quickly attacked her lips with his again. He ran his hands down her sides and knelt down slightly, gripping her thighs with his hands. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, still kissing him. He turned and walked towards the bed.

Ginny shrieked and laughed as he nearly tripped. "Stop laughing at me." Harry mumbled in a playful, husky voice. She just giggled and kissed him again as he made his way over to the bed. He tripped at the last minute and they went tumbling down onto it. "Oof!" He grunted as they landed. She threw her head back and laughed and he took that opportunity to kiss her exposed neck again, fumbling around and turning off the lamp.

"Mmm…" Ginny moaned as he kissed under her ear.

"Mmm, babe you taste so good." He whispered in her ear. She shuddered as he kissed her neck again. She traced the back of his neck again as she took his earlobe in her teeth and tugged it gently. She felt him tremble and a warm breath hit her neck as he moaned.

She reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt, tugging it upwards. "Off." She whined. He chucked, sat up, and pulled off the shirt, knocking his glasses askew. He ripped them off and threw them carelessly behind him. Almost immediately he leaned back down to kiss her. Harry trailed kisses down her jaw and neck unbuttoning the first button to her black button-up shirt. He continued unbuttoning the buttons, kissing down her chest and stomach as he went.

When the shirt was finally unbuttoned, he came back up to her lips and devoured them with his. She returned the kiss hungrily, fumbling with his belt. She felt him sliding his hand under her, on her back. She arched up to give him better access and he unclasped her bra. She sat up and pulled the shirt off, then the lacy black bra. She put her hands on his neck and fell back onto the bed, pulling him with her.

His lips crashed into hers again as he toyed with one of her breasts. She moaned into the kiss as he ran his thumb over her hardened nipple. He kissed down her jaw, neck, in the valley between her breasts, and down her stomach, stopping as he came to her belt. He unbuckled it and flung it aside, undoing the button and sliding down the zipper. He pulled off her pants and tossed them to the floor as well, then proceeded to take her lacy black thong off tantalizingly slow.

He trailed kisses back up her stomach and sucked on her neck. "Off!" Ginny demanded, this time referring to his pants. He laughed and wriggled out of them, tossing them to the floor. Their lips met once again as she reached down and grasped his member, wrapping her hand around it. He gasped and his body tensed.

She toyed with him for a while, teasing him. He grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head. He bent down and kissed her tenderly, deepening it gradually. She felt his hard member pressing against her thigh. She spread her legs and she felt him enter her slowly. She gasped and threw her head back as he thrust inside her, tearing away from the kiss. She bucked her hips to meet each of his thrusts, over and over again, both of them crying out in pleasure.

"Harry…almost…there!" She gasped.

"Come with me!" He replied, sweat glistening on his forehead. She felt herself tense up and convulse, finally releasing into ecstasy.

She screamed out his name as her intense orgasm overtook her body. She could feel him swelling inside her.

He yelled out her name in reply as she felt him shudder and explode into her. She cried out in pleasure and he fell down half on top of her. They eventually regained their breath. He rolled off of her and she snuggled up under the covers, with him joining her.

"You're beautiful, you know." He said, pushing her hair off of her sweaty forehead. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "No, you really are. Don't let anyone tell you different." He said, cupping her face in his hand and looking into her eyes. She sighed happily. He was so sweet and so perfect. She felt the corners of her mouth twitch upwards and a smile broke out over his face. He chuckled and leaned forward, kissing her sweetly.

"Mmm…I love you, Harry." Ginny said, snuggling up to him.

"I love you, Ginny." Harry said, draping an arm around her and playing with her hair.

Ginny woke up the next morning to sunlight pouring in the windows. She groaned and covered her eyes. She tried falling back asleep, but it was useless. She looked at Harry and couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute and innocent, all curled up and snoring softly. She leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose. He twitched and she had to stifle a giggle. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

When she got out, she saw a single red rose lying on top of a note. She lifted the flower to her nose and took in its scent, then perched on the toilet seat to read the note…

It's still you that makes me sweat  
You're who I think about in bed  
When the lights are dim and your hands are

Shaking as you're sliding off your dress  
Then I think of what we did  
And how I know how it was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing

As my fingers touch your skin.  
You've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any girl I'll ever meet, sweetie you have me  
You are it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat.  
Oh I know it will always just be, you  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

Hi Gin.

I heard this song on the wireless and I instantly thought of you. I woke up and you were in the shower, and I didn't want to disturb you so I made you breakfast! Come downstairs soon!

Love always,

Harry

Ginny giggled, threw on some clothes and hurried downstairs, still clutching the rose and note in her hand.

**A/N: Totally random chapter here, but let me know what you think anyway.** **gasp can you guess who that song is by? I've only had a reference to them twice. Lol. Anyways, yeah, so leave me reviews pwease? Much love! **


	25. This Never Should've Happened

**A/N: My best friend, Heather, a.k.a., Billi, just totally gave me the idea for this chapter, so if you like, hate it, then don't bitch at me. Lol. Anyways, I wasn't going to take her idea, but I decided to kind of kill the happy mood in the story right now, because there is NOTHING bad happening so far, so yeah, don't hate me. Angst really isn't my thing, but ima try.**

Chapter 25

This Never Should've Happened

ONE MONTH LATER

"Ginny? Where are you going?" Harry asked groggily as he felt Ginny's warmth leave his side in their bed.

"To take a shower and get dressed." Ginny replied, grabbing Harry's shirt and slipping it over her naked torso.

"Why?"

"Because Hermione and I are going to have a girl's day." Ginny replied with a shrug. Harry nodded.

"Okay hun. Have a good day."

"Yeah like you're going to fall back asleep now." Ginny teased, walking to his side of the bed and giving him a quick kiss.

"Well I thought I'd try."

"Well good luck with that." Ginny grinned, then went into the bathroom. Harry yawned and stretched on the bed, then rolled over, putting a pillow over his face. He heard the shower start up and Ginny get in it, singing some song. He sighed with a grin. Of course he wouldn't be able to sleep. He stood up, pulled on some flannel pants and went downstairs.

"TOLD YOU!" He heard Ginny call as he descended the steps. He laughed to himself and continued into the kitchen.

"Well, well, don't we look sexy?" Ginny said with a smirk as she came into the kitchen. Harry was standing shirtless at the stove, stirring what smelled like eggs. He turned around and returned her smirk.

"Well I don't know about we, but you do." Harry replied, turning back to the stove. Ginny had on a simple white button up blouse and jeans, yet Harry still thought she was absolutely gorgeous. Ginny rolled her eyes and went up to Harry, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hope you didn't cook for two. I promised Mione I'd eat over there. Crazy pregnant lady will kill me if I don't eat." Ginny said with a giggle. Harry sighed.

"Damn. I made these just for you. Oh well. More for me." He shrugged and dumped them onto a plate, Ginny still behind him. She stood on tiptoe and kissed his shoulder.

"See you later." She said dramatically, pulling away. He turned and caught her arms, bringing her into a kiss, then he let her go.

"See you later." He grabbed a fork, saluted her, and left the kitchen. She laughed and apparated to Hermione and Ron's place. She nearly smacked right into her brother as she entered their kitchen. He leapt a foot in the air and jumped back.

"Oh! Sorry Ron. Ron? What are you doing here? Me and Hermione are supposed to be having a girl's day." Ginny said with a frown.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

"What? Why? What's wrong? Why are you all sweaty?" She inquired, noticing her brother's condition.

"Hermione's sick."

"What do you mean, sick?"

"I don't know! She just woke up this morning screaming and I freaked out trying to figure out what was wrong and she just kept moaning about her stomach. She's been freaking out all day, and just now she calmed down, but she's still in pain, and now she's just lying in our bed, not moving except to breathe and staring straight ahead. I don't know what's wrong with her, Ginny! I don't know what to do! She won't talk to me!" Ron was frantically waving his hands around as he talked. Ginny seized him by the shoulders.

"RON! Calm down. Now I'm going to go up there and talk to her, and try to find out what's going—" Ginny was cut off by a long, bloodcurdling scream that was shaky with sobs. Without a second thought, Ginny tore down the hallway, Ron at her heels. She burst into the master bedroom. Hermione wasn't in the bed, but the bathroom door was open. Ginny hurried inside and clapped a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

Hermione was on the floor, and there was blood everywhere. Ginny could see no sign of wounds, but Hermione's heartbreaking sobs told her all she needed to know.

"Ron! Get Harry! Quickly!" Ginny commanded, falling to the floor beside her best friend as Ron stood stock still in the doorway. "GO!" Ginny screamed at him. He jumped and apparated immediately.

"Ginny! Ginny please! It hurts! It hurts!" Hermione sobbed, clutching Ginny's leg.

"Hold on, honey, just hold on for a minute. I'm gonna go over there and have a look, okay?" Ginny looked Hermione straight in the eyes and Hermione nodded, tears running down her face. Ginny slid across the floor and raised Hermione's nightdress.

She nearly threw up.

Hermione was gushing blood and other bodily fluids as she cried out in pain. "Oh my God." Ginny said softly. "We have to get you to St. Mungos. Come on." She pulled out her wand and wrote 'WENT TO MUNGOS' in the air, right above their heads. She held Hermione tight and apparated them both there.

"HARRY!" Ron yelled as he appeared in their living room. Harry jumped and spilled his breakfast all over the floor.

"Christ! What is it, Ron?" He asked, cleaning up the mess with his wand.

"There's something wrong with Hermione. Me and Ginny were talking in the kitchen, and she screamed, and we ran to my bathroom and she was laying there. There was blood everywhere, Harry. Ginny looked so scared, and Hermione looked so, so, brokenhearted and in pain, and Ginny yelled at me to get you. We don't know what happened."

"Why didn't you tell me right away! We've wasted time!" Harry cried, Apparating at once. He and Ron arrived in time to see Hermione and Ginny disappear with Ginny's message hovering over the place they had been. Harry pulled on one of Ron's shirts and a pair of his shoes, and they both apparated to St. Mungos as well.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! WE NEED HELP OVER HERE!" Ginny screamed as she tried to help Hermione move. Harry and Ron appeared minutes after they had and they both picked up Hermione and held her between them as a few people looked over at them. A lady behind the desk pushed a button and red lights went off down the hallway. She magnified her voice.

"EMERGENCY IN THE APPARATION WARD. NEED HEALERS AT ONCE. EMERGENCY IN THE APPARATION WARD. HEALERS COME AT ONCE." Her voice traveled all over the hospital and within minutes a stretcher suspended in midair came barreling down the hallway with Healers running behind it.

It came to a stop right under Hermione. Harry and Ron lowered her onto it, and it sped off again, the Healers holding onto it as Ginny, Harry and Ron all ran after them. They went through some double doors and one Healer stopped and held up a hand to them. "Nobody is allowed past this point."

"SHE'S MY BLOODY WIFE!" Ron bellowed.

"You may go in, but hurry." The Healer replied.

"Harry, Ginny, call everybody, my family and Hermione's. Get them here." Ron called as he jogged down the hall with the Healer. Harry and Ginny looked to their right and saw a waiting room with a fireplace in it.

"I'll floo everybody. You sit down." Harry said gently as they walked in the room. Ginny was shaking all over. She nodded and perched on one of the small couches. She vaguely listened as Harry flooed her parents, her brothers and their fiancee's/wives, Hermione's parents, and Remus and Tonks.

Harry pulled his head out of the fire and came and sat by her, draping an arm over her. Within minutes everyone was rushing into the waiting room and all gathering around Harry and Ginny. They bombarded them with questions and Harry kept saying he didn't know, while Ginny remained stone-faced and silent.

Eventually the whole lot of them shut up and sat in various places. Mrs. Weasley was trying to comfort Mrs. Granger while Mr.'s Weasley and Granger both sat side by side, not moving a muscle. They had to've sat there for about five hours before they heard any news at all.

Ron came into the room, looking lost and devastated. Molly and Ginny both stood up right away and went over to him, each grabbing one of his hands and letting him rest his weight on them as they helped him over to a couch. Ginny rubbed his back as Molly wrung his hand in hers, all of them waiting patiently for Ron to speak.

"She'd been having pains all day, in her lower stomach." Ron began after a while. Everybody got quite still and focused all their attention on him, even though his eyes were glued to the floor. "She said it felt like someone was twisting her intestines in their hand and yanking on them. Obviously I couldn't really relate cause I've never had that feeling.

"After about six hours, she stopped crying and whimpering, so I thought maybe she had just had really bad cramps or something. I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't say anything. She just sat there, not doing anything, not saying anything, only breathing. She did keep her hands firmly over her stomach though. Once I asked her if she wanted a glass of juice and she just nodded.

"So I got up and headed to the kitchen, but before I'd gotten the juice, Ginny popped up in front of me, scaring the shit out of me, well, scaring me more than I already was. She asked me what was wrong and I told her that Hermione was sick and then I explained what was wrong with her and she said she'd go talk to her. But before she finished her sentence, we heard Hermione scream.

"We both ran back to my bedroom and then to the bathroom. Hermione was lying there, surrounded by blood. Ginny told me to get Harry as she bent down and pushed Hermione's hair back. I was frozen. My wife was lying on the floor bleeding from no visible cause. Ginny yelled at me and I went without a second thought. I got Harry and when we came back, they had come here, so we came here.

"Hermione looked awful. She was pale and sweaty, still covered in her own blood. They called for help and the Healers came. We went down the hallway, but only I could go on at one point, so I sent Harry and Ginny back to floo all of you. Thank you for coming, by the way." Ron's eyes flickered over everybody, who either gave him nods, small smiles, or tear filled eyes in the case of all the women.

"Anyway, so I followed the Healer back to where they had Hermione. They wouldn't let me in the room she was in, so I had to stand behind glass, just watching as they tried to find out what was wrong with her. She was screaming again. I could hear it though the thick glass." Here Ron's eyes filled with tears and he took a deep breath.

"She was laying down on a table with her head nearest to me. They had finally sedated her and the Healers and assistants were mostly down by her legs, so I couldn't see what was going on. I could see them operating on her, but I didn't know what they were doing. They worked for hours, and then they finally cleaned her up and wheeled her out of the room.

"I stopped the Healer who had actually operated and questioned him. I asked what had happened, and he told me—he said—she—" Ron was having trouble keeping himself together to finish telling them what was going on. He took a deep breath. "She miscarried our child." He finished. He broke down on his mothers shoulder. She held him tightly, stroking his hair and whispering to him, tears pouring down her cheeks as well.

Mrs. Granger had buried her face in her husband's shoulder. He had his eyes shut tight, chin trembling. All the women in the room were crying onto their boyfriend's/fiancé's/husband's shoulders. All the women were trying to comfort their significant others as much as they were trying to comfort themselves, all except Ginny. She sat there in numb disbelief.

Harry had a hand over his mouth, his brilliant green eyes wide open and welling with tears. Ginny sat there, not yet being able to process this information. She couldn't do it. She stared long and hard at her brother's back, hoping maybe he might turn around and say, "GOTCHA!" even though that would be horrible in itself. But he didn't. Ginny got up and left the room. Nobody followed. She walked down to the lady behind the desk and cleared her throat.

"Could you please tell me where they took the woman I brought here?" She asked softly. The lady gave her directions to Hermione's room and Ginny thanked her. She set off down the hallway and finally found Hermione's door. She pushed it open and entered the dimly lit room. She looked at the bed and saw Hermione sitting there, staring at the khaki wall. Hermione turned her bloodshot, swollen eyes to Ginny's.

In that instant, Ginny knew it was true. She felt the pain of the loss and it was so terrible she could barely stay standing. She slowly made her way to Hermione's bed and sat on the edge. Hermione had shifted over to allow her room. Ginny opened her mouth to speak, and it took her a few tries before words came out.

"Hey dollface." She tried to give her a weak smile with quivering lips. Hermione tried to return it.

"Ginny. My baby is gone." Hermione whispered, gripping Ginny's hand.

"I know." Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand and gently laid down on her, turning her head as Hermione's arms wrapped around her. Ginny held her best friend tightly.

"I feel so empty!" Hermione cried into Ginny's hair. Ginny squeezed her and finally let out the first tears.

"I'm so sorry. This should've never happened to you. God I'm so sorry." Ginny bawled. They heard the door creak open and shut, and two more pairs of arms wrapped around them. Ginny didn't have to look to see who it was. Hermione wrapped her arm around Ron's neck and gripped Harry's shirt in her hand as they all wept.

**A/N: Holy crap. That was harder to write than I thought. I cried when I wrote it. Please don't hate me. Please review and tell me what you thought of my angst. I've never really written anything with that much angst before, so I hope this was okay. I'm sorry guys! But it will get better, I promise!**


	26. Girl's Night In

**A/N: Hey guys, so I got a couple flames on my last chapter, but that's understandable. Just to let you guys know, that happened to one of my friends as well, so that's why it was so difficult to write. Oh, a couple people mentioned that the last chapter was 'overdramatic.' How can you over-dramatize a MISCARRIAGE? Seriously, come on. Think of something better than that, flamers. Anyway, I hope this chapter cheers you up some. Much love.**

Chapter 26

Girl's Night…In.

A WEEK LATER

"Ginny? Where are you going this time?" Harry asked as Ginny once again left his side and got out of bed.

"To have a girl's day with Hermione." Was Ginny's short reply.

"Uh, Gin? Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Harry asked softly.

"It's a lovely idea." Ginny snapped, getting dressed.

"But, she's in the hospital."

"So? You can still have fun if you put your mind in a different place." She said, throwing her long hair up into a ponytail.

"Well I suppose that's true. Uhm, well, I hope you two have fun." Harry said, sitting up and throwing his legs over the side of the bed. "Should I have Ron come hang out here?"

"Sure." Ginny replied brusquely. Harry fingered the bedspread.

"Hun? I know you hate this question, but are you okay?" Ginny sighed and leaned on her vanity, her head bowed.

"Just uptight is all." She replied, straightening up and finishing her makeup.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later then?" Ginny nodded as she grabbed her purse and a large duffel bag. "Okay. I love you." Harry said in a small voice. When Ginny turned, Harry was surprised to see her eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh Harry, I love you too." She said, crossing over to him. He reached out and took her hands, pulling her to stand between his legs. "Don't sound so apologetic just because I'm having a bad day." She gave him a soft smile.

"It's only nine in the morning. It will get better." Harry returned the smile and pulled her down into a soft kiss.

"I hope so. I'm not entirely sure when I'll be back. I'll either owl or floo you when I know." Ginny told him, stepping away to slip on her shoes.

"You don't have to. I know you'll be fine."

"It's okay Harry, I will anyway." She smiled, wiped the tears out of the corners of her eyes, and kissed him again. "Love you."

"I love you." Harry replied and watched as Ginny disappeared. He sighed, stood up and pulled his flannel pants over his boxers, then went to floo Ron.

"Hi Ginny." Ron said to his sister as he passed her in the halls of St. Mungos.

"Hey Ron. How's Hermy?"

"Well, dying to see you." Ron offered up a smile.

"You going over to our house?"

"Yeah, Harry flooed me and asked me to. Whatcha got?" He asked, indicating the duffel on her shoulder.

"Just girl stuff. So I'll see you later then?"

"See you, sis." Ron gave her a hug, which she returned before they both went their opposite way again.

Ginny stood outside Hermione's door, trying to collect herself, before plastering a broad smile to her face and knocking.

"Come in!" Hermione called. Ginny was pleased to hear she didn't sound that bad today. Ginny opened the door and went inside. Once she saw Hermione, her smile turned into a more genuine one.

"Hey dollface. What's up?" She asked, putting her stuff in a chair and plopping down on the end of her friend's bed.

"Not much. This awful ceiling that I've been staring at for about, I don't know, five hours." Hermione said, smiling to indicate she was kidding. Ginny noted the smile didn't even come close to her eyes, which normally such a soft cheery brown, looked empty, black and sad.

"Oh. Well I have something else for you to stare at today." Ginny replied.

"Oh really? What might that be?" Hermione asked, genuinely interested. Ginny smiled, got up and went over to her duffle bag. She pulled something out and Hermione gasped. "A DVD player?" She gave a small laugh, which made Ginny laugh as well.

"But of course. I thought we might have a girl's day. If you have to be here instead of home, we might as well make the best of it." She connected the DVD player to the TV with directions from Hermione. "Okay, I think I did it right. Now, I have about a gazillion movies, so pick one." Ginny sat on the bed with a stack of movies in her lap. She started calling out names of them, then handing the cases to Hermione.

"How about this one first?" Hermione suggested, holding up one.

"Ah, I haven't even seen it yet."

"Me either." Hermione handed 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith' over to Ginny and she put it in, grabbing the remote.

"Budge over." Ginny said, poking her friend playfully. Hermione smiled slightly and shifted over to where Ginny could lay next to her. "Oh, and due to the outrageous food they're giving you here, I brought goodies." Ginny pulled another, smaller bag out of the duffel onto her stomach and opened it.

"CHOCOLATE!" Hermione cried, snatching a Honeyduke's Chocolate Bar from the bag. Ginny looked at her in surprise. "Do you have any idea how long it has been since I've even got a whiff of chocolate?" Hermione said, ripping off the wrapper and taking a bite.

"I can only imagine." Ginny laughed, taking out a bar of chocolate for herself before settling the bag between them and starting the movie.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, knocking on Hermione's door. It had gotten to be midnight with no word from Ginny, so naturally, Harry was a little worried. He could hear some kind of music coming from inside, but couldn't hear anything else, so he pushed the door open slightly, and when nobody shrieked at him to get out, stepped into the room. He looked at the bed to see Hermione and Ginny curled up, candy wrappers everywhere.

"Ron. Ron, look." He whispered towards the hallway. Ron came in warily after him. He was afraid he'd walk in on them talking about something "embarrassing" so he had made Harry go first. He looked around his friend and saw the two girls, fast asleep, the menu screen for a movie still on the TV.

"Should we wake them?" Ron whispered. Harry shook his head.

"Well just clean some stuff up, turn off the TV and lights and leave. Come on." Harry walked fully into the room and started carefully plucking wrappers off the girls. He couldn't possibly get the plastic bag which they seemed to be protecting fiercely, even in their sleep from between them, so he just threw the wrappers in the trashcan as Ron put all the movies which had been strewn everywhere back into the duffel bag.

Harry popped the movie out, put it in its case, then tossed it to Ron. He turned off the TV. He and Ron both kissed Hermione and Ginny on the foreheads, then crept quietly out of the room, Ron flipping the light off before he shut the door. They both listened at the door until they were satisfied the girls hadn't been faking, then both headed to the apparition ward.

Within the dark room a suppressed snort sounded, followed by another. Someone giggled, and a different giggle followed. Soon the room was practically shaking with laughter from the two girls in the bed. They died down into chuckles, then giggles, random snorts, and finally silence. Happy silence, though. The kind of silence in which you can tell someone is smiling broadly.

"That was fantastic." Hermione whispered.

"I know! That was priceless. They really thought we were asleep."

"If we had been I would've woken up. They made a bloody ruckus."

"Hah! I know! And they probably thought they were being extremely quiet."

"I bet they were on the other side of the door for a minute before deciding we really were asleep." Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah, probably." Ginny laughed. They both lay in the dark, completely quiet for a few minutes. Ginny realized this and decided she should speak before Hermione's thoughts got to deep. Right as she opened her mouth, Hermione spoke.

"Thank you, Ginny."

"Whatever for?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"Just for being there for me. I had a lot of fun today." Hermione said softly.

"You're welcome. I had fun too. It was great when we laughed and had girly time."

"Do you think I'm a horrible person, Ginny?" Hermione asked feebly.

"What? Of course not, Mione! You're one of the greatest people I know!" Ginny replied truthfully.

"I think I'm a horrible person. I do. I had so much fun today, I really did, and I felt so…so guilty. I mean I would forget all about everything sometimes today, and then I would feel awful." Hermione sighed shakily.

"I can't say I know how you feel, but I do know what you mean. I have never lost anybody as close to me as you have, and I can't possibly imagine the pain, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. Hell, me, Ron, Harry, your parents, my parents, my family, our friends. We all love you and we don't want you to feel like you have to be miserable.

"Of course you will still feel miserable, but remember, it's okay to be happy sometimes. I couldn't ever imagine what's going on in your mind, but if you let us help. Just, let us all have fun once in a while. You know, that baby is counting smiles. Every time you smile, the baby says 'hey! My mummy smiled! How many is that? Four?'" Hermione gave a shaky laugh. "Five! Five smiles!" Ginny joked.

"Thanks Ginny. That really means a lot." Hermione sniffled.

"Anytime you need to talk. About anything. What to cook for dinner, or when Ron is being a prat, you know you have me. I'll always be here for you, dollface."

"You're a really great friend you know."

"Well, so are you. Cause if you weren't. I sure as hell wouldn't be here."

"And I sure as hell wouldn't want you here." Ginny tsked. "What?" Hermione said, a smile in her voice.

"Ron has rubbed off on you so much, and you don't even realize it." Hermione snorted.

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione, two years ago, you'd be damned if you even thought a curse word."

"Oh…well…point taken."

**A/N: I thought that was an okay place to leave off. I'm dying to watch Beetlejuice, for like, the millionth time, but yeah. This chapter was mainly Ginny cheering Mione up some and helping her recover. Obviously. But anyways. Yeah, I hope you guys liked and I hope you review. Guys if you get me to 900 I will probably cry with happiness. I was ecstatic at 700. I may hyperventilate or faint or something. Hell I may go into a coma if I get 1000 one day. Anyway, you guys rock and I hope you'll push the button! Much much and more love. **


End file.
